Harry Potter and the Hero's Curse
by klevis
Summary: Harry get's sucked in the inheritance cycle world because of an experiment of Voldemort. Will he be capable of returning home and even if he does will he ever find peace? contains Super-Harry and Intelligent-Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**Chapter one: Where the hell am I**

Four years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and the final defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter but the price had been very high : Hogwarts was nearly destroyed and had been opened only 2 years ago and even now it had only a sliver of its old glory, the Wizarding World was in ruins, Death Eaters were still a problem because many had the fortune to escape without anyone ever seeing their faces, the ministry had lost its influence and had been forced to accept the Order of the Phoenix as an legitimate organization ( well that wasn't as bad), and the rest of the magical Europe blamed Britain for Voldemorts expansion in their countries during 1997 which was called "the dark invasion" and during which thousands of light wizards had died in an effort to stop Voldemort from expanding hid domain.

The only good thing ( exept the Order of the Phoenix becoming a legitimate elite police force) was that the entire magical Europe and a part of Asia ( Siberia) had merged their individual governments and had created the Magical European Federation ( MEF) which had brought a measure of order in Europe after the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Harry had been offered a position as the Head of the MEF Auror department but he had declined because he felt like he had lost to much fighting dark Wizards but he accepted a position as a councilor in cases were expertise in dark magic artifacts ( especially those regarding Voldemort since he had gained a copy of Voldemort's memories when he had died ).

He had been especially intrigued by the magic in the three deathly hollows and that's why he had started studying Arithmancy and Runes and had become quite proficient with it especially thanks to a wonder that he had discovered in the muggle world, a calculator, which made his job even easier. Today he had been called to inspect a dark artifact ( they called whatever they discovered and didn't understand a dark artifact) who is rumored to have been created by Voldemort himself as a weapon of mass destruction.

Upon apparating to a forest in North Germany near a coastal city named Kiel he paused for breath, he really hated apparating that's why he was currently working for an alternative to apparition which didn't feel like you were beign squeezed throught a tube and with a greater that a thousand miles in one jump range that normal apparition had. As he aproched the structure he culd se a stone circle which had runes circling a pentagram and in the center of the pentagram stood an object which looked like a crystal glass and was filled with a black liquid. Harry greeted the Auror in charge of this operation a man in his mid thirties named Hans Wagner and said:

" Looks like we found another present from our mutual friend haven't we?

" By the looks of it, yes and quite important because it took our best curse breakers two weeks to disable the wards around it"- he said pointing toward the stone circle and some scorch marks in a ten feet radius from it.

" Have you got any idea of what kind of magic this thing possesses "- Harry said while activating the magic detection mode on his glasses

" Some kind of portkey, although I have never seen anything like it before"- Hans said – " although it could just be an extremely powerful portkey and he just planed to use it to transport his death eaters all over the world"- he said the last part with unsecurity

" I doubt it ,He wouldn't use his personal magic for that task" – said Harry having recognized Voldemorts magical signature.

" Then what do you think it was"- said Hans clearly interested at hearing this new development.

" Well , I'm going to find out soon"- Harry said as he entered the circle

As soon as Harry entered the circle it began to glow and he sensed his core channelizing magic into the circle. He cursed himself for his stupidity, of course he would key this artifact activation to his magical signature and because of his little stunts when he was born and in his fourth year their magical signature was so similar that it made no difference to this artifact. In less than a second he was gone from there and he could feel the amount of magic his core was channelizing increased immensely and this coupled with the spell battering for lack of better words into a barrier, a dimensional barrier , he was being pulled into a different world. Than suddenly the drain from his magical core was removed and window was opened in that barrier and he was thrown right thought it into a field covered with grass.

Harry tried to get up but his body was to tired because of the large amount of magic that it had channelized earlier, he thought that he was lucky that he was probably more powerful than either Dumbledore or Tom ( I'm calling Voldemort , Tom from now because of simplicities sake) for if they tried to power that spell they would not be capable of doing any kind of magic for years if not lose their magical ability completely, as it was it would take him a day or so of sleep for his body and core to recover from that kind of exhaustion. He tried to at least get to the house just forty-forty five meters in front of him but he couldn't and just passed out there.

When Harry awoke he found himself inside a home and watching over him was a boy whose aura told was between fourteen and fifteen and a woman a Healer if he read her aura well ( he was pretty new to this thing having rediscovered this ability only just two months prior).As soon as she saw he was awake she told him

" You gave us quite a scare there lad"- the woman said- " this lad here was the one who found ,his name is Eragon and mine is Gertrude "-she concluded.

" I guess that I was a little tired, and fell asleep right there and then"-Harry said while trying to get up and failing, his muscles to sore to respond to his commands

" That was not just tiredness because no way a simple tiredness could make you sleep for two days without even waking once and don' try to move immediately because your muscles haven't moved in two days and they need a little time to " warm up"-she said.

" Well, it could have been worse, I could have been eaten by a bear or wolf" -Harry said and then something hit him- " Would you mind telling me where I am"

"You are in Carvahall" – said the boy looking at me like I was mad – " so where are you from ? "

"Well , I don't actually remember that or anything previous to me waking here except that my name is Harry Potter"-Harry lied, he couldn't just tell them "hey I come from a different world and just happen to be wizard who collapsed from exhaustion in your front door", they would think he was mad even in his world he would be thought as mad and they had magic while this people certainly were not. He planned to just lay low until he could figure a way back which wouldn't cause me to lose my magic in the process , I had grown quite fond of it, thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Pensieve Computer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit****.**

**All spells are in bold and also forgive me about the lack of the Ancient Language but I am still a rusty. Also a great thanks to everybody who has , is and ill read this story. Translation of spells in the end of the chapter.**

In the last two weeks Harry had been busy building a house and securing himself food ( mainly through hunting animals in the spire, with a little help from his magic and Eragon ). Building the house turned out to be quite easy, a few diffindo charms on the trees, a featherweight charm on the wood, a wingardium leviosa ( who thought that spell might be useful in building a house), a few defodios here and there and in less than two weeks he had built a house for himself.

Once the building was finished the undetectable expansion charm was put to good use making the house literally gigantic although a good part of it were occupied by Harry's arithmancy and potions laboratory. As for the potion laboratory, Harry had discovered that potion making wasn't much about the ingredients as it was about the wizards concentration on the effect the potion must have and that's why he had always sucked at potion's. Eragon and Roran had quickly became friends with Harry and just five days ago he had shown them his magic and had asked them to keep it a secret and with a few spells had made sure that if somehow anybody tried to take the knowledge from their minds (like with Legilimens).

Harry after having built his house now was trying to research on his latest idea. He had figured that to create a spell or even a ritual which could send him home even if it ended having the same effect as Tom's spell it would take him years and in the worst scenarios decades so he decided to create the magical equivalent of computers, of course to build from scratch would be impossible so he decided to base it from the arithmetic equation of pensieve and then modify its equation to do things like a calculator , gain his knowledge on arithmancy and how it worked directly from his mind, develop a limited ( hopefully) sentience, have unlike human computers unlimited memory and hopefully it would have enough equation resolving capacity to allow him to hopefully return to his original world within a year or two.

He had progressed considerably in the last two months but had hit a block when his equations showed that when it came time to share his knowledge with his pensieve computer it would absorb all my memories and he would have a perfect copy of him only without a soul and with higher calculating and problem solving problem. He knew the problem stood in the combination of the sevens with the other numbers especially the numbers ten and eleven ( whose magical power rivaled those of the number seven and were somewhat in constant battle). He had discovered those number magical importance during his research for away to improve apparition but had decided not to share it with anyone except for Hermione because of its potential to empower even more dark curses ( especially the three unforgivables ) and had decided they would certainly help his project become even more powerful and efficient.

He had the choice to easily take them out of the equation but that would result in his pensieve computer to loose potency and there were no guaranty it would even work so he decided against it. When the he heard knocking on the door he jumped and immediately took his wand in his hand and carefully approached the door, you never know when someone might try to kill you especially the butcher Sloan, especially after he broke his nose when he tried to overcharge him.

In the door way stood Eragon and Roran with an evil smirk plastered across their face. " Come on Harry we know you have important business to attend with your magic and all, but you need to go out a little and we figured you should come with us to celebrate Eragons birthday"- said Roran while that smirk never left his face

" Are you sure you just aren't planning to pull a prank on me because if you do than may whatever god you believe in have mercy on your soul because I certainly won't"- He said with a smirk of his own theirs and watched with great amusement as they paled slightly at that threat before he burst out laughing and they relaxed slightly

" No, seriously we came here because we rarely saw you this last month and you need a little time out of your house or you might go mad."- said Eragon while trying not to smirk

" Well I guess it won't hurt to go out a little"- said Harry while trying to restrain himself from just using Legilimens on the two of them because while it was a really useful skill especially during duels he hated entering someone's mind.

While they were walking towards the village he could hear Roaran and Eragon whispering probably worried what Harry might do to them if I didn't like their little "surprise" because while I was their friend they had always lived in a isolated community and magic was feared and magic user even more. When they got to the village he understood why they had been whispering along the way, not because they were afraid of his reaction but whether the girl would accept to meet him.

**Harry POV **

Her name was Cecyl , she was a nice girl although I wasn't interested in her or any other kind of relationships because I was going to leave soon ( hopefully) and although I could always return if I found a way to travel in different dimension or alternative realities like muggles called them, I personally prefer worlds , its simpler that way. After exchanging pleasantries with her and finally finding an excuse to leave without damaging her self-esteem I caught up with Eragon and Roran who were not aware I was behind them until it was to late. I squeezed their arms with a little excess force, okay who was I kidding with a lot of excess force and said to them

"Thanks for the little "surprise", but if you even think of doing it again I might make sure that no woman under any circumstance will not even think of going near you. Am I understood?"- I told them while squeezing their arms a little harder

"Okay, you could have just said so in instead of charging us like a crazed bull"- said Eragon trying to wrest his arm from my grip "Harry, can you forgive them for me"- said Katrina while smiling at the faces Eragon and Roaran were making – " it was mainly my idea to set you up with her"

" Can do, but only if you three promise to never do it again and when I say "ever" I really mean it "– I said while releasing their arms

Then I felt a presence In my mind like someone trying to enter, I threw my occlumency shields immediately meanwhile trying to locate its source and in about ten minutes whom to me felt like ten hours I located to the villages story teller Brom if I correctly remembered his name.

I walked toward him and he started walking toward a secluded area of the village and as soon as I got near to him he turned around with a speed and strength I could not believe was coming from this old man and threw me against a wall. Before I could react he had a dagger to my throat and asked

"How did the empire found I was here" – he said with a menacing growl and I could tell from his aura that he was very well capable of killing me

" First of all I don't work for the empire and second what the hell is a magic user doing here disguised as a story teller " – I asked hoping I wouldn't have to resort to magic because if I was discovered the empire would take me and place me as a magician in Galbatorix army and although I could always escape that would bring trouble to Carvahall as a whole.

" Then where did you learn to form that kind of mind defenses" – he said with suspicion creping in his voice probably because he could feel the sincerity coming from my mind.

"You wouldn't believe me " – I said while trying to project sincerity without dropping my mental walls because for as long as I willed them to be in place it would take thousands of the best legilimens to enter my mind without my consent and the form of legilimensi Brom was using was incredibly weak in comparison to my form. "Try me" – he said.

"Ok, but remember you asked for it" – I said before whispering-** "ostendo memoriae **"

I really wouldn't like to be him right now because this spell broke thought his mind walls entered my chosen memories of my world to him, although I didn't like this method I wasn't about to allow him to enter my mind even if his aura told me he was a man to be trusted. After a few minutes he recovered and said:

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, well more like with my mind, I wouldn't have believed it" – he said visibly shaken although he was shaken about the fact my spell tore down his mental walls so easily or because of the information he received I couldn't tell, probably it was both.

"Tell me about it"- I said before noticing something about his aura – " do you by any chance happen to be related to Eragon, at least by blood"

"Yes, I'm his father and would like it to remain a secret for now and how the hell did you know"- he told me while his aura told me he really was shocked and afraid I would tell Eragon

"Your aura is so similar to his and such resemblance happens only to those connected y family bonds or if you were his soul mate, which I seriously doubt because last I checked he still was attracted to women" – I said leaving him even more puzzled.

"Its not I don't trust you but could you take a oath in the ancient language so that I know you wont just tell him once you are gone"- he said eyeing me warily

"Your aura tells me to trust you and your decision but if I know something is that oaths are not to be taken lightly so you wont mind if I just take your knowledge regarding the ancient language directly from your mind so as to save us both time"- I said to him.

"If you can get thought my mental defenses than you are welcome"- he said with a grin that was so similar to Eragon's

"**eximere scientia"- **I whisperd and immediately I felt his knowledge enter my mind and I suddenly knew everything that he knew about the ancient language and the magic of this world and that was a lot

" Incredible you just ignored my mental defenses although they are some of the best defenses in the whole world"- he said with awe in his voice

At that moment I formulated and spoke my promise and made that in pain of death although I left a loophole, if he died than I would be free of this oath.

I spend the rest of the night with him comparing our worlds magic and then while contemplating about the differences of his and Eragon's aura it struck me, the solution of my problem stood in the numbers ( seven, ten ,eleven) chaotic nature being to alike to actually work together so if I put a few other numbers in the middle they would serve to create enough difference to actually allow them to work together. With that idea in mind I simply apparated to my home even forgetting to say goodbye to Brom.

**Back with the omniscient and omnipresent narrator**

In two days Harry had finally completed his first prototype of the Pensieve computer and it proved a success but it would still take about three weeks to actually finish the world jumping spell with all the requirements Harry had asked for and all the other side projects he wanted to finish before living especially the magic powers of the number 0.1. Now Harry could just relax for the next three weeks because soon he would be home.

**ostendo memoriae – **literally meaning show memorys

**eximere scientia – **meaning take knowledge


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Of training and dragon eggs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**Sorry about the delay, I planed to past it yesterday but things don't go always as we plan so here is the third chapter and hopefully tomorrow I should post even the fourth chapter.**

**Omniscient and omnipresent narrator**

For the last three days Harry had been very relaxed and happy but then why shouldn't he? He was a about to return home had just created three new spells ( the pensieve computer had created them for him, but he had created it) and today he was going to start his training in sword fighting and battle strategies. Harry had already a basic training in sword fighting and although he wasn't the best out there he was very confident that he could hold his own against Brom but when it came to military strategies he didn't know a thing.

He was very nervous as he approached the clearing where Brom had told him to come so that they could begin their training as " he needed to clean the cobwebs of his swords skills" and judging from the speed that he had showed three nights ago he was an opponent to be feared that was not taking in count what his aura had showed him, Brom had killed hundreds by his blade alone and many more had fallen to his magic prowess so he hoped he would never be on the receiving end of his fury because powerful as he might be he would only last one minute or so longer before Brom would kill him.

**Harry POV**

As I approached the clearing I could se Brom, he was wearing a leather jacket probably boiled leather which could take a few hits even from a sharp blade but surely he wasn't expecting me to use a real blade in our first training session.

- "You are late"- he said emotionlessly as if thought he wasn't nervous which probably was true because he must have fought in more battles than I would fight in my entire life which hopefully would be zero.

- "I am not but you are early old man"-I said trying not to show my nervousness but failing spectacularly.

- "Are you sure you were not just to scared to face"- he said while a smirk danced across his face.

- "I am not afraid of facing you more like afraid of hurting you more than I can heal you"- I said trying to shake the nerves off.

- "Your voice suggests otherwise"- He said while still smirking.

- "Well, its just a little chilly out here"- I said while looking around for our training blades expecting wooden swords but only seeing a crimson blade which strangely had an aura of its own and that aura was outright scary.

- "Than take out your blade out and let's see what you can do with it boy"- he said while grabbing the crimson sword and getting in a fighting stance not unlike that of any Auror.

- "Okay but if you get cut don't complaint"- I said while I took my own blade out of my bottomless pouch.

- "Before we start do this'- he said while we pronounced **Gëuloth du knífr!**and a small ball o light appeared between his fingers and he moved along the blade.

I did the same and we stated our started our training session or like I would call it later the torture session. Brom let me attack him first and initially simply avoided my attacks and after ten minutes when my arms began to feel heave he started his counter-attack an I was forced to retreat but I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings because I was to focused on keeping myself out of his blades reach and I was rewarded with my foot getting caught in a root and I fell to the ground, my sword went away from my hand and to make it worse Brom started raining hits on me and I was pretty sure those would bruise latter.

- "That was unfair in attacking an enemy while he is unarmed and in the ground"-I said.

- "In a battle your enemy won't stop to ask you if you are okay but it will just chop your head off so get up and stop whining like a little baby"- he said while getting into his fighting stance.

This time I attacked without holding back and I thought I was forcing him back only for me to notice that he was drawing me to a narrow spot between trees so that he could deny me the advantage I held in my speed (thanks DADA for needing me to be quick on my foots) and then I would lose in a matter of seconds because he was to experienced for me to fight him without this advantage.

- "So you noticed "- he said-"but are you going to do"

I decided not to answer him and instead just retreat carefully but that proved a great mistake as Brom just attacked me while I was off balance and in ten seconds I was in the ground again with a dozen more bruises. For the next two hours we fought with our swords until both our arms were burning and we couldn't fight any more and I learned my lesson for today always watch the terrain where you are fighting because it can give you either an advantage or it may mean your doom meanwhile the other lesson was fight as dirty as you can because your enemy will do the same.

For the net two hours we played games which were meant to help advance my strategist abilities and I discovered I was a natural at it and according to Brom I was a natural even at swordplay but my bruise said otherwise after that we both returned to my home for a bath and a discussion about this worlds magic and its deeper working which I couldn't learn from Brom's mind and that I needed to learn in order to survive if I couldn't perform my own kind of magic. A little while after Brom left I felt a magical surge like the one which was created when one apparated but rougher in nature, I took my wand from my pouch and apparated there immediately.

I saw from behind a tree Eraon holding what looked like a blue stone but appearances were deceiving as the stone was an egg and what surprised me more was that it was a dragon's egg but the dragon inside the egg was very different from the dragon's from my world and then I remembered Brom telling me about dragons and their magic. But how ? I thought that the last dragon eggs were in either Galbatorix hands or with the Vardens.

Than it struck me, the aura inside the egg was reaching out towards Eragon and then I knew the dragon inside the egg had chosen its rider and I decided to follow Eragon and make sure he didn't do anything stupid with that egg because if he did we were royally screwed. I was really glad I did because that idiot was trying to sell it, I had a compulsion charm ready so that Sloan wouldn't buy it but it proved unnecessary because as soon as Eragon mentioned the Spine he immediately refused to buy it and then I decided to step in and buy the meat for him ,luckily or Horst would have done so and Eragon would be in real trouble with his uncle.

- "Thanks, you know I will repay you as soon as I can"- he said looking ashamed of having to borrow money from me.

- "Nonsense, I am actually going to leave soon enough so I don't need the money, than what the hell are friends for"- I said while looking at a positively red Eragon.

- "If you want you can have the stone"-he said while offering it to me.

- "Let's put it this way. that stone was meant to be yours and for as long as you don't throw it away and don't tell anything of this to your uncle than you can consider your debt squared"- I told him.

- "Thanks and what do you mean when you say it was meant to be mine"- he said sounding very intrigued from my choice of words.

- "Its connected to me having magic and my magic tells me that the stone must remain with you"- I said as I apparated away to Brom's house.

When I apparated inside Brom reacted by drawing his blade but stopped once he saw it was me and said

- "What the hell are you doing here"- with obvious concern.

- "Oh, I just dropped by to congratulate you on your son becoming a dragon rider"- said while trying to keep my self from laughibg at the epression on his face once I dropped this bombshell.

- "What the hell are you saying"- Brom said while looking a mix between wanting to dance from joy, concern and disbelief.

- "Well, a blue egg just popped in existence in the Spine with quite a loud magical surge I'm surprised you didn't feel it"- I say matter-of-factly.

- "But the egg shoud be with the Vardens"-he said.

- "Oh, but it is here"- I said.

- "Well that complicates things because it means the Vardens lost the elves support along with three of their best magicians which to clear things with you , yes were elves and we have a Dragon Rider to train."- he said with thoughtful tone.

I apparated away leaving Brom to his own devices and wondering about what mess had I gotten myself into


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: A Trip and War**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**Omniscient and omnipresent narrator**

For the last two weeks Brom and Harry had been trying to teach Eragon as much as they could without revealing their secret before it was actually time for Eragon to learn about it. Brom had been telling the original story of the Riders Fall and since that had sounded interesting to Eragon he had asked of Brom to tell him all he knew about dragon and their Riders and he had complied although only after putting a show of him being to afraid of the Empire to actually tell him but he would tell him because he liked him.

Harry on the other hand had began teaching him the basic rules of magic, swordplay (since it would look weird for Brom a storyteller to teach him that) and everything he knew about plants and animals of this world, well not everything but just enough that he would recognize many of them and at the same time not raise any suspicion in Eragon.

**Harry POV**

Eragon's brain was like a sponge, the boy absorbed everything I taught him and he always wanted more, thankfully, Brom had accepted to share with him the knowledge about this worlds plants and animals because there were many species he didn't know about and let's face it he didn't know much about his worlds animals and plant species. I was almost sorry that I had to leave Eragon and Brom alone to face Galbatorix but I had to return to my friends and to Teddy because I wanted to be near to him.

The pensieve computer had calculated that the world jumping spell would be ready tomorrow afternoon and I really needed to get going because the pensieve computer which I nicknamed "Moody" because it resembled the real Moody in that it was always impatient that I tried its new spells especially the new wards which could be anchored to a person and that I always be vigilant because you might never knew when danger might come, I doubted that it was just worried that somebody might steal it especially since I had told it that there were none like it in both worlds, seriously I must have gone crazy to tell it to "him" (it was developing its own personality, albeit very limited so it was only just that I referred to it like "him") that it was so important because I now need to deal even with his over inflated ego.

- "Okay Eragon I think its enough for today, and I am really tired"- I said while thinking "_at least I only got two bruises from training with Brom today"_

- "Seriously, couldn't you stay here a bit more"- Eragon said while making a puppies face.

- "I need to rest and so do you, and don't try that puppy face on me because it won't work- I said to him but if he kept that puppy face for a little longer I might just do what he wanted, to bad it that won't work on enemies- _"_ _hell I'm thinking like Brom now, that's creepy"_

- "Okay, but you will stay a little longer tomorrow, please"- he said.

- "Will see"- I said unsure whether I would actually see him tomorrow -"_at least from my point of view"-_I said in my mind since I had included a request in the pensieve computer that if the spell didn't work correctly and it sent me to a different world I could always return here at the same moment, from their perspective, that I left it never hurt to have a little extra security.

He left without saying a word trying to break me with a silent treatment but I just didn't pay any attention at that attempt to bend my will and apparated home. As I sat on my couch (that I had permanently conjured) I felt somebody move from the shadows and I wandlesly hit whatever was in the shadows with a stunner and it simply blocked it with a blade whose aura I would recognize anywhere Zar'roc.

- "You know Brom you are lucky I just didn't kill you"- I said.

- "You couldn't do that even if you tried with all your power"- he said with a smirk releasing his shadow cloaking spell.

- "You know I can sense every spell around me"- I said to him.

- "Yes but there are already a lot of spells on this place and you won't have noticed one more"- Brom said while sitting in a couch directly opposite to my own couch.

- "True but I could still sense a aura although I acted before I knew whose aura it was"- I admitted sheepishly.

- "Don't worry kid that kind of reflexes might just save your life in a real battle or in case someone tries to assassinate you"- he said while lighting his pipe.

- "Why we don't just skip the pleasantries and we get to the point I said"- Feeling to tired to keep arguing with him about my resolve to avoid killing any human being.

- "I just wanted to ask how Eragons training is going"- he said although I could tell it was a lie.

- "The training is going fine but you don't want to know that so what is it that you want"- I asked him while looking him in the eyes.

- "I wanted to know when are you planning to leave for your home"- he said while he stared intently into my eyes and I could bet my life that he was monitoring my feelings since he couldn't get past my defenses and read my thoughts.

- "Hopefully tomorrow but I will be back before you know I am gone"- I said resorting to actually telling him the truth after all there was he could do to stop me even if he tried because he had no idea how powerful I was-"_the third in my world with only a Romanian and an American wizard quite advanced in age were more powerful than me, and Tom and Dumbledore for that matter"_

- "How is that possible"- he said with a surprised yelp

- "A quirk of world jumping magic I think"- I answered with a shrug.

- "Well that resolves the problem of Eragon needing your support through all of this"- he said and got up

- "Don't worry I **shall come back to help Eragon as soon as possible**"- I said the last part in the ancient language binding myself to Eragons cause.

- "Than goodbye and thank you for your assistance "- he said while walking towards the door and going out.

- "Don't worry about it"- I whispered –" _I think that Eragon reminds me of myself and I would have liked somebody to help me shoulder that responsibility out of his own free will rather than from obligation"_

I woke up really glad that this day had arrived at last well at least until I remembered my "torture" session with Brom. In twenty minutes I was in the clearing were we practiced regularly in both magic and swordplay and found him there with his sword already blunted, I could tell from the magic coating the blade.

Today there was no banter as usual but we just launched against each other with everything we had, for twenty minutes we used every trick in the book and a few that we had invented during our training but none of us could gain the upper hand that was until I noticed he was sweating and if I could just hold on a little longer I would win because he would have exhausted all his energy but as if he heard my thought he suddenly looked invigorated and I knew he had drawn energy from his ring and that pissed me off, enough to try using a daring technique, it involved lots of fainting and left a gap in your defenses that's why I didn't use it before but I decided to relay on my speed not to get hit and amazingly it worked and five seconds latter I was looking at a dumbstruck Brom which was sporting a bruise between the fourth and the fifth rib.

- "I think I just defeated the great Brom"- I said while laughing out loud.

- "Okay great kid that was just a coincidence"-he said while getting up.

- "Yeah right you had more energy than I, so how was that a coincidence"-I asked looking as smug as Malfoy himself.

- "Don't get your hopes up kid, just because you defeated me it doesn't mean you will be capable of defeating an Elf or a Shade"-he said while getting into his sparring stance again.

We continued sparring for another two hours in which I defeated him three times and one of them while using my left arm, good thing I had used the ambidextrous charm on myself because it made me capable of doing the same thing that I could do with the right arm only now I could do it with both. After we were done with the training I apparated home and the pensieve computer downloaded for lack of a better word the world jumping spell into my mind.

"_its now or never"_- said in my mind while my heart started beating like crazy in anticipation of what I was about to do.

"**Recludere** **unus****portalis inter mundi"-**I said and I felt the massive magical energy my core was channelizing however it was at least three times less that the amount it had channelized with the spell/ritual devised by Tom and then I saw a vortex of swirling energy open right before me and I jumped in. It felt like an eternity and at the same time as a brief moment while I was "jumping" between worlds and the moment I was back into my own.

I recognized the ancestral home of the Potter family and from there I simply apparated within the Order of the Phoenix headquarters here in England, thankfully they hadn't yet unkeye me from the wards. As I enters the structure I followed the magical signature of Hermione into the main chamber and there I saw Hermione, Ron now sporting a nasty scar along his face and neck, Alexandru Damian the only other wizard in Europe who was more powerful than me and prime minister of the MEF looking down into a map of Europe along with many other members of the Order both some that I knew and others that I didn't know.

- "So I m gone for three months and you get yourself into trouble"- I said trying to make a joke.

- "Oh my god Harry were have you been all of this time"-she said as she hugged me before I could react. -

"Bloody hell mate, I hate to break this to you but you have been gone for year now, the date is 23 march 2002 today and we aren't in trouble we are at war, at war with the bloody Vampires and we are loosing"- he said the last part with a rage that surprised me.

The only thing I could think right now was" _What the hell have I gotten myself into this time_"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Forging Alliances**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**I really need a beta reader because I just read chapter three and four and I was a little disappointed in myself so if anyone wants to be my beta reader can you please message me into my account.**

**There will be from now on an interval of three to four days between chapters because I want to make longer chapters.**

**Harry POV**

The last two days were really confusing, first I come to find that an entire year has passed since I was transported to Alagaësia although "Mody" had already found why that happened. The problem stood in the extra power gained by the tens and elevens and the 0.1 (it had finished its research and had decided to ad it in the equation although its power was even greater than that of the number seven) plus the time manipulating part of the spell had somehow transported me back to my world but do to its immense extra power it had transported me ten months into the future, fortunately that had been fixed however the war was a different matter altogether.

It had started barely a month after my disappearance, the official cause was an attack by the vampires to reclaim the vampire king crown, which they claimed Voldemort had stolen from them and was the crown of the great Dracula (not the one we all know but that guys dad) and that was their by the right of making, which resulted in one hundred forty eight dead wizards and witches. The MEF had been forced due to public pressure to declare war but we had been caught unprepared and the first few battles had been a slaughter, the vampires had brought their full force against us and it wasn't just them.

The Alps, German vampire like nightmare demons whom draw power from negative emotions (which you can find easily in a battle and if that wasn't enough they make you see nightmares in middle of the battle, which can prove to be really deadly) although they had a weakness, if you could take their hat away their physical form would become powerless and quite easy to kill. Scorpion men, weird right but this guys had a grudge against wizard kind for stopping them from conquering the entire magical world a thousand years ago (Merlin Era) and they were deadly because they were fast and they could throw deadly balls of magical venom which were night impossible to stop but **Impedimenta **jinxes did slow them enough to cut their tails with a well aimed **Diffindo **and once their tail was cut they died probably because their venom accumulated and they died, I don't know.

Then there were the Antero Vipunen giants who unlike normal giants looked like a human been only eight meters tall, they had the ability to travel to a dimension which was connected to our universe through the underground at will and that was a problem because it gave them a way of travel who was almost as fast as apparition and couldn't be tracked by wizards and they were insanely strong, this guys could lift thousands of tons without a problem and manipulated gravity to a certain extent.

The guys I just mentioned were not so bad once compared to the Bakhtaks, Night demons or so muggles had depicted them, in reality they came to our world three thousand (and change) years ago from a dimension in which there was perpetual night and they hated sunlight although it wasn't deadly to them even if it weakened considerably. This guys were almost immune to magic unless in sunlight, almost as strong as the Antero Vipunen, as fast as vampires (who could run at an estimated twelve thousand kilometers for hour) and their claws were as sharp as adamantium and could make shadows substancial and control them, good news steel killed them even if it was just a scratch, a case of severe allergy I recon.

Our only allies until now were manticores who had a feud with the bakhtaks and Antero Vipunen, don't confuse them with the younger manticores who were feral, at least for the first century of their life, and couldn't tap into their magic except for making an infinite supply of their poisoned thorns and to make their poison almost incurable well except for house elf (and possibly other magical races like unicorns and phoenixes) magic but the old manticores who could use their magic easily and had turned entire battlefields upside down but that hadn't been enough we were beaten back.

The vampire coalition army was calculated to be a hundred thousand strong and their numbers were continuously increasing while we had only twelve thousand Aurors and two thousand manticores (which had saved our ass and still were for that matter). I had ordered "Moody" to add to "his" projects the creation of ward systems which could be applied to houses and fortresses and would stop the Antero Vipunen from just popping in our houses and an arsenal of spells and wards ( which could be anchored to a living person) which would be used kill and protect from the vampires and their allies and just today it had finished creating an anti-vampire spell.

I heard the door creek and I stood to greet Alexandru Damian the most powerful wizard in Europe (for now) and the newest MEF prime minister.

- "So Alexander to what do I owe this pleasure "- I said while I already had a suspicion but for etiquettes sake I asked.

- "Let's cut the crap and get to the point"- he said and that's what I liked in him he was very direct-"you were our best spell creator before you disappeared and we seriously need some new spells if we want to win this war"

- "And…."- I said knowing there was something more but that he didn't want to impose on me.

- "Well I want you to know that this is not obligatory and I ask this only as a favor to a friend and not as the prime minister to his subject"- he said while looking embarrassed.

- "Oh ask already "-I told him while smiling because now I knew exactly what he was about to ask-"you are making it seem like you are about to ask my hand in marriage"

- "You'd wish"-he said laughing at my joke-"but what I am about to ask you is far more important, I want you and Hermione Granger to be our official ambassadors to different races to ask for their alliance"

- "You want to use my fame as the defeater of Voldemort and the liking the other races have to because of my friendly attitude to them, to gain their help in this war don't you meant that"- I said while making my voice look as if I was angry.

- "This is only opt….."-he said before realizing I was only joking-"you little rascal, you still have not lost the habit of playing jokes on me haven't you"

- "No its always fun to play jokes on you and watch your reaction and as for your first questions the answer is yes"- I said while smiling at the old man, I really liked him but the marauder side of me always liked to play jokes on him especially as he didn't get mad at all although make no mistake he was hell powerful and even more dangerous opponent in a battlefield.

- "Good then I suppose I should be on my way"- he said wile getting up-"tomorrow you will be relocated to your laboratory"

- "Before you leave I have a gift for you"- I said while raising my wand and saying-"**Repellum Nox**" and an Omni directional wave of sunlight spread around the room penetrating the walls of my house and spreading for at least hundred meters.

- "That is a hell of a present Harry"-he said while looking shocked at my display of my newest spell.

- "Well that was a small side project of mine that I modified to work with sunlight and that I thought might be useful"-I said smirking.

- "If you continue at this rhythm I think we might stand a chance in this war"- he said.

"Not without allies"-I told him, Brom having drilled into my mind the importance of allies-"and also I'm working on a warding system for houses and other structures but this I will sell to every wizard using my inherited companies while this other wards which can be anchored to a human being I will give them to the MEF"- and then I took my wand out and said- "**memoriae transfero"** giving him the knowledge needed to use the spell and teach others how to use it.

- "You know the MEF will repay generously for every spell and ward that you create"-he said while recovering from the memory transfer spell.

- "I know but I need to give my companies a "wake-up call" and this ward system would be the best way to do so"-I said shrugging.

- "If you say so"-he said shrugging before apparatting away.

**Apri 18,l 2002**

Harry "slipped" (the replacement of the aparittion that " Moody" had perfected a week ago and held almost no limitation but could still be stopped by wards and couldn't transport in no other planet except the moon who was relatively near, at the version normal wizards had been taught because the one I used had no such limitations except for wards) near a mansion in the outskirts of Paris and soon he saw Hermione "slip" nearby him together with two Aurors who were wearing full battle armor (supplied of course from the Potter inc.). Before them stood the mansion of the ruling body of the vela's.

- "Ready, Hermione"-I said to her knowing very well she was nervous because I was nervous to, from this encounter depended the future of the war and possibly the world.

- "No, I think I might get sick"-she said and at a closer inspection she looked actually green.

- "Now its not the time for it"-I said while using a calming charm on her-"Let's go now, okay"

And with that we headed toward the front door of the mansion, if you looked from the outside you would never guess that that manor was home to the ruling body of the vela simply because it looked identical to every other mansion that were located in that hillside and held no exotic decorations like most wizards manors did but he could tell due to the great magical energy coming from the house and its wards who rivaled the wards of Hogwarts itself.

As soon as we entered the house I could feel the pull of hundreds of veelas allure trying to affect me but a simple oclumency shield stopped that from happening but then I felt male vela allure directed albeit unintentionally towards Hermione so I had to extend my own shields to Hermione. I heard a mental thanks and we entered the council room, in the room there were twelve veela, six males and six females and what was the strangest thing all of them had their allures turned off which demonstrated their immense willpower and influence they must have.

- "Mister Potter, its nice to meet you"- the leader of the veela council said while shaking my hand-"please sit down"

- "Thank you Miss Baudin but as you know we are not here for pleasantries but for matters of state"-is said while sitting down in the offered chair Hermione following my lead-"we are at war with the vampires and we are here to request your alliance"

- "Why should that be a matter of our concern"-she said while looking totally unconcerned although I knew that was a lie.

- "Because of the great number of veelas just dropping dead this days"-I said and that earned me a round of murmur across the entire council room.

- "Silence"-Miss Baudin said and than she turned her stare towards me-"and might you explain were you got this impression Mister Potter.

- "From this "-I said while showing them the resurrection stone.

- "l'œil de la mort" –I heard her gasp-"were have you gotten such a powerful relic Mister Potter"

- "I inherited it from my mentor"-I told her plainly refusing to name Dumbledore.

- "So what do you have to offer"-she said eyeing the stone hungrily, she had just lost her younger son to a pair of bloodlust crazed bakhtaks.

- "The offer is written in this scroll but apart that revenge, revenge on the ones who killed your sons and daughters, revenge on the ones who defiled you sacred sites and a way to say goodbye to the ones you have lost in this war, that's my personal offer to you"-I said raising my voice and I saw nods among the council members.

- " If you can do that then prove, come three days from now in the woods of Versaille and if you can keep your promise the veela army will support yours in this war"-she said and got up and left the room and so did the other council members.

**1 April 21, 2002**

I saw as nearly nine hundred veela of different ages neared me. Annette Baudin spoke first.

- "Its time Mister Potter for you to keep you part of the bargain so that I may do the same"-she said emotion evident in her voice so different from the attitude she had showed in the council room.

- "Of course it is"-I said turning the stone three times and focusing on the veela that had been killed by vampires and their allies

Then I saw a veil appear out of nowhere in the middle of the forest and judging from the others faces they didn't see it, a perk of being the master of death I suppose, from the veil spirits came in their hundreds to meet their loved ones and I felt their emotions coming down on me and I was hard pressed to still stand on my feet and not to lay there and scream from the pain such a connection was giving me.

I now knew what drove the second Peverell brother to kill himself, all of their regrets being slammed into your head, that guy had only one, I had to handle the emotions of hundreds.

- " You can talk to them for an hour maximum before really bad things start to happen"-I told them and then I sat breathing with difficulty. "Moody" had warned me that I could keep the connection for a maximum of sixty one minutes before things got out of hands but that could mean just that the stone would shatter or it could mean death would come and rip our souls from this world but that "Moody" couldn't calculate so it was better to be on the safe side.

They used their sixty minutes to the last second and after that they left but not before Annette Baudin had promised that all the veela army would be at our disposition until this war endured.

**August 16, 2002**

This time I was alone as I faced the entrance to the Manes underground dwelling. Manes were ghost like in appearance and nobody knew their origins but muggles thought they were neutral spirits of the deceased (I seriously don't get why everything had to orbit around them and their afterlife), they could be great allies and I would have contacted them earlier but it took some while for me to recover from my ordeal with the veelas and some other time to locate them because they were the best at hiding only surpassed by the theastrals.

The reason we needed them were simple, they could travel through the same dimension as the Antero Vipunen and had incredibly powerful magic. As I entered I sensed their wards scanning me and my intentions, I figured since I wasn't a pile of ash I might continue forward and when I entered the cental part of the gallery I saw a breathtaking sight, large piles of crystals of every color in existence sprouted from the walls and stood there shining with a light which came from inside them and they were hell charged with magical energy which would make the most expensive commodity in the wizarding world.

Judging from their magical signature this crystals were not native to this universe but came from the same dimension as the Antero Vipunen which was further proof of how much we needed their skills to navigate the dimension which the Antero Vipune inhabited. When I reached what was the biggest intersection between the galleries I saw them, Manes, they looked like humans only transparent and with an ethereal beauty which in legends were described as being possessed only by high elves. From the ground seven Manes rose and said in unison

- "Welcome Merlin spawn in which way might we help you"-they said with a voice which gave me Goosebumps.

- "My name is Harry Potter and as for the help you can help by wiping out the vampires and their allies"-I said a voice in my head telling me this was the right way to speak to them as they seemingly didn't like bootlicker-"and what do you men by Merlin spawn"

- " As for your first request its not within our power to do so but we will gladly help even if you didn't offer us that which that scroll contains, for we sworn to help any Merlin spawn in honor of the great wizard Merlin and the help he gave us "- they said with their ethereal voice-"and as for your second request a Merlin spawn is someone who has followed Merlin footsteps in travelling outside of this world"

- "Well that was easy"-I said to them and thinking to myself-"_a bit to easy_"

- "We have however two condition in order to offer you our assistance in this war"- they said their tone getting a shade which was supposed to be ominous but to me sounded like the most beautiful music ever.

- "And there is that"-I said.

- "Do no think we want to trick you or your race Merlin spawn because we owe you much for your hospitality in this dimension but the following conditions are this, one we deal with the judging of the Antero Vipunen as you know them for we originate from the same dimension so it only fair we decide their fate"-they explained-"second condition is that you stay with us for one month for there is some knowledge that we must teach you about Merlin and our races history.

- "I'm sure we can work something out but first I must contact my superiors because I'm here only as an ambassador not as a leader"-I explained to them

- "Don't worry we understand and you will became a leader sooner or latter for the Hero's curse is upon you"-they said as they left without giving me a chance to ask them about the Hero's curse.

The MEF accepted their conditions especially as they agreed to allow me continuous communication with the MEF so that I could send them my latest spells ("moody's" creations but they didn't know but the Manes did) and in my first week I send to Potter inc. my newest warding system which made a great success and a lot of money to me since there was not a warding house or structure without one in the entire world. Except for sending new spells, discovering new runes(which I kept to myself due to their immense power being created using ten, eleven and 0.1 in their creations) and discovering the magical properties of the numbers twelve, thirteen, 0.2, 0.3 and 0.4 (which were all more powerful than the number seven)

I learned how the Manes and the Antero Vipunen originated from the same dimension and the Antero began the war because they didn't like their peaceful neighbors and the Manes were defeated because they were to pacific and by the time they learned how to wage war there were to little of them to make a difference and had tried to escape and had found our dimension but the Antero's followed them. Their rescue came in the for of Merlin and a group of druids who found them one day while being attacked by the Antero's and decided it was enough and defended the and in the process beating the Antero back into their home dimension which also gained wizard kind their eternal hate. They also told me about a structure which was called "Storm keep" and he gave them a spell which would reveal the location of it only to a true Merlin spawn and within a year of the spell being cast depending on the power of the Merlin spawn. I cast it a week after I visited the Manes.

**December 22, 2014**

The volcano looked imposing from right here, at least for a wizard who could see past the wards placed to make this look just like a normal mountain in the Italian Alps. I entered the cave that we were told to go in and we waited, it would be rude to start inspecting the cave although the runes used on the walls were very interesting but I wasn't about to throw away two months of research and preliminary talks for a bunch of runes whom I would probably be invited to study later after a formal alliance was made with the Dactyls.

The Dactyls were humanoid although they were as tall as a leprechaun and what we were interested in was their ability to design and build weapons or objects of immense magical might although they themselves had no magical capacities except for creating this devices despite they themselves not knowing how they worked but they worked, it was natural for them as it is natural for us to breathe, their second magical ability was to create expanded spaces much like wizards could only they didn't need any spells only their will and focus and they could be much bigger than the normal expanded space that we could create.

After an hour in which I suppose they were measuring our patience because patience was one of the greatest abilities one could posses, according to them at least, a Dactyl came through a portal, a ring like structure twenty meters high and thirty meters wide, wearing a full armor which I could sense was immensely powerful and could take at least thirty **Avada Kedavra **before their protection failed and who knows what other kind of protections and/or powers it granted the wearer.

- "If you would follow Miss and Mister ambassador"-he said with a slight bow which was a great honor in their culture.

- "Lead the way master …., what was your name again"-I asked respectfully hoping not to offend them because they were even easier to offend than goblins who had strangely joined us shortly after the Manes had, their reasons, simple, they hated vampires for not allowing them to spread their banking business in eastern Europe for at least three thousand years.

- "Names especially true names are powerful things mister Potter however you might call me Aurgin for the rest of your remainder here"-he answered with a rude tone although if he really disliked us he wouldn't be here so I didn't take it personally and I shared this information with Hermione who had negotiated the terms of our alliance with the goblins and yet seemed offended by the way Aurgin responded to my question.

He led us toward the portal who once again was filled with light that seemed like a pool of water, really shiny water, and we entered first, seemingly entering before your guest was a sign of disrespect, and when we emerged we saw a gigantic city with buildings hundreds of meters tall, and the muggles who prided themselves that their buildings were the tallest in the world, and that was separated by rivers of flowing magma.

- "Miss and Mister ambassador you will have time later to admire the beauty of this buildings but now the king and his advisors are waiting"-he said while gesturing with his hand towards the biggest building I have ever seen, that thing was the size of a mountain and that was saying something.

- "I thought that patience is one of the greatest virtues one could posses"-I told him a little confused, how could this beings who thought that patience was one of the greatest virtues be so impatient.

- "It is Mister Potter, but so is punctuality"- he said quickened his steps.

It took us fifteen minutes to get there by walking because Aurgin said that getting there by "Slipping" would be considered rude. When we entered inside the palace we were amazed, Hallways who were gigantic even for a person of our size let alone a leprechaun sized individual.

The walls covered with a metallic substance that looked like gold but was something else who was super resistant to bear all the heat of the lava rivers and the sheer weight of the palace, in the walls there were jewels of every kind and they were the biggest I had ever seen, diamonds the size of my fist, rubies the size of giants eyes, there were a lot of their inventions lying around mostly for protection but they made the view even more spectacular.

When we entered the throne room we saw a male Dactyl who was simply, well beautiful, who wore a crown but he seemed to young to be a thousand years old as we were told

- "Greeting my friends, I hope you had a wonderful journey here"-he said with a voice who was the exact contrary of the tone of voice of our guide.

- "Thank you for your welcome King Sebastian"-Hermione said while bowing her head and I were pulled out of my thoughts and did the same.

- "I hope Aurgin here hasn't bothered you much he is always so rigid"- the king said while patting the shoulder of the younger dactyl.

- "No at all but I was hoping we could get to the point as quickly as we can because we are at war and we are needed home, I hope you understand"-I said.

- "Of course I read the proposal of your government and it was certainly very enticing but tell me why should I involve myself and my people in this war and risk the wrath of the vampires should you lose"-he said sitting down in his throne and his voice getting serious.

- "Because we won't"-said Hermione

- "You sound so sure youngling"-one of the king's advisors said.

- "I am because we have the best trained Aurors, we have the Veelas, Goblins, Manes and the Manticores in our side"-she said.

- "The vampires do to have an impressive array of allies don't you agree"-the king said.

- "True but we have something that they don't"-said Hermione.

- "And what may that be?"-he said sounding interested.

- "We have him"-she said while pointing at me-"his spells have already stopped the vampires advancement and with your help we shall defeat them once and for all"

- "Interesting"- the king said while looking at me-"but war is such a messy and tiring thing so all the help you will get from us will be our weapons"

- "Thank you my lord"- I said before Hermione could say something that would ruin it all.

As soon as we were out of the cave I informed the MEF of the development and I thought to myself "_Its time to kick some vampire's ass_"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Turning the Tide**

**Thanks to everybody for reading my story and a special thanks to my readers who sent a review, I will follow your advices especially the writing advices from Thracer. Again sorry to everyone from Belgium especially the city of Namur for the inaccurate portray of the lands geography.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.****  
><strong> 

**Omniscient and omnipresent narrator.**

**January 5, 2003**

This year had started as a very gloomy year, the war hadn't spared any part of Europe and although the wizard alliance army's numbers had gone up to a fifty thousand the enemies numbers had gone over two hundred thousands troopers, mostly Bakhtaks and vampires and there was no hope this war was going to end any time soon. Harry had been getting richer during this war, when he was informed that he owned a fortune of seventeen billions of galleons he though it was a joke from one of his friends but then he rationalized , "Moody" had invented three warding systems already and they were bought by every witch and wizard in the whole world, the MEF had been paying him a small fortune every month for every spell that he had invented to aid the war efforts (or at least "Moody" had) and his duties as an ambassador and his family had always been rich that without taking in count the Blacks and Dumbledore family fortune so it was possible and he decided he would use his wealth to help in the rebuilding of Magical Europe after the war ended.

During this months he had learned many things about his allies and was surprised that no one had ever heard of them or at least knew this secrets, the Veelas were once human nearly two thousand and some years ago but had created an ability (they can be created like spells and rituals only they are more complex, he even had given himself psionic abilities but they were rather weak for now) which gave them all their abilities and they had been inherited through the generations gaining more and more strength, the Goblins were not greedy per se but actually they needed gold and jewels to reproduce and not lose their powers and die but the wizards wanted to keep them all for themselves hence the reasons of the goblins uprisings, in the end they decided to become bankers in order to have enough gold and jewels to keep their race from dying (yeah wizards were jerks).

The Manticores were here even before mankind let lone wizards came to walk upon this world(I think we were still apes) and the reason the hated the Bakhtaks and the Antero Vipunen was because they came from another dimension and they wanted to conquer this world and live no place for the native races and according to them they were disrespectful to their Elders (aka Manticores), Manticores were quite peaceful when and if they survived their first century during which they were according to them in phase of rebellion and because of that they learned to value the life of every creature (except for creatures that were not native to this universe).

Dactyls have been around for fifteen thousand years since they were created by the Atlanteans (yeah the guys of the city of Atlantis) to serve in their massive magical forges until ten thousand years ago Atlanteans decide to go to war with the Dark Gods (the Manes had told nothing else about them except that even their weakest was stronger then the Big Three of the Greek gods) and lost quite spectacularly with the city itself being thrown to the end of the ocean, creating what humans know as the Mariana Trench the deepest part of the ocean, and then the city was atomized, there were very few survivors mostly those who were not in the city and some others who were lucky enough to evade the Dark Gods attention, the Atlanteans, having lost a great portion of their knowledge and powers keeping only a part of their arithmancy, reproduced with the normal human population creating the seed of what is know now as the wizarding world, the Dactyls were then "adopted" by Hephaestus to work in his forges alongside the Elder Cyclops.

This guys must have the worst luck possible because two thousands years ago all the gods lost their anchor in this world (human faith and prayer) due to the widespread of Christianity and were forced to leave this world or risk their essence being torn apart (they didn't have souls) so the Dactyls were left alone again and sought comfort in transforming Hephaestus old workshop into a gigantic city and that's why they feared going to war especially since the vampires were creations of the Dark Gods.

The Manes were in his opinion the most interesting because they had achieved dimension (because worlds and dimensions are very different but that will be explained latter) jumping abilities although at the price of being trapped in their ethereal (ghost-like) form forever, before they came to our world they had built a great cities out of the crystals which were native to their dimensions, their architectural feats were incredible even if magic was involved but their only flaw was that they were to peaceful and didn't know war so when the Antero Vipunen, which were their equivalent of nomads which consumed every crystal in one area and then moved on and returned only when the crystals had grown back (yeah in their dimension magical crystals grew instead of plants and they were the food source of the Antero Vipunen while the Manes feed on the excess energy released from the crystals) attacked they were defenseless and they were slaughtered in millions, it was genocide, only three hundred thousands remained and they finally learned how to fight but they were outnumbered at least ten to one and instead focused on escaping. Finally they found a way to escape to our world and they took it but the price they payed was thatthey were stuck in their ethereal form forever. They finally had a chance to recreate their civilization but the Antero Vipunen found their portal and came through it to a new world to consume. The war between them restarted and this time the Manes responded in full force but they were still being slaughtered, that was until Merlin found them and he together with a tribe of druids (who were not as peaceful as the rest of their people) fought the Antero Vipunen back and even started to do to them the same thy did to the Manes (guess they pissed him off a lot) but stopped after the Manes begged him not to exterminate them all and just to close the portal to their dimension (in a few centuries they developed the ability to travel at will, I guess from the magical radiation of the magical portal ) and that's how they came to be in his debt.

A shocking revelation came to Harry through the Manes, Merlin had invented by the time he met them a form of the pensieve computer which was astounding because even him had created it based on the Muggle computers, which made him think he must have encountered an Atlantean archive (and had the same idea as him) because they had a super advanced technology as well. "Moody" works by copycatting a person's knowledge on a subject and than it solves problems based on how that person would have (in this case Harry) only faster and easier because it didn't have human need to understand everything, for it was just enough that it worked, how could be found later, a greater ability is its ability to work on a theoretically infinite number of problems at he same time without it affecting the speed with which this problems were solved because what really mattered was the complexity of the equation and the Manes informed him that Merlin's computer was more advanced than "Moody" even after all the upgrading that he had done to it o the Atlantean arhive was the only logical explanation.

Spell making was only about creating a structure which was then filled with power from a wizard's core in order to achieve the desired result and it was possible to perform magic without a structure, which came in the form of spells, but the result of it would be totally random even for one with the strongest willpower. The more powerful the number the more powerful the structure and less energy was needed as well as allowing for greater feats of magic to be achieved although it may seem as this greater feats required more magic power in reality they required less than if this same feat was made with the less powerful numbers.

The next big shock was learning the difference between worlds and dimensions. A dimension was a plane of existence which was infinite in size but it never grew and it was connected to the universe which on the other hand grew in size and if the universe ended so did the dimensions but if a dimensions was destroyed or ended the universe was practically unaffected, dimensions are all connected naturally to the universe but not all dimensions are connected to themselves naturally. Worlds were the entire thing universe plus its dimensions

And with this knowledge still trying to settle in he went to the MEF headquarters in London which had become their main base since the vampires and their army had yet to create a foothold in the island and they were trying to keep it so. When he entered he noticed immediately that there were more guards than ususal in the interior and he simply changed direction towards the war room before the goblin in the reception could inform him. As he entered the war room he saw a map of continental Europe and the Goblin king, Alexandru Damian prime minister of MEF, the Veela lord commander or in this case lady commander Annette Boudin, the Manticores Master Father Foulwing (it must have been a nickname because its wings were no different than the other manticores wings), a Dactyl who seemed really ancient and kept the title of Master of the Underground (officially he was here as a private consultant on the engines that were sold to the wizard's) and the Manes representative Fleet general (which was their greatest rank after the seven councilman's because they led their crystal ships through the dimensions and at the same time led a part of their infantry) deep into discussion.

"You could have informed beforehand of this"-Harry said as he bowed to the different representatives of the different allied races.

"Sorry Master Mage Potter but we were informed of this barely half an hour ago ourselves"-Foulwing said bowing his head as a sign of respect toward the great wizard.

"So what's up"-He said pointing at the map.

"You give yourself too much importance youngling"-said the Dactyl.

"You forget he is still officially an ambassador so that can be taken as an offence toward his government and as consequence as an offence towards his allies, and I don't take offenses lightly"-said Elliot Frozenshimmer the Manes Fleet general while releasing a trick they called "Aura of intimidation"

"Don't worry Elliot I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you, only me and normally I would challenge him to a duel but we still need him"-Harry said while sitting down and he heard Elliot whisper "for now" and judging from the Dactyl face he heard it to.

"Enough bickering like little children we have more pressing matters at hands, or claws"-said Foulwing apparently trying to mimic human humor and lighten up the mood.

"Okay, we have a vampire army of about eighty thousands nearing Belgium and we just don't have the numbers to stop them without weakening our position in most of Europe"-said Alexandru and pointing in the map at a red line which showed their movements.

" To make it worse it is rumored that a Blood Warlock is leading the army, and for those who don't know what that is, a Blood Warlock is vampire who uses dark Blood Magic"-said Annette.

"Blood Magic is just a myth to scare little children"-said Urmolin, the Dactyl Master of the Underground

"That's where you are wrong Urmolin because I'm living proof that Blood Magic does exist"-said Harry while showing his scar from which powerful magic still resided-"I thought that you having lived with the Atlanteans and Hephaestus would have taught you a few tricks"

"How did… How did you know that mortal"-said the dactyl fury and surprise showing in his voice and the listeners looking at him stunned at such a revelation.

"What the name or your races story"-said Harry calmly which only served to infuriate the Dactyl further.

"Both, you idiot"-said the furious Dactyl

"While I would like to gloat about reading your mind the truth is that your name is written in ancient Aramaic (old Hebrew language) and I can read it, as for your races story the Manes were kind enough as to share it with me"-Harry said calmly.

"It wasn't your right to tell"- Urmolin said turning toward the Manes Fleet general.

"It was his right to learn"-Elliot said while contacting him mentally.

"I'm sorry Master Mage for being angry at you for your blood right"-the Dactyl said while bowing to Harry, a sign that he was sorry for his misconduct, apparently being the Merlin spawn gave you some leeway with many races but what baffled Harry was the "your blood right" part but he would ask latter.

"You already are and as for that little vampire problem give me twenty thousands warriors and I will solve it here"-said Harry pointing at a field three miles west of a city in Belgium named Namur.

"That's half of what we planned to send against them and how do you exactly plan to do that"-said Alexandru looking interested in my proposal.

"Oh, I'll just use my new invention, golems and repeat a muggle battle, the Battle of Marathon"-Harry said with a smirk.

"Even if our Mane allies have so much faith in you why should we give command of so many soldiers to one so inexperienced"-said Foulwing.

"Because I will assist him"-said the Mane Fleet general.

"Well that's resolved now to the problem of our supply lines in Ukraine"- said Alexandru.

**January 12, 2003**

It was a rainy day as the wizard army was taking the position for which they had been trained to do since they arrived in this position five days ago and they had learned that in the opposing army were seven of the most feared vampire clans (**Nightmare Association, House of the Phoenix, Tormented Covet, Grave Phalanx, Night Ancestors, Limbo's Birth, Annihilation Legion**) whose fighting prowess was feared even among the most powerful of wizard's. After three hours of standing still they heard a rumbling noise coming from the underground which was a trademark of the Antero Vipunes passage, then there was an explosion noise and the entire army came to this dimension minus the Antero Vipunen who were being entertained by five hundred Manes at the moment. The vampire army quickly assembled into a formation roughly the same as theirs only larger and more imposing.

For ten minutes none moved only eyeing their opponents before a small group of vampires detached from their main body and headed for the center of the zone between the two armies waving a white flag. Soon a group of wizard's and Veelas moved too toward the spot where the vampires had stopped. In five minutes they got there and from their groups two individuals moved forward.

"Flee little wizard's and you may live a little longer"-the vampire leader said.

"That won't happen, we just came here and we haven't yet had a chance to have a picnic in this lovely place, Blood Warlock"-Harry said while copying the tone of voice used by Dolores Umbridge.

"Names Retroz, foolish mortal, you will die last because I want to study that little piece of blood magic and you shall also suffer for your insolence"-he said pointing at Harry's forehead

"We shall see who die's first and even if you studied it for a thousand years you will never understand it because it was made from the love of a mother"-he said.

" There is no love in involved in Blood Magic only blood and power"-he said

"You are wrong Warlock love is one of the humans greatest power just because you don't understand it doesn't mean it doesn't exist"-Harry said calmly.

"Enough with this small talk, since you refused my merciful proposal I shall march upon you and exterminate you all like rats"- Retroz said with a maniac gleam in his eyes.

"Let's go this warlock doesn't want to parlay but to tell jokes because no one has ever succeeded in exterminating all rats"'-Harry said turning around with a dramatic wave of his hand.

As soon as he returned to his encampment he turned around and glared at a soldier of his entourage.

"Did you see through their glamour's"-Retroz asked.

"Yes master, barely a glimpse but I saw that their center has less numbers"-he said with a smile thinking on the reward he would get.

"Good there we shall concentrate our forces and we shall crush them"-Retroz said.

"But there they must have concentrated their best wizard's"- one of the commanders near him said.

"True but great numbers can overwhelm even the most powerful of them or are the **Grave Phalanx **afraid of giving their lives for our great cause"-said he while glaring at the commander.

"No, sire"- the commander said.

"Then take with you thirty thousand bakhtaks, **Annihilation Legion **and the rest of your clan's warriors and crush their center"-he said with a smirk without realizing that they had just walked into a trap.

**In the wizard and allies army**

Harry and the rest of the commanders were seeing right through the vampires wards and saw the vampire army readjusting their formation accordin to their plans

"I was afraid we made the wards a little too powerful to bypass"-said Elliot with a smirk.

"I thought that too but luckily that apprentice was strong enough"-Harry said looking at his new armor Dawns Whisper.

"Stop staring at your armor, its great we get it but I still don't understand why you let that Dactyl go away with just this little gift"-Elliot said with a look of anger when he spoke of the Dactyl.

"Because then I would be a hypocrite because his reaction was the same I would have if somebody discovered a secret of mine, since it is their custom to make a gift to a person they have offended who was I to say no"-he said the last part with a shrug.

"Sir, the vampire army is about to move against us, what should we do now?"-a young officer said.

"Hold your positions and keep them, Elliot take command of the right flank and Yvone (Veela) take command of the left flank I will take command of the center"-Harry said preparing to "Slip"

"You shouldn't take such a risk, Harry"-said Yvone.

"She is right, if something happens to you it will be our doom, the army will scatter and the battle lost"-Elliot said.

"No it won't they have been trained well and if something happens than both of you know what to do"-Harry said "Slipping"

"Good luck Harry I hope you are right"-said Elliot before teleporting away followed by Yvone "Slipping' to the left flank.

The center of the army was buzzing with excitement which comes before a battle and then Harry appeared in the front. The entire was quiet preparing to hear a speech like it was customary for a leader. Harry really had hoped he won't have to give one, he was really rubbish at giving speeches, "_Here goes nothing_" – Harry thought to himself.

"The time is now near at hand, which must probably determine whether wizards, Veelas, Manticores are to be free from their slavery; whether their houses are to be pillaged and destroyed, and themselves killed in the most inhuman of ways. The fate of unborn millions will now depend, , on the courage of this army and every individual in ti. Our cruel and unrelenting enemy leaves us only the choice of a brave resistance, or the most submitting to Oblivion. We have, therefore, to fight, or to die. Our own honor calls upon us for and if we now fail, the whole world as we know it will cease to be. Let us, then rely on the goodness of our cause, to give us the strength that we need to win this battle

Let us, therefore, a encourage each other, and show the whole world that free creatures , fighting for their country; for their loved ones is superior to any number of soulless beings who only love power if that can even be called love. The enemy will endeavor to intimidate by the use of their numbers; but, remember, they have been repulsed on various occasions even if they had superior numbers. Every good soldier will be silent and attentive and will wait for orders, and whatever Superior being is out there I hope is with us today."

The vampire and allies army propelled itself forward with their immense speed and then when halfway across the field their speed was reduced to that of a normal human and yet the wizard army didn't move standing still as the superior in numbers army came towards them. Harry stood there watching the vampire army rushing toward them and then with a signal he said **Piertotum locomotor** and at the same time seven hundred wizards and Veelas cast the same spell and thousands of steel statues came to life and rose from the ground where they lay to protect those who summoned them. Hundreds of balls of venom were launched but most of them were to far to even reach the wizards and their statues while some lucky ones splashed harmlessly against the metallic statues, a moment latter three thousands wizards and Veela said **Repellum Nox,** and foused the spell into being forward moving, thousands of light waves crashed against the enemy army overpowering the vampires and bakhtaks anti-sun wards.

The momentum carried the vampires and their allies to impale themselves into the statues special steel-silver alloy spears and hundreds burst to dust but in less than two minutes the Bakhtaks sharp claws cut right through the statues despite them being able to move more freely than stone ones and being commanded to avoid being hit as much as possible and found their way into the front of the army, in the center the statues were almost overpower entirely and many vampires and bakhtaks came in front of the wizards who started firing spells with a precise order, three hundred launched **Repellum Nox **while the rest just fired whatever charm or curse could damage and kill their enemies without killing their allies. Harry felt a pressure in his ears and he understood that manticores were using their magic since his psionic powers were especially attuned to manticore nature magic, a scream was heard from the vampires rear and they saw as hundreds of scorpion-men's were being crushed by an invisible force that they couldn't stop. Harry returned towards the enemies closest to him and shouted **geli ignis **and a pale blue flame shot out from his hand (he had created a way to keep a wand inside an object , like a ring, to keep it protected and that would allow them to cast spells who seemed to come just out of nowhere) and it caught a group of vampires, in a few seconds his Frost fire spell overpowered their wards and turned them into a pool of goo, **fulminis **he cast and a massive surge of electricity covered a nearby group of bakhtaks and they exploded into dust almost immediately.

The battle however soon turned into melee, and Harry brought out his newly made blade, forged from adamantium and layered with the most powerful magic he knew, It was as long as Zar'roc but its blade silver where Zar'roc was red, its handle was expandable to be used with two hands or one as the need arise and he named it Epilogue as it was to be upgraded as his magical repertoire grew. The blade swung among enemies furiously and was lit aglow from the magic that was layered into it and was now for the second time since created active and many fell to it oh he was glad to Brom for his lessons and to "Moody" for creating a magical enhancement spell which gave them a chance to mach vampires and bakhtaks speed and strength. The enemy finally managed to kill some wizards and Veelas who in their defense took down quite a few of them before falling, in the center the causalities were even greater than on any other part of the army, luckily most of them were golems filled with conjured blood and given a little sentience, enough to fool the enemies into thinking they were real while in reality two thousand wizards, witches and Veela were standing hidden behind concealment charms in the wizard & allies camp awaiting the signal to join the main body of the army for the last push.

For an hour Harry fought and he started to feel his arms go heavy and his throat go sore from casting spells aloud and his section of the army had retreated enough to give the impression of defeat, The vampire Blood Warlock had finally entered the battlefield considering it safe enough to enter it, the fool he just fell into his trap without realizing it, he only regretted the fact that he wasn't in his prime so that he could defeat him easily but he would make do. He proved an worthy opponent, surrounded from thirty bakhtaks he rained destruction upon every wizard on sight, even a Manticore had fallen to his magic and he couldn't take it anymore ** concenturio****lucis ****hastae **he whisperedand a hundred spears made of pure light pierced the bakhtaks surrounding Retroz and Harry neared him with the sword aglow.

"So you come to your death"-said Retroz.

"No, I just came to test if you were so strong as everybody said, although I must say you don't seem like much to me"-Harry said preparing himself to cast.

"Fool, you came to your own death, **-**said Retroz and cast **interitus obsero** .

A bolt of red energy came toward him and would have hit him if he didn't block it with the blade of his sword, the sword pushed violently against him a testament of the strength of his blood empowered magic. Harry moved towards Retroz with a great speed but the Warlock simply avoided his swipe and retreated casting **interitus obsero **again and this time Harry chose to avoid it but in doing so Retroz took advantage and moved using his vampire speed, which wasn't nullified due to his personal wards, and grabbed Harry by his throat and looked him in the eye before biting him in the arm and then retreated screaming because Harry had injected some garlic in his bloodstream as had done all soldiers in the army.

"Fool you must have foreseen that I had taken such precautions"-Harry said looking in his eyes and understanding that now he was overcome with bloodlust.

"That was nothing compared to what I am going to do to you before I decide to finally kill you"-he said launching himself forward and screaming**ignis** **potentis.**

The powerful flames hit the shield Harry conjured and he was surprised at their potency because those flames were as powerful as Dumbledore's himself and that was quite a feat, then he saw it a flask attached to his belt, from there rose drops of blood which then evaporated, he couldn't resist for long under that torrent of flames so he did the only thing that he could do **probus energiae radiare **and a beam of pure white light made of positive energy, matching his own magic color shot out of his hand and destroyed the flames who were imbued with dark energy drawn from the pain of those from whom he had taken the blood and Retroz own anger, and hit Retroz squarely in the chest but strangely he didn't burst into dust like a vampire hit by that spell should.

Retroz didn't speak but he attacked with a blade made of obsidian, which baffled Harry since last time he looked at his opponent he didn't have any sword with him, but what could he do so he parried his attack and started attacking him but he was to fast and then Retroz pointed at Harry and said **sanguis** **energiae spaera **and at the same time a tiny globe of blood evaporated right in front of him and an orb made of red energy came for him but he stopped it with a shield but what shoked him was that his shield almost failed him so he decided to attack "**solaris ignis spaera" -**he screamed and from his hand a small orb made of plasma went for Retroz but he simply said **sanguis aegis **and a red shield, which was unlike any shield he had seen because it fluctuated and seemed to spread even its light in mall waves, appeared between him and the plasma ball and it strangely stood even when hit (since plasma spells seemed capable of draining even the most powerful shields).

"Incredible it took quite some blood to stop that one, it means I will have to take you alive but not necessarily uninjured "-he said before dropping his shield and attacking with his obsidian blade.

Harry couldn't continue like this for long, his body was tired and sore from using that much magic since the battle started, he didn't even have the energy to cast the more version of the plasma spell then an idea came to him but it would be a far fetched scheme but even if it didn't work he would take that bastard down with him. Harry "Slipped" a hundred meters away and said **Accio Flask** but the flask didn't move, in a second Retroz speeded right in front of him and grabbed him by the throat and then he lifted him

"Fool did you think that I would have not protected my flask with wards, now you pay the price"-said the bloodlust crazed vampire.

"No, now you do **probus energiae** **displosionis"-**Harry said and a massive surge of white light explode in middle of the two combatants.

Both of them were thrown ten meters away from each other, Retroz tried to add strength to his personal wards using the blood in his flask but found he couldn't and in the last moment before his wards failed he cursed himself for falling for such a trick and then he felt immense heat in his chest. Harry got up and looked at his armor and was glad he had worn it for that armor saved him from being fried from the power of his spell and then he saw in the direction of Retroz and saw he was up and his eyes were a blood re color and his chest was totally charred and his vampire healing wasn't kicking in, such was the effect of positive energy on a vampire as evil as him.

"You really think that would have killed me"-said Retroz while laughing.

"Yeah but I took your flask so bye bye blood magic"-Harry said smiling.

"Fool but I don't need blood magic to take down a weakened you"-he said.

Retroz tried to attack him with his vampire speed but found he couldn't and Harry just sidestepped him and thrust Epilogue right into his chest and as the sword began to glow again Retroz looked him in the eye.

"What did you do to me"-Retroz said as his magic tried to fight both the wound and his sword's magic.

"The same thing that we did to your brethren, no personal ward, no powers"-Harry said.

"Isn't it a bit anti-climatic, we didn't fight a legendry magical battle"-he said chuckling and finally succumbing to his wounds and Epilogues magic

"True, **totalus scientia transduco**"-said Harry.

He felt all of Retroz knowledge on magic including blood magic rush into his mind and at the same time being transferred to "Moody" , the spell was a bit to near to the dark arts for his liking but he needed to know his enemies in order to fight them so he would care for that latter so he sent the signal to the camp and sensed with his psionic powers as two thousand wizards "Slipped" into the battlefield on both the right and left flank. In the next ten minutes the enemy army was routed in the flanks and the center soon found itself under heavy fire from both flanks. Harry moved quickly into the confusion of the battle and killed many enemies but his mission was to kill as many scorpion-men's as he could and even used Blood magic, that still felt weird but he at least drew power from the positive emotions of the creatures whose blood was in that flask and wasn't as surprised when his magic came out even stronger than Retroz's blood magic after all good emotions always trumped bad ones.

After a while he saw a vampire coming for him and he raised his sword and prepared to fight him with his blade. The vampire proved to be an excellent fighter and he wasn't in his best condition right now so he had to use magic and pretty strong one. **Astringere ut hic locus** and he drew a drop of blood from the flask, which he suspected was enlarged in the inside, and the vampire was pined to the ground unable to move.

"What's your name vampire"-Harry asked him.

"My name is Ernoul leader of the **Grave Phalanx** and yours Blood Warlock"-he asked.

"Mine is Harry and I'm not a Blood Warlock I'm just borrowing a few spells from our mutual friend Retroz"-he said.

"So you killed him didn't you"-he asked surprised that Retroz had fallen.

"No I just asked him nicely and he became dust, now to business take your clan and leave now if you don't want to die here today together with your clan"-Harry said.

"Why are you doing this wizard"-he asked.

"Because I won't to fight you in other circumstances where we both will be in our best not like this, like a coward"-he said gesturing to him being bind to the ground.

"I didn't expect such a honor code from a mortal, a wizard non the less"-he said surprised-"and what if I refuse"

"Then I will let you here defenseless for any one to kill you, I will not take your life for the reasons I told you before but neither will I let you go so that you can kill more of my soldiers"-Harry said shrugging.

"I will take your offer but don't expect mercy from me when we met net time"-he said.

"I shall not"-Harry said releasing him and adding a modified version of the unbreakable vow which would compel him to keep his word, it never hurt to be on the safe side.

Ernoul kept his word without his spell having to interfere and Harry waited for a minute for them to go far enough and then he prepared to cast the spell which would seal the fate of this battle. The death of Retroz, the coming of the reinforcement, **the Grave Phalanx** having fled and with the Manes now having returned from their underground and dimensional battle victorious had caused most of the army to flee but they were still some pockets of vampire resistance that were stopping the army from attacking the retreating enemy army so he levitated a small sphere of blood and cast **probus energiae undae **and the sky was lit by a white glow, the physical manifestation of the positive energy wave spreading over the battlefield, he felt every vampire presence in the field disappear and knew the spell had done its work and the sphere of blood in his hand evaporated as it was drained by the spell.

**January 21, 2003**

The battle was a total victory, after his spell had killed according to Elliot a thousand five hundred vampires the army had been free to chase the retreating army and they had decimated it completely, over sixty thousand had been killed in the vampires side and two thousand four hundred on our side. Harry felt sick with himself, he knew it was a victory, he knew many more would have died if he didn't come up with that strategy but he couldn't just shake the feeling he could have done more. He was being called a hero, the Vampires Bane, word of the spell he had cast in the end had spread like wildfire and he was being hailed as the next Merlin (if they knew how close to the truth they were) and when he had told them that the spell was Blood Magic they were surprised because according to them mastering Blood Magic took many years of practice even if you knew the spells but then I was supposed to be the Merlin spawn.

Harry was heading in the war room after the celebrations had finished, not even his friends had succeeded in the task of lifting his spirits and as he entered he saw that only Elliot was already there the others had yet to arrive.

"Hello harry how have you been"-he asked.

"Been better, by the way its good to meet you here alone, I wanted to ask you want did Urmolin mean when he said it was your blood right"-Harry asked suddenly remembering the question that had been troubling him.

"He meant that you are a descendant of Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay as all the Potters are"-he said-"you see she was the apprentice of Merlin and latter on his wife the whole fight thing was who was better suited to rule Camelot, Arthur or his cousin Mordred, the point is that they had two children Avalis Dumbledore and Brandennan Potter, the first inherited part of their powers thanks to Merlin since he didn't want to take the chance that one of their descendants might became a dark lord with powers equaling his while the Potters took their intelligence and he and his wife foresaw that one day a descendant from this lines would become the Merlin spawn. Another thing you must know is that Merlin had many wives during the one thousand years that he lived in this world and over sixty percent of the wizards in the world have some of Merlin's blood but none of this bloodlines were as strong as to overcome the spell that Merlin made except for the Dumbledore and Potter line after all they were descendants from the most powerful magic-users to ever walk the earth, in comparison you are still beginner.

"Well that's a lot to digest"-Harry said trying to come to terms with this new information.

After a few minutes they heard noises coming from the hallway and saw them coming in laughing. They all were seated before Alexandru stood.

"Harry let me express our gratitude for this wonderful victory"-he said-"before we start official business there are two participants in our council who would like to say something"

"Master Potter I would like to offer my apologies to my offense toward you last time we met and my doubts in your leadership skills"-Urmolin said and he sat avoiding eye contact with Harry

"I would also like to apologies for my doubt in your leadership skills and say that every manticore will from now on obey to you as if you were a brood commander"-Foulwing said bowing his head a sign of great respect for an individual into their society.

"Let the past be bygone and thank you Master Foulwing for the great honor you gave me"-Harry said and then he sat.

"Now that this is over this has been a matter greatly discussed, yesterday we finally arrived at the conclusion that you would be the best individual to command the siege of Karthamere keep"-he said-"the Keep is located in the Italian alps and is the center of military movement of Europe and if that keep was to fall we would gain a great advantage over them, what do you say Harry"

"What can I say, yes but I get to chose who will be lieutenants"-Harry said thinking "_So trouble keep following me and I wont run from them anymore_"

"Good who do you choose"-Alexandu said.

The rest of the meeting was filled with informing Harry of the terrain, enemy forces, the Keeps defenses, and with Harry choosing his lieutenants


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: It All Goes To Hell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**Thanks to all those who have followed this story and I seriously hope you like this chapter.**

**Omnipresent and omniscient narrator**

**April 8, 2003**

It had been two months since the siege of Karthamere began. In the beginning when the army had arrived they had found ten thousand vampires and bakhtaks waiting for them in formation. The battle was pretty short, the fools had charged against them in full speed thinking the wizards would use the same tactics as in the last battle but they were disappointed. They had stronger wards but this time the whole force fired and they used even some of the Dactyl's siege engines and broke their wards before they could make contact and then an area momentum reversal spell had sent all of their army crushing into the mountain side and nearly seven thousands perished with the wizard having no actual losses. The remaining vampires and bakhtaks were forced to retreat to the keep but not before the vampires and scorpion-men's launched curses and venom balls and a few of them got lucky and killed thirty of ours but not before losing another eight hundred to the wizards fire.

Harry moved alongside the camp inspecting his soldiers and the siege engines. The siege engines resembled catapults and they absorbed a spell cast by a wizard and then replicated it and increased the spells power a hundred fold. Harry's psionc abilities had increased a lot, by now he could move a few hundreds kilograms using telekinesis, he had developed some basic telepathy but it was in its early stages so it was pretty weak, Harry had discovered that he had empathic abilities and he could feel the emotions of everyone in his army at the same time( luckily he had discovered how to turn it of) but he still couldn't draw power from them, his ability to sense magic had increased to the point where he could feel even the Manes battle against the Antero Vipunen, another ability he had gained was that this psionic abilities increased his intelligence or as Harry said helped him "connect the dots"

Harry felt a presence come in the camp and recognized it as belonging to Elliot and he ran towards it. He found Elliot waiting for him with his scythe, Hellreaver, glistening with blood which showed that he had just came from a battle

"So another victory I suppose"-Harry said while pointing at the blood covered war scythe.

"Of course, what did you expect"-Elliot said while grinning.

"So anything new?"-Harry asked

"Yes, one of my soldiers reported to have heard an Antero Vipunen mumbling something about an Elemental Warlord waiting for us within the castle"-Elliot said looking worried.

"An Elemental Warlord, what is that"-said Harry.

"A vampire so old and powerful that can control all the elements with just his natural abilities while a normal vampire can control only fire and electricity and as if that wasn't enough they have insanely powerful magic , in comparison a Blood Warlock was a mere apprentice"-Elliot concluded.

"Okay that is a bad news, but what doesn't make sense is why he didn't attack during the whole siege, okay I get the initial battle but this entire time"-Harry said while in his mind raced possible scenarios.

"Probably he felt it was beneath him as most of them are clan leaders and I mean leaders not just war leaders Elliot said.

"Or there is something very important within the castle he couldn't risk letting defenseless, either way we will find out in less then two days"-Harry said.

"So you have finally found a way through"-Elliot said sounding eager to finally fight some vampire and not just Antero Vipunnen.

"No but good old fashioned brute force has taken a toll on their wards despite their attempts to strengthen them so in about two days their wards will collapse"-said Harry

"Good it is getting boring killing just Antero Vipunen"-said Elliot with a devious smile

"Well that's the bad news I need you to lead the Manes in the underground fight and not to allow any Antero Vipunen or reinforcements to enter that keep while we enter it"-said Harry flinching at the expression on Elliot's face

"As you say, sire"-said Elliot while disappearing into their dimension.

**April 10, 2003**

Harry stopped for one moment to drink another replenishing potion (a potion that regenerates the body from all wounds, to a point, and fatigue) and he felt himself return to full health but to bad that potion couldn't just regenerate his core from the strain that it had been put under a week ago when he performed the ritual to became a true shape shifter (a power "Moody" had just invented which allowed one to transform into whatever creature he wanted real or not, there were limitations but that's the basic of it)

He felt the Elemental Warlock's power the moment their wards fell and he was freaking powerful, he could match Dumbledore's power (who was weaker than Voldemort) and he just wasn't powerful enough right now to defeat him so he would have to relay on cunning.

The keep had been transformed into a battlefield and there was fight in every corner two thousand vampires and bakhtaks were fighting twice as many wizards, Veela and goblins while the Manticores stood outside the keep and bombarded it because bombarding it with the Dactyls siege engines were to dangerous.

While the vampires & allies were being defeated without much causality (relatively) they were doing their best to leave nothing for the wizards & allies to settle in and so the keep was now in flames and Harry was doing his best to find the Elemental Warlord but vampires were continuously coming his way, he figured they were trying to keep him from reaching the main structure but the question was why? What was there of such an importance that the usually egoist vampires were laying down their lives?

He was just about to enter the main building when suddenly three fireballs came towards and he conjured his shield as fast as he could but it was very close. "**Ignis torrentis"-** Harry shouted and a column of flames shot out of his hand and engulfed two of the three vampires, the third barely sidestepping it in tme.

This vampire was clad in a heavy armor but moved as fast as if he didn't, this was going to be a tough fight. The vampire wordlessly launched a ball of greenish energy but Harry sidestepped it and whispered **magus pyrobolum**and a powerful explosion threw the vampire away. Harry used his magical enhanced speed to cover the distance quickly but before he could have a chance to hit him with Epilogue he disappeared in a sort of black mist, Harry felt his presence right behind him "Slipped" just in time to avoid a magic blast directed to his head. This meant this vampire specialized in spell casting rather than physical fighting which meant he could only take him down through outlasting his energy reserves or doing something he won't see coming, he opted for the second but the question was what since this guy had probably centuries of experience so he must know at least some _tricks "oh well I'll make something as I go_"-Harry thought to himself.

For ten minutes they fought using powerful spells but none could gain the upper hand until Harry saw an opening**. "Chai coronae"**said harry and a ring of primordial matter (it was matter mixed with pure magic which existed before matter started to cool down and form the heavier elements) surrounded the vampire and then it closed on him and the vampire disintegrated into golden dust, one would think that after a few centuries using magic one would learn how to cast Omni directional spells but that was for the best since it saved Harry some time.

Harry wandered the hallways for about ten minutes when he finally found the vampire, that guy was really fast moving. The vampire was burning piles of scrolls when he found him, so he tried to be as silent as possible and take him by surprise but the vampire just raised his head and looked him into his eyes, the vampire had the looks of a mid-twenties man, with black straight so unlike Harry's own unruly hair, with a lean, muscular built, a deathly pale complexion, his facial features would be considered handsome by most but the most striking feature in his face were his eyes, those eyes radiated power, knowledge and intelligence but not malice, contrary of everything he believed, that vampire was not inherently evil, dedicated to his cause and people yes but not malicious or evil.

"So they send a boy to do a man's work"-he said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover"-Harry said reading his sword and his mind racing with spells he could use against this particularly strong foe.

"I know that boy as I knew the man who said that for the first time"-he said his eyes showing regret-"don't fight me using your knowledge gained by Retroz, he was a bloodthirsty fool, I on the other hand have had three thousand years to hone my skills and blood thirst"

"So may I know the name of my opponent"-said Harry getting ready to counter any underhand tactics.

"Of course my name is Tebu"-he said drawing his sword or better his scimitar.

"Well isn't that a little Egyptian?'-asked Harry

"Of course because I was Egyptian while I was still a human, if my looks confuse you, they are a thing that comes with the transformation"-he conclude.

Harry attacked first, Epilogue clashed with his enemy's scimitar and both weapons were lit aglow by their magic battling themselves. For about ten minutes both combatants fought furiously but Harry couldn't find any opening in Tebu's guard and he had already given him a cuts, superficial cuts but wounds nonetheless. Harry tried to take him by surprise him by throwing a wordless cutting charm but that didn't work and he was forced gain in the defensive.

"You know you are the best opponent I have faced in this last one thousand years"-he said while at the same continuing to attack Harry.

"Thanks you are the best yet but then again being said by someone as young as me it doesn't really mean much"-harry said, he had decided to show him the same respect he had shown him , after all he was the greatest swordsman and spell caster he had ever faced, in comparison Retroz was a mere toddler.

The fight increased in intensity until Tebu got a telepathic message and with a wave of his hands pinned to the nearest wall and then he left. Harry quickly got rid of the force keeping him pinned to the wall, he got it was Tebu's full powered spell but even so if Harry was in his full power that wouldn't even affect him. With is magic enhanced speed e was quick to catch up but before he could cast or make any other move a portal to the Antero Vipunen's dimension and he jumped in. Harry to enter into it before it closed and he found himself at what he could describe only as a gigantic underground gallery lit by crystals which glowed with every color known to man and some other not known.

"Do you have a death wish wizard"-said the vampire with a bored expression on his face.

"I guess I do"-Harry said before attacking him with all his fury.

The fury didn't last long and after a couple of minutes was again forced into the defensive but this time there was no telepathic message to stop Tebu from killing him and after a few more minutes he felt his arms grow heavy, his lungs burn from the strain the had been put under and his moves getting slower until with a complex move Tebu finally arrived to stab him with his scimitar. Luckily he had been capable of deflecting it in the last moment so it didn't touch his heart, bad news, the scimitar had been so close to his heart that it won't actually matter.

The vampire recognizing a fatal wound turned around to leave. In that moment he felt something inside his core, something recently added, he recognized it as his new true shape shifter powers although they shouldn't have been ready to use at least for another week, he figured that it was a combination of crossing dimensions coupled with this life threatening situation that gave him access to his new powers, and who was he to refuse such a gift. Harry focused into transforming into an animal that was immortal also that animal was fictional but then this was the moment of truth after all so why not push it a little. In that instant Harry could feel his body explode in fiery pain as he transformed.

The vampire felt the magic concentration and turned around to find himself face to face with a phoenix made entirely from bright blue flames and before he could react the Phoenix/ Harry fired a stream of blue fire laced with so much phoenix magic that it could hurt anything less than a divine being (that was exaggerating a bit but you get the point) and the Tebu was consumed in the fire and became dust. Harry looked around the tunnel, now he needed to find a Mane or if that failed he could always try to go to another world and then jump back to his original world since dimension jumping was a bit tricky into a dimension you didn't transport yourself. At that point a pair of Antero Vipunen appeared fro around the turn of the gallery and the moment they saw him their expression broke into a malicious sneer.

"_The to think I would fall to a pair of them, but on the other hand it's a great opportunity to test my new powers_"-Harry thought to himself as he began to visualize a gigantic vampire-werewolf hybrid. The idea came from muggle fiction which depicted them as beings with practically limitless powers and no weaknesses, which was to a certain extent true since they would only have a weakness from silver since both races had a weakness to it, their powers would increase thousand folds and considering the nature of their magical existence new powers would be gained in almost ninety for cent of the possibilities (or so said Moody). However that wasn't meant to be as before he could transform one of the giant's heads rolled down and within a second the second giant's heads was resting beside the first giant's head. in their faces were still etched their feral grins behind them stood none less than Elliot himself. He had a smug grin etched across his face as he approached a unarmed Harry.

"So you got in some trouble, I think you should be glad I felt your magic flare up from a few miles a way and that they can't"-he said pointing at the two dead giants.

Instead of answering him Harry just transformed into the hybrid form, which was reserved for the giants, but it would do to wipe that smug grin of the face of Elliot. As soon as he completely transformed, he growled right in Elliot's face and he acting from experience and fright slashed at Harry with his scythe but due to the way he envisioned the hybrid form the wound closed up immediately not leaving not even a scar, magical or otherwise, that would show that the wound was there in the first place.

"So the grand general got frightened"-said Harry still in his new hybrid form, his voice deeper than his human voice and power rolling off in waves.

"Shit that is heck of a useful power to have"-said Elliot regaining his bearings-"but then again I should have seen that coming since Merlin to had fun scaring the shit out of me using your same power or a different version but pretty similar."

"So friends again"-said Harry morphing back to his base form.

"Don't get so touché, I will get back for that scare you just gave"-said Elliot-"sending me to fight in this tunnels I can forgive but that I shall not, I declare a prank war officially started.'

"I should warn you I have a good a advantage over you"-said Harry.

"Oh yes and what may that be?"-asked Elliot.

"The bloodline of one of the three greatest pranksters in the world and their help"-Harry said showing him the resurrection stone.

"Well that's not fair"-pouted Elliot.

"I warned you"-said Harry.

Elliot opened a portal, which looked just like a ventilation shaft just capable of fitting at least four persons into it, and Harry took hold of Elliot's arm and soon they were speeding upwards and into the elemental warlord's office.

**May 14, 2003**

The past month had been very quiet for Harry, he had finally had the opportunity to catch up with his friends (Ron, Hermione and the rest of the DA which had survived) and the more fun part of it was the prank war that Harry and Elliot had started. He had discovered the Marauder part of himself that he didn't knew he had and had turned up that he didn't need the Marauders help in this war after all. The war had officially ended on May 8 when Elliot trying to avoid a bucket of water floating over his head had tried to transport in his home dimension but he had fallen into his greatest prank, a spell used to disrupt transport between the Manes original dimension and their universe modified a little to keep him in middle of the transition with only the upper half of his body in our universe while the rest in his original dimension. The cool part of the trick was that the part of the body that was in the other dimension had a little tickling hex (okay who was he kidding that was a major tickling hex) and the upper part was still connected so he felt it but he couldn't do anything. Harry had to give credit to Elliot, he resisted for two hours before breaking and giving in to the conditions placed by Harry.

The treaty was called the treaty of Clowns because he had to go around the Order of the Phoenix headquarters with his ethereal clothe morphed to look like clown uniform and saying whatever ridiculous phrases Harry could came up to everybody who passed by. The next highlight was the party that some young wizard had thrown, last night, and of course the Vampire's Bane was invited, when he woke up Harry figured that he could have consumed les Forest Delight (a wizard drink which contained no alcohol but it still got you drunk, or something pretty similar, it still gave you a headache if you consumed to much and made your memories fuzzy but in a few minutes they became clear again)

The real surprise was the incredibly beautiful witch, no correction Veela lying naked in his bed. Harry searched his mind on information on who she was, he remembered that he had talked (flirted) with some cute witches and latter that night with a few Veelas. Émeline Tomas was her name; the two had really liked each other although the two had agreed that this would be only a one night stand since he might or might not return from this war, well the real reasons were; that he knew he would have to return to Aleagasia eventually and he won't be using the time-stopped version of the jumping spell (the new version would allow him to choose a moment in the time flow to drop in but he would still won't be coming every day here and then return there since it would be really confusing) and he didn't feel comfortable starting a new relationship since he felt like he was betraying the memory of Ginny.

He then remembered he had to get to the Order of the Phoenix very quickly because the had finally arranged for a heavy military strike in the enemies rear lines with a group of one hundred of the best Wizards ,Veelas, Goblins and Manticores warriors . The reason of such an action was that the documents he had recovered in the Elemental Warlord's showed the best magic users the vampires had were to be gathered for a ritual that would happen today and would continue for at least 4 days in a ley lines intersection in the Balkans. From what the good understand this was some really powerful super weapon that would effectively end the war but they couldn't understand what the weapon was since the rest of the documents were burned into a cursed fire before he could save them.

He got there a bit late since the meting had already started and everybody stared at him when he entered with a rush in the war room.

"Sorry for being latte but I had some incoviniences along the way"-said Harry lying since the dely was him waking Émeline and apologizing for leaving so abruptly and the "Slipping' with his personal method directly into the headquarters.

"Oh, don't worry we get that you need some time to yourself"-said Alexandru while sharing a mischievous glance with Elliot

"Ok, than, what's the battle plan"-said Harry while sending a telepathic threat to Elliot, which made him pale even if he was ethereal.

"Its pretty simple, we found a gap into their perimeter"-said Alexandru pointing at one of the maps on the table-"well not a gap per se but there are only an estimated three hundred vampires on this spot.

"So there will still be a battle but won't it allow them to know we have found them"-asked Foulwing

"No if we attack quickly and with the power boost that we will get there it may be over in a few seconds and hopefully without any casualties on our side"-said Harry catching up with Alexandru's plan

"What mister Potter just said is indeed true that's why most of our task force will be composed of wizards since we get more of a boost than any other race"-said Alexandru.

"No one will even expect that we know since the Elemental Warlord was pretty powerful and supposedly burnt all documents before any of us could take him down"-continued Elliot.

" So after we dispose of the patrol we will strike directly for the defensive dome located in the middle of the enemy encampment, mister Potter here has assured us that he can take down the dome with a little help, so only twenty of us are going to attack the dome while the rest covers our back"-explained Alexandru-"once the dome falls we will be able to kill all the vampires within quickly since they must focus all their attention to the ritual and with them, well, dead the rest will just run away and hopefully they ask for peace once their super weapon project fails."

"Got it when do we leave"-said an over enthusiastic Ron

"In two days mister Weasly"-said Alexandru

**May 16, 2003**

It was an disturbing sensation for Harry to be travelling alongside one hundred of the best warriors of the wizarding alliance in the Mane's dimension tunnels as he felt all their eyes on him measuring him whether he was the legendary warrior who defeated an Elemental Warlord or just somebody who got very lucky. In order to prepare for this day Harry had used his true shape shifter powers to transform into a completely fictional race, which grew more skilled within hours as opposed to days, weeks and months needed by the other races**,**in order to became better in his use of meeleweapon**s** and magic combat techniques, as his true shape shifter powers allowed him to conserve whatever skill he gained while being transformed, unfortunately he couldn't just gain power so he had to make do with skill. Soon a portal was opened and they were outside, before even half of them were out the vampire sentries felt them and came there immediately.

The power boost was incredible, it allowed the wizards that were all ready out to effectively blast their enemies away, the boost the vampires gained by being in such a magic saturated ambient negated by the immense difference on the boost that wizards gained (wizards gained the more boost out of all races although it could be harmful as too much magic channelized would destroy ones capacity to do so for quite some time if not forever). As soon as they all gathered, they headed for the center of the enemy encampment, it was shaped like a ring, the center was a few hundred meters away fro the tents which were placed in a circle, it was ingenious, protecting your troops from any backlash while at the same time creating an insurmountable barrier for any attacking enemies, to bad they left a weak spot.

As they approached the center, which was surrounded by a dome, visible due to the massive amounts of energy focused there, they were discovered, there was no shouting since telepathy was much more effective and only Harry's psionic abilities stopped them from walking into a trap. The attack was swift, meant to destroy unsuspecting enemies but since that wasn't the case it turned into a full blown battle, the vampires falling into their own trap lost three hundred soldiers quickly, to the wizard & allies spells and curses but once they regained themselves from the stupor of such an response to their tactic the pushed against the task force with all their numbers. It was a chaotic mess, spells and curse lit the battlefield and the extra power made it even more dangerous to move across the battlefield without the protection of an cooperative protection spell but for the five wizards and one Mane moving across the battlefield there was no choice, Harry's armor had taken the most of the damage caused by mega-powerful spells hitting the ground nearby but the rest of the group wasn't as lucky and all of them had scrapes and bruises from the pieces of earth not toped by their armors wards (personal wards being to dangerous to use in such a magic saturated environment, until further refinement)

Soon they were in front of the transparent dome made from swirling royal purple energy, it was an imposing barrier but it would fall thanks to the properties that plasma had on shields be them technological or magical (at least magical created plasma)

"Alexandru get in position and keep chanting the spell I gave and don't stop for any reason until that dome is down and then fire every curse and spell that can cause massive damage in there before they can recover from their ritualistic trance"-shouted over the incredible background noise caused by the fighting nearby them.

"Will do just be careful not to overdo yourself Harry, its to dangerous in here"-shouted back Alexandru before getting into position with the other three wizards and one Mane spellcaster.

"**Magicum torrentis abluere sui praesidium"-**chanted all the spell casters except for Harry who was preparing himself to cast the most powerful spell that he had in his arsenal. He saw as the magic summoned by his allies battered against the dome and he saw some fluctuation in this dome and he also saw a spot where the ward was at its weakest and then he whispered "**ignis solarium fluvi**" and then all hell broke lose, a gigantic stream of plasma came forward much like a river and it battered against the weak spot in the dome, the dome fluttered wildly pointing at the fact that it was barely holding up against the onslaught of plasma hitting its weakest point, Harry gritted his teeth as he felt the amount of magic being channelized by his core and he calculated it to be about twice the amount it took to come back home from Aleagesia, it was quite an amount and he wouldn't last long before he would collapse from the stain his body was being put under.

Luckily for Harry the dome didn't hold up for long against the combined power of the plasma "river" and the ward demolishing spell and it soon fell. As soon as the dome was destroyed, Harry, Alexandru and the other spell casters started to launch every spell that they knew that would kill for a lack of a better word, the most vampire, the circle of vampire spell casters succumbed quickly to the bombardment from the wizards and the suddenly a massive surge of energy came from the center of the pentagram in which the vampires stood which destroyed all vampires within a two miles radius (not that there were vampires in such a distance but that was the range of the surge)

"The fools, they never though that they would be stopped and they didn't take precaution against such a magical backlash" – said a sweating Alexandru

"I don't know why but I feel that this isn't over"-said Harry his developing psionic abilities warning him of something strange happening there.

"What are you talking about they are all dust"-boasted the Mane spellcaster

At that exact moment the sky above them was filled with clouds that were filled with pure negative energy and an orb of red light appeared in the middle of the pentagram and began expanding into a portal

"You had to jinx it, didn't you"-said a wizard to the Mane spell caster

"All of you run as far from the portal as you can, right no"-shouted Harry while running himself as far as he could since his psionic abilities told him that.

A second latter a ball of red energy, the size of a fully grown man impacted in the ground causing a massive explosion and opening a crater. The explosion had caught two of the wizards nearer to the portal and now they were all covered in blood and had raised a thick cloud of dust.

From the dust a man came out, he was 190-195 centimeters tall, midnight black hair, a startling violet eyes which held an unnatural beauty, an athletic built and a face which held a beauty that would be mesmerizing to any female and that face also spoke of a cruelty that was unparalleled by anyone, even Voldemort appeared as an angel in comparison to this guy. His aura was a full pitch black something Harry thought was impossible because it spoke of an evilness that he thought impossible and in any being also it revealed nothing related to his personality except for his evilness and judging by his pale complexion Harry figured out he must be a vampire

"Thanks mortals for fulfilling the last part of the ritual, for a moment I thought the won't give their worthless existence to bring me back"-said the stranger-"it feels so good to be in the universe after a thousand years of imprisonment"

"How can you speak so for those who were about to give their lives for you"-asked terrified a male Veela.

"For the won't even exist without me for I am Elyanus Dracula, the first of all vampires, a god amongst all of you vermin's"-he exclaimed-"and as a thanks for your help your deaths shall be swift"

"You are that guy in the muggle novel"-asked the same Veel

"Of course not that was my traitor of a son and he shall pay for his betrayal as soon as I find him"-said the vampire hate evident in his voice

And as soon as he said that he speed right in front of the Veela who spoke to him and ripped his heart out of his chest and in his hand the heart dried and became black before the body of the dead Veela could touch the ground. Every soldier that had survived the battle, eighty-six in totals fired whatever curse came in forefront of their minds toward the vampire but he simply turned around and broke the neck of the wizard nearest to him and then fired a red orb of energy toward the only manticore that was part of the task force and the manticore fell with a hole in his/her chest.

"**Avada Kedavra**" shouted both Harry and Alexandru knowing that no other spell had any chance of harming him but the vampire raised his hand the green beams of light simply disappeared and then he speed toward them and punched Alexandru in the chest and Alexandru would have died if he didn't conjure a shield right above his skin, instead he only flew a dozen meters away.

"You wizard, your magic feels different"-he said eyeing Harry curiously

"You want to see why"-said Harry transforming into a vampire-werewolf hybrid (although that hurt like a bitch due to the massive amount of magic in the ambient affecting the transformation).

" Transforming into an Abomination wont help you"-he spat

Harry attacked him with all of his newfound strength but the vampire simply blocked his attacks and pushed Harry upwards and before Harry could touch the ground he impaled Harry with his forearm. Harry got up quickly and took out Epilogue which began to shine with magic once out of the bottomless bag which only meant that the vampire was so powerful Epilogue felt its presence even when meters away. The vampire laughed and speed toward him and so did Harry, the vampire was faster and punched Harry in the gut but Harry hit him with his sword and then the unimaginable happened, Elyanus stopped the sword with his bare hand and he didn't even have a scratch in his hand and then he simply tightened the grip on the sword and it broke in two.

Harry took that opportunity to punch him in the face and the vampire flew twenty meters away and Harry speed toward him with the intention to rip his heart out and burn it but Elyanus stopped mid-air and fired an orb of red energy which hit Harry squarely in the chest and hehe fell on his knees, he then saw something very weird, Elyanus was connected to the nexus (the exact spot where the two ley lines connected and the most place with the highest concentration of magic in the whole place)

"_Moody can you modify an exorcism spell to cut that connection_"-said Harry to "Moody" through his telepathy

"_Sure thing but it will take at least twenty minutes_ "-responded "Moody" inside of Harry's mind

"_Oh hell that is going to hurt_"-responded Harry before closing the connection.

Harry got up and fired a fireball (thanks to the powers inherited by his vampire side) which was blue due to the massive heat of the flames, towards Elyanus but he simply dodged the fireball and retaliated with one of his own which was white (even more powerful than the blue fire). Harry simply dodged that fireball only to be hit by a stream of electricity, originating from Elyanus palms, he felt his flesh turning to ash and then back to flesh and he almost lost his mental stability under the pain he felt but luckily his will proved enough to keep him mentally sane.

"Strange most would have lost their sanity due to the pain but not you, strange specimen maybe I will transform you once you revert back to your base form"-he said casualy.

"No you will not, **lucis****pyroboli"-**shouted Alexandru and from his hand came a bolt of pure light and positive energy

It hit the vampire in the head but it didn't even seem to have any effect and he retaliated with a fireball which exploded against the shield Alexandru conjured but the shockwave produced by such a collision sent Alexandru flying for a few dozen meters, he fell with a sickening thud and from what he could see he was still alive albeit unconscious.

"You see what happens to those who oppose me"-he boasted

"You shouldn't have done that"-said an enraged Harry.

The hybrid form grew more powerful with anger and empowered by this new power source Harry attacked Elyanus and forced him into the defensive but after a while Elyanus simply stopped and fired a fireball straight and into the Harry's chest and then speed right in front of him and both ripped his heart out and broke his neck. That wouldn't kill him but that would cause a lot of pain and slow the healing process considerably.

From his position he saw as the vampire attacked the remaining members of the task force, they fought bravely but they were no match for the vampire's power. The Mane spell caster appeared from the portal from which a few of the task force's members were using to escape and unleashed a barrage of incredibly powerful spells which forced the vampire to raise a red energy shield. After a moment Elyanus unleashed a silent spell which manifested as chains of red energy which bound the Mane spell caster and did something that was supposed to be impossible, the Mane became fully corporeal but before he could try anything Elyanus tore the Mane in two. Not paying attention to the rapidly closing portal he walked toward the immobile form of Harry.

"So they were the best you pathetic beings had to offer"-he said in a bored tone.

"You didn't seem so bored when the Mane attacked you"-he baited him hoping to distract him until the spell was ready or his body was healed, whichever happened first.

"Ethereal beings magic is very volatile in here and I couldn't allow him to explode since it would damage you and I really want to play some more with you before I destroy or transform you, whichever you chose"-said Elyanus.

"So… so you did that to protect me"-asked Harry

"Of course I am immortal nothing can harm me unlike the lesser members of my race"-he said-"you on the other side can be harmed even in the form of an Abomination"

Harry felt his body had regenerated enough and shouted "**solaris ignis undae"**and a wave of plasma came from his hand and covered entirely Elyanus. He got up but was surprised to see the vampire had already regenerated and found himself again victim to a stream of electricity from Elyanus and this time he went to the brink of madness but luckily this stream didn't last long and he was able to recover. As he got to his feet he saw something he hadn't seen until now, his core it was immense even without the additional power from the nexus, the core was made from pure red energy, he had heard that every clan's banner had the colors of their founder's core and his core had the same shade of red as the Dracula clan banner, it proved that he was indeed a Dracula and the first of all vampires since it was rumored that all vampires were created by a Dracula.

"So you saw my core, didn't you, do you believe me now"-he said.

The evilness of your Aura told me so but I refused to believe it but that definitively proved that"-Harry said grunting from the lingering pin

"Do you surrender now, become my lieutenant and you shall sit by my right side, you shall replace my son as an heir and you will be given power beyond your wildest dreams"-he said with a tone of voice which gave Harry goose bumps.

"Not everything we do is about power" –said Harry straightening his body and finally returning to his base form as "Moody gave him the spell necessary to defeat Elyanus.

"Naïve boy, that's what everything is about, eve your great hero, Merlin was a power addict"-Elyanus said with a teasing tone.

"Great lie I almost believed it but your mind betrays you"-Harry said smiling at the face he made when he realized he had psionic abilities even in this form-"**lucis de meus animae depurgare hic obscures complexitatis"**

Harry felt the massive amount of energy pass right through his body and was surprised he hadn't just fainted from the fatigue and saw a magnificent spectacle unfolding in front of his eyes, a shower of sparks of every color imaginable exploded in the space between the pentagram and Elyanus and he felt as Elyanus connection was severed and saw as that tendril of power that until now had empowered him now attacked and while it didn't destroy him it certainly weakened him considerably

"You shall pay for this wizard next time we meet'-he spat as he transformed into black mist

Harry saw the same tendril that awakened Elyanus hit his core and pain exploded in his chest and he knew that was the last straw for his body. Before he lost consciousness he felt some people "Slipping' nearby him but he couldn't see their faces before darkness claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: "Stormkeep"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

Harry felt his consciousness floating toward a bright light, one would think he was dead but he knew life couldn't show such a mercy to him. He finally came to a stop in front of a human shaped light but this light didn't seem benevolent or malevolent but the most neutral thing he had felt since gaining his psionic power, than it struck him, if he could feel him psionically than he must definitively be alive.

"Where the hell am I if I am still alive"-queried Harry in his mind.

"In the Astral Realm or Plane whichever you like"-answered the human shaped light.

"So… who are you?"-asked Harry.

"Come on Merlin spawn you don't recognize me for what I am"-asked the light with a surprised tone pure light rolling of his shape and absorbed in their multi-colored surroundings.

"You are the mind of somebody who has the capacity to travel to the Astral Plane, you aren't Merlin for while you posses a great deal of knowledge you are far from his level but you still know me as the Merlin spawn so I guess you might be a Mane or Dactyl since they are the only races who know me as such"-finished Harry.

"Ha ha ha… you are not even close Merlin spawn"-said the light after he finished laughing-"I am summoned here thanks to a spell you cast about a year ago'

"So you are… what the incarnated power of Stormkeep?"-said Harry

"Nope the prison isn't old enough"-answered plainly the light-"I am its warden"

"So the spell wasn't a spell meant to reveal a location but a communication spell but there's a thing I don't get, why did it take so long?"-asked Harry baffled by the great amount of time it took for the communication spell to work.

"Full of questions aren't we… well you are just like Merlin, the spell needed to actually locate the prison and then me across the sub-dimensions through which the prison constantly shifts to make it truly impregnable"

"So will you tell me your name?-asked Harry.

"Names are a powerful thing I though you should have learned it by now especially in the world where you have been, however the name I had before i became the warden of Stormkeep is Nerthach Blaney"-he said more light, which Harry figured by now to be strong emotions, rolled of him.

"How … how did you know that?'-asked Harry surprised and for the first time notiicing a vortex of colors coming out of him and was even more surprised he wasn't angry since here was no red light coming of him.

"Merlin had foresight and a bit of prophetic powers which showed him that and then he traveled there himself to make sure nothing to bad won't happen to you and he discovered the Ancient Language and its weird properties"-he answered and no lights rolled of him.

"Why don't you release a lot of colored light and why for heaven's sake do I have a glowing orb of light in my chest"-said a frantic Harry.

"So you don't know nothing about the Astral planes nature"-asked him this time the color symbolizing curiosity rolling of him.

"Nope I didn't even know it was real until know"-answered Harry.

"This Plane is made up from the collective mental energy of all living beings in this world, every dimension has its own layer and so does our universe, as you may see through your psionic powers our planet's mental energy is but drop when compared with all other species in the universe but see all the beings who have orbs in their chests, it represents their core while the colors help create this places reality's fabric' and I don't give of so much colors because as a warden I learned to control them so they rarely escape my grasp and before you ask no I don't have magic"-he explained to a seriously surprised Harry.

"Wow… that's cool… so what's up with my mini-orb that I have because no one has it except me?"-asked Harry after observing everybody's core (which you'd be surprised how easy it is in the Astral Plane)

"I can but guess… my best guess would be that's what makes you a true world jumper and what gives you the ability to create new cores like Merlin did whenever he learned a new magic type which required a core"-he said.

"So that's what allowed me to learn the Aleagasian magic type, weird, so how does this work you come to me or me to you?"-asked Harry.

"You don't need a core to learn that particular magic type since it draws energy from your body's energy reserves and as for that question you come to me since I can't leave the prison unless to capture an escaped prisoner or bring in a new one"-he said transferring the coordinates an date directly into Harry's mind(Astral form)

"I don't think I can be there in three days my body is really damaged and I don't think it can heal that fast'-said Harry with disappointment in his voice and color vortex coming out of his Astral Form since he won't be going there.

"Don't worry that particular Phoenix kind has powerful healing abilities and you'll be up in no time your body is just getting used to your core suddenly increasing in size and by lot I must add"-he said emotionlessly.

"Well that figures I choose a fictional Phoenix type that can't be killed by anything at all (even omnipotent beings) and its powers are transferred to me, way to go life… and on top of all it gives me even more power, like I asked for it seriously"-said really pissed off Harry.

"Think it this way, you can now better protect your friends and then it isn't like your power grew much, you are barely more powerful than that guy… Alexandru, right? And don't tell me that vampire didn't just kick your ass really good last time"-he said trying to calm Harry's emotional downpour (seriously a mega-vortex of light, mostly red).

"I guess so but that guy was lucky I can't transform into a deity form or he would be dead"-Harry said finally calming down.

"That's why it's imperative that you come here, there are a few things that you must get, left here by Merlin for you"

"Ok see you in three days"-said Harry before the light disappeared.

Harry then willed himself to return to his body, as he approached the shell that now was his body he couldn't help but notice a great amount of people staying around him and radiating a great amount of concern, from pure concern fueled by love or friendship to the simply politically concerned which had some creepy colors .

As he opened his eyes and began to lift himself into an upright position he was assaulted by a bush of brown hairs and was wrapped into a bear hug.

"Bloody hell Hermione the wounds didn't kill him but you certainly will"-said a smiling Ron.

"He's… right… you're chocking me"-managed to say Harry between the pain in his chest and Hermione's hug.

"Sorry… you're okay, don't do that again, you scared us to death"-said rapidly Hermione

"Well shouldn't you be worrying about your husband"-Harry said to Hermione earning a blush.

"That's what I said to her mate but she almost hexed me into oblivion for trying to suggest that she take a break from her watching rounds"-Ron said laughing.

"Your best friend was in the brink of death and you laugh at it'-said a very angry (and scary) Hermione.

"That vamp didn't take him out you think magical exhaustion will?"-asked Ron.

"That magical exhaustion has kept him in a coma for two weeks you… moron"-said Hermione.

"It wasn't magical exhaustion, it was a sudden core expansion"-interjected Harry.

"A… what?"-said a wide eyed Hermione.

"Bloody Hell, mate"-was all that Ron could say while the rest just stared at him wide eyed.

"I guess that was a "thank you" of magic for breaking the connection that the vampire had with the nexus"-explained Harry.

"So that explains its power'-said Ron.

"No, I guess that he used the nexus energy as a source of power to travel from whatever dimension he was sealed in so that he didn't have to use his personal power."-Harry said plainly.

"Holy shit then this is more desperate than it looks"-said Ron.

"What?"-asked Harry

"Elyanus has conquered all of Europe and made vampire's presence known all over the world and along with rest of the magical world except for the Alliance's races"-explained Hermione.

"I guess he did that to hide the fact that there were beings that oppose him"-said Harry.

"Yes, how did you know?-said Ron.

"Because that's what I would do myself"-said Harry-"so how did he conquer it in two weeks?"

"All vampires in every major city in Europe took over the muggle government buildings and that guy came storming every one of our war fronts with some kick-ass strategy and then England fell soon after"-said Ron.

"What the hell kept the Americans from unleashing their nuclear arsenal on them?"-asked Harry.

"Michael spoke with the American president and explained to him that that would only kill humans as most vampires would simply hide in a bunker and then come out"-explained Ron-"but he have only a year before the Americans come in here with weapons blazing"

"No pressure there, okay I need to leave in three days for the South Pole"-said Harry while sitting upright.

"No you aren't and even if you do, what the hell are you going there for any way? To talk to Santa and ask him to take the bad guy away?"-asked Hermione while trying to keep him seated in his bed.

"Something like that"-said Harry sitting from his bed and stretching.

"That's impossible"-Jelled one the healers who saw him standing-"you shouldn't be able to that not right now"

"We two have different definitions of impossible, since I am obviously standing"-said Harry as he tested his muscles to see if the healing powers of the phoenix stretched to atrophied muscles, it apparently did, Harry knew that the phoenix had immense healing powers, beyond any real phoenixes but this was a bit to much.

"So when are we leaving?"-asked Ron.

"Not we, I, I am leaving, it's too dangerous for you to come with me"-said Harry while summoning Kreacher.

"Harry James Potter, you aren't going anywhere, you have just awakened from a two week coma and if you think I am going to let you go there just like this forget it, it won't happen"-said an angry Hermione.

"That's not your choice Hermione, Kreacher"-Harry said before Kreacher touched his arm and they were gone with a soft pop.

**June 2, 2003**

Harry pushed against the frozen winds of the South Pole, as any magical transportation method didn't work in this proximity to "Stormkeep". He was sorry that he had to leave like that but they wouldn't have let him go, in time at least, so summoning Kreacher was the only possible option that wouldn't reveal the super spells created by "Moody"

After a half an hour he saw it, the mightiest castle ever," Stormkeep", created by Merlin as a place to imprison the greatest evils in our world. The castle was impressive, twelve towers taller than even the tallest muggle buildings, each in an equal distance from each other, the walls over three hundred meters tall, It had only one door standing at thirty meters of height and twenty five meters of width, the wood of the door was so magically charged that it could take anything he could muster even without the help from its wards. The wards of this place were the most powerful and intricate he had ever seen, his private wards included, it was as if this prison was made to imprison gods.

As he approached the castle he felt himself being sucked in what he could describe as a wind vortex and then he saw himself standing on a bridge that connected the gate to the keep of this place, the bridge itself was as wide as the door and stretched for at least one hundred meters. What scared the shit out of Harry was what was beneath the bridge, an infinite chasm and from that chasm came pure energy that if could touch his body would destroy his body and imprison his soul (as souls can't be destroyed by anything)

As he entered the keep he felt himself being examined as he was when he entered the Manes Tunnels but this was way more detailed than that one and it bypassed his wards as if they weren't even there, after a while the examination was over and he saw a man clad in a completely white armor appear out of nowhere, the only thing that suggested a magical form of transport were wisps of white smoke, in reality magical energy so dense that it became visible to the human eye light spectrum, The man had white short hair and a face that shoed wisdom and knowledge beyond that which any mortal should posses.

"Nice to meet you Merlin spawn, if you would please follow me"-said the man in an authoritative tone as he turned to one of the many Hallways which were accessible from there.

"Nice to meet you to Narthac"-said Harry as he followed him along the hallway he had moved

The warden didn't say anything at all during their trip and Harry was let free to inspect the weapons and statues of metal which were displayed along the walls. After a while Harry and Narthac entered a gigantic room with a hole in the middle, from the hole came dark energy, almost physical in the air around them, and then he turned toward Harry

"This is why you are here today, here is where the Dark Gods and their masters are imprisoned"-said Narthac gesturing toward the hole.

"I though Merlin wasn't that old?"-asked Harry.

"He isn't but he was contacted by these beings counterparts to build a prison for them since only mortal magic can fully affect them"-explained Narthac.

"So why didn't he kill them?"-asked Harry.

"You know that gods are supposed to be immortal right?-said Narthac as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes but everything has a weak spot and Merlin was supposed to be God-level himself wasn't he?"-asked Harry.

"Oh but he was beyond God-level as every one with the Hero's curse but if he did destroy them for killing would imply that they must have a soul that goes somewhere and they don't and even if he did destroy the Dark gods their masters, beings than can't be described with words to whom the Dark gods are but lowly servants, would still exist-"Narthac spoke with a passion which showed his hate towards such beings-"in the case both the Dark gods and their masters could be destroyed completely they would be reborn from the Beings of Light and war of divines would rage once more upon this world."

"Okay… so what's this Hero's curse anyway? I heard the Manes call me that a few times but they didn't tell me anything about that"-queried Harry.

"Well except for Merlin, a few eldritch creatures beyond any and all worlds and the creator himself nobody actually knows for sure"-said Narthac with a shrug-"but I can tell you this, it is what makes you special enough for the inter-world energy to transform you into someone capable of learning things that you should be born with."

"So a big thing then…. Okay why am I here? Truly no history bull shit"-asked Harry.

"First of history is indeed the real reason why you are here but only part of it you are here to get the Merlin Grimoire, a useful tool mind you but to defeat enemies sometimes raw power isn't enough"-said Narthac with a voice which reminded him of Dumbledore.

"Okay you get me interested, continue"-said Harry conjuring a comfortable chair for himself and Narthac

"You know the Dark gods defeated the Atlanteans in their war, but why didn't they just annihilate us immediately but left? The reason why they left is because the Beings of Light engaged them in a full frontal war, for the third time since the Age of Creation aka a few billion years ago, now a two or three centuries later a Dark God came back hell bent on making her off springs rulers of our universe, her name was Yflena the Vampire Goddess, she created five of what you might call Demigods only this guys were vampires, full blooded ones, the Five were created to compensate for each others weaknesses as a perfect beings would be classified as a God and the Beings of Light would interfere and ruin her plan, the Five grew in power quickly and created many vampires but the vampire that were created were too weak they couldn't stay in the sunlight, wooden stake would kill them, silver instead of irritating burned them, human objects of belief weakened them and garlic could kill them instead of barely giving them sneezes like with the Original Five."

"So these Originals were pretty strong but why haven't I heard of them? Why did Elyanus claim to be their creator?"-asked a baffled Harry.

"Because he was the weakest of them but also the smartest and he hated his brothers and sisters so he one night killed them with a powerful poison derived from his blood and through his sisters and brothers blood he unleashed a curse which killed every vampire that was created by them or even born by them just to be on the safe side, I trust you know that vampires can give birth to children like human do"-asked Narthac interrupting his explanation

"Yes, I do now get on with the story"-said a very eager Harry.

"He claimed to the surviving vampires that with his death like with that of his siblings every vampire created by him would die so as to make sure nobody would try to kill him, However the Beings of Light took notice of this happening due to the vast magical energies released by that many vampires dying at once and cursed him so that he couldn't conquer all of the world, for millennia's he researched for a loophole into the curse and a thousand years ago he found one, it meant he could conquer all of the world if all the world declared war on him that would take like forever but then again he was immortal he had plenty of time, or so he thought, Merlin was informed of this and with the help of his son the one known as Vladimir "Tepees" Dracula he located him and after a long battle imprisoned him into a faraway dimension"-explained Narthac.

"Until he escaped two weeks ago"-interrupted Harry.

"Yes, and now he is putting to motion his plan and only you can stop him"-said Narthac.

"Okay a trip to the unstable worlds and I will have all the powers I need to crush him"-said Harry as he though at the great discovery he and "Moody" had made, worlds, mostly deriving from human fiction but that had to little or no balance at all and as a result its reality was to unstable and collapsed, the same process repeated every time someone read/ saw that story/movie but someone coming from a stable reality would stabilize it for a period of ten years so he could use it to gain power and then return in his world in the same moment he left.

"Well… there's a problem with that"-he said-"Merlin made sure you couldn't leave this world until Elyanus is imprisoned here as Vladimir would kill you Hero's curse or not, if you kill his dad"

"That guy must have been nuts, denying me my greatest advantage in any fight, was he mad or something?"-asked a very angry Harry.

"No he was very wise indeed, think about a moment if you get used to use raw power against your enemies what would you do if someone stronger than you found a way to incapacitate you? Then what? –asked an angry Narthac-"you need to learn how to win despite the odds and become a good leader so that many won't die when you are forced to use intelligence instead of brute force"

"Never though of it that way"-answered Harry-"I just though on how many lives I could spare if I ended the war right now"

"What about the millions that would suffer from persecution? You know that not all vampires are evil and that persecution and discrimination that would come from an easy defeat would be the cause for more wars, that's what you would like, boy?"-asked Narthac albeit with a calmer tone.

"If you would stop shouting I have a plan but would you by any case know somebody who can repair Epilogue? I tried but the remaining dark energy from Elyanus made it impossible"-asked Harry

"I myself can't do that since I myself have no magical powers and is Stormkeep that gives me my powers and I can use them only to defend the prison or capture new prisoners, but the Fey of the Silver Lake will help you, Merlin helped them a long time ago and as his descendant they will be obligated to give you help"-explained Narthac.

"Good that means I keep my ability to transverse dimensions "-said Harry-"a moment my immortality doesn't that mean my magic can't affect Elyanus?"

"No, you are still considered mortal as you effectively die but you are also reborn so that still leaves you mortal and before you leave I have to give you this"-he said as out of nowhere a book appeared.

The book was nothing special, it was pretty thin but with infinite pages spell of course it would look so, the leather in which it was bound had a brown color and had no writings or carvings upon it however on the magical side the book was a masterpiece, it had only in its protections a magical power equaling that of a ley line and the power of two on whatever other functions it had so that was pretty powerful.

"That book contains the one hundred or so numbers that the Atlantean had discovered, he figured that he must give you something to balance what you were taken also there you will find a whole lot of spells made from those numbers and a quite a few upgrades for "what did he say you would call it?"-said Narthac scratching the back of his head-"Yeah, "Moody", sorry lad my memory has started to play tricks on me"

"Thanks for the help, also get prepared for a new inmate in this prison I would like if could arrange for a place nearby his mother"-said Harry with a devious smile in his face.

"Oh I think I can do better than that, I will put him with his mother"-Narthac answered with the same devious smile dancing in his face.

Harry disappeared in a flash of silvery light, as he was transported in the space between dimensions Harry couldn't help but lose the smile that he had on his face a moment ago, the enemy he was facing was a freaking demigod and he was prohibited from using his greatest power but there was hope, the Vampire progenitor had mentioned that he had a child that had betrayed, maybe just maybe that son would agree to help them defeat his father and send him to "Stormkeep" for a reunion with his mother

He felt himself land in this new dimension, the land around him was covered in a dense fog but he could see the outlines of trees surrounding him. Harry was suddenly thrown in the ground by an invisible force and he felt spears pointed at him, whoever had ambushed him had powerful magic, almost as strong as his

"How did you get here mortal?"-asked a melodious voice.

"Through magic of course"-answered Harry raising his head to see his assailant in the eye.

"Only two mortals know of this place, so how do you a tiny little being like know of this exact location?"-asked a bit more forcefully the voice.

"I guess the two mortals were Merlin and Narthac but none of them are exactly mortal"-said Harry with a calm tone "Slipping" behind his assailants back.

"Shit… you must be the Merlin spawn, sorry for not paying you your due respect but this are dark times with Elyanus out of his prison"-said the Fey in front of Harry.-"I am Belanor ,captain of the guards of the Western Forest, welcome to the Fey home dimension"

"I am here to meet your leader to ask him or her a favor"-said Harry.

"If you can grab my arm than I can take you in front of Lady Nimueh immediately"-said Belanor while offering him his arm.

Harry grabbed Belanor's arm thinking about how he should stop meting potential allies like that (him ending in the ground and being threatened by that potential ally) and felt as if was gently pushed forward and then he saw himself before the most beautiful lake he had ever seen, he felt like he could stay there watching it for eternity and never leave but then he snapped out of it and understood that it was the Lake's magic doing that and he strengthened his mental walls.

"Few mortals have ever been capable of resisting the Calling of the Lake"-said a woman coming out of the mist, she had midnight black hair that reached down to her waist , sapphire blue eyes , her facial features were mesmerizing, she was wearing a flowing red dress and was nearing Harry flying albeit a few inches from the ground.

"Lady Nimueh I presume"-said Harry making a small bow.

"Well, you at least know proper manners"-she said waving her hand like if she was swatting a fly.

"I'm not here to socialize Lady Nimueh, I'm here to ask a favor of you"-said Harry.

"Its Nimueh to for you young one, and do pray tell what is this favor the almighty Merlin spawn asks of us, fey"-she said sarcasm dripping from her voice in the last part of her sentence

"I'm far from almighty, my Lady and the favor I am about to ask you is proof enough for that"-said Harry as he took out the broken pieces of Epilogue-"I'm here to ask you to repair my sword since it has been affected by malicious energies beyond my power to banish"

"Finally a Potter that shows some humility, I've been waiting for this moment for centuries"-she said with a smile-"As a descendant of Merlin, we can't deny you such a favor but your show of humility deserves a better reward, my best magic casters will repair and improve your sword and that particularly powerful armor that you are wearing"

"How… how did you see through my glamour?"-asked a stupefied Harry.

"I am really powerful boy not as much as Elyanus but enough to see through those pathetic glamour's, you are still far from being on par with Merlin even before he left this world"-said Nimueh in bored tone

"I'm so bored of everyone comparing me to Merlin"-said a red faced Harry.

"And who do tell should we use as a standard for you, those pathetic wizards that back in your universe, they are all so below you when it comes to magic, so we use Merlin seeing he is the only one with sufficient power and knowledge to surpass you"-said Nimueh with a very calm voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Okay but Dumbledore was powerful enough or Tom won't that do"-said a deflated Harry.

"They were both geniuses and master Wizards but unfortunately they are no match to your expertise or power"-said the Lady of the Lake before turning around-"Belanor will take your armor and sword, when you are calm again came and meet me in the island in the center of the lake, take the boat you see by the lake don't try teleporting or well… its going to get ugly"

With that she disappeared and Harry gave the armor and sword to Belanor who took them and didn't say a word to him. Harry sit down in a conjured chair and opened the Merlin Grimmoire, what he found there was mind blowing, The Grimmoire contained one hundred twelve numbers of which only twenty two were regular numbers the rest were decimal numbers, according to Merlin's note they were only what the Atlantean's knew before they were obliterated by the Dark Gods and that he had discovered more but spells made by those numbers were to powerful for his core, yet.

It took six hours to cast all the upgrading spells that he found in the book and "Moody" said that its efficiency had gone up by three hundred times and that was quite a feat and Merlin had something like the upgraded "Moody" since the beginning ,of course he was better than Harry, who wouldn't?

After the little display of magic from Harry had earned some respect from the Fey's who witnessed that, it also had the effect of tiring his body out completely, the thing bout magic was that it drained the body of its physical energy, it was still far from the energy demands of the Alaegasian magic but it was there, the reason for it was that the body wasn't a natural conduit for magic and a part of it seeped into your body when you channelized magic through your core and since the body was a something that obeyed a set of rules, unlike magic which changed them to the casters whim, magic without a clear purpose plus body bad idea, the good news was that after you used magic for a long time your body started becoming a natural conduit, the more powerful the wizard the quicker it happened, hence wizards of a certain age being capable of using wandless magic.

One of the fey's showed him to a cozy hut where he fell asleep as soon as he got there. Harry woke up to a magical message that somehow had bypassed all his Oclumency barriers that were up around the clock even when he slept. The message said to get up and meet Nimueh by the shore of the lake. It took him fifteen minutes to get ready to meet the equivalent of royalty among Fey's, yesterdays meeting being a total disaster and he suspected that the only thing that kept them from blasting him into kingdom come was the fact that he was descendant of Merlin and The Merlin spawn.

As he got to the shore he saw Nimueh looking very tired and surrounded by at least twenty other fey who looked as exhausted as her.

"Sorry for yesterdays behavior but it is really hard being compared to someone as perfect as Merlin"-said Harry figuring that he my as well getting it done with the apology.

"Don't worry I know what it feels like, I had an older sister which was perfect in everything and it drove me crazy when people compared me to her"- said Nimueh with a motherly tone-"besides Merlin even with all his power was still human his failure with Mordred was a proof enough of that"

"Well that one thing I never understood what really happened muggles and wizards have many different versions?"-asked Harry really interested in that particular story.

"Well the story goes like this, King Uther Pendragon was a crazy bastard who persecuted every one who wasn't a Christian and in that time it included a part of the magical community, an uprising was about to happen, that's where Merlin intervened, He convinced the Mad King to not persecute the magical community if they gave up the Celtic Gods and he made peace with the price being that Merlin would educate his children Arthur and Morgana and help him with any magical problem"-said Nimueh.

"That guy was nuts why didn't he just dethrone him and be done with him?"-asked Harry

"Because he had the bad habit of looking the best in every one, anyway he taught them everything that befits a prince and came to form a friendship with the prince while Morgana and him couldn't stand in the same room for longer than five minutes before an argument broke out, however Morgana proved to be a late bloomer who had her first bout of accidental magic at the age of sixteen and Merlin took her as an apprentice and she became the best prentice he had ever had and became so powerful that only Merlin could match and surpass her power. The crazy idiot saw her magic as a threat and tried to kill her and she well… couldn't kill her father so she made imprisoned him into his mind making essentially a vegetable"-continued Nimueh.

"Just one word, harsh"-interrupted Harry.

"Well Morgana wasn't the most forgiving of all people, so Arthur became Regent at the age of seventeen and was quite good at it, thwarting plots against him and being just and fair was that guy's natural talent and after three-four years Uther died and Arthur became officially king instead of Regent and there was where the trouble, started Morgause half-sister of Morgana and a priest of some Celtic God tried to seduce Arthur and in doing so bring back the Celtic religion back but failed since Arthur was in love with a noble woman named Gwen and they married and had three children Mordred, Gwenevere II and Gwaine.

"Wait wasn't Mordred Arthur's illegitimate child?"-asked Harry.

"Far from it he was Arthur's eldest child but he was also a bit power hungry so Morgause easily manipulated him into turning against his father, he used the occasion of his father allowing his sister to marry the commoner knight Lancelot and with the help of the Saxon's attempted to conquer Albion as it was called back in the day, The Battle of Camlan was the biggest and bloodiest battle of the invasion and in that battle Mordred died by the hand of Arthur but Arthur hesitated in his last blow and was wounded with a cursed blade and died, Merlin was seriously pissed off and created a curse which would imprison Morgause and torture her for eternity"-finished Nimueh

"And I guess that was the reason that he decided to leave after he built "Stormkeep"?-"-asked Harry

"True, now at the matter at hand, we repaired your blade but it took a lot from us to expel the malignant energies within also we upgrade your little armor"-she said her eyes showing great pride in her work as she took out the blade and the armor-"I present to you Winter's Fang and Midnight's fury, they are our best work yet so treat them carefully"

"Thank you for this gift, anyway I can repay such a debt, just tell me"-said a breathless Harry while admiring the intricateness of their spell work.

"There's nothing… on a second though just kick Elyanus ass very good and plunge this blade in his heart so he can feel a taste of our power"-she said her voice convening pure hatred toward Elyanus.

"With pleasure, your "majesty""-said Harry making a mock bow before disappearing in between dimensions

As Harry landed in a forest somewhere in Europe where his (Merlin Grimmoires) spell told him Vladimir Dracula, the son of Elyanus and according to legend the strongest vampire in existence, was situated. "_Time for the second phase of my plan"-_thought Harry as he approached a mighty castle hidden from the view of most mortals and Immortals


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Shocking revelations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

The castle that was in front of Harry was simply majestic, not from the outside for the outside was like any other castle's outside but the inside, the inside was filled with so much magic and power that Harry had to temporarily pause to recover from the brunt of so much magic coming at him, "Stormkeep" had way more power but that power behaved according to some rules and didn't lash out like the wards of this castle.

He saw a vampire ahead of him wearing a red body armor and carrying the insignia of the clan Dracula, a black dragon in a red background, as soon as he saw him he didn't run he simply bowed and gestured toward the castle. Harry followed him, he had no doubt this vampires didn't drink human blood, at least forcibly taken one. In five minutes Harry was standing in what appeared to be a studio, it had bookshelves filled with books and scrolls which were incredibly old and they had some mighty protection around them, mostly to protect them against a vampire's powers than from any other thing

A door opened in his right and three people entered, the first a man, he was two inches taller than Harry, he had soft brown eyes, midnight black hair (those run in the family), his face was an almost exact replica of his father's except for that cruelty which was part of Elyanus face, his body like that of every other vampire was lean, he held a power that rivaled that of Elyanus but he was his lesser, not by a great deal but enough to allow Elyanus to kill him without suffering much damage himself. What was more interesting was that his aura showed that he hated being a vampire not because of the drawback, that while not affecting him as much as other vampires still irritated him but because they were forced to drink the blood of innocents and he liked it, when he gave himself to those instincts but he also was a great leader that cared for his people and family

The girl was certainly a full vampire, two and a half centuries old judging by her aura, she was Vladimir's daughter. She had inherited the eye and hair color from her father except that her hair were curly, she was simply breathtaking to look at her, her beauty rivaling that of Lady Nimueh and that was without taking into count her alluring abilities, that were possessed by all vampires (where do you think the wizards, that later became Velas, got their idea from although the Velas allure was more powerful), she had a calculating look in her face that gave him Goosebumps. Her aura told him that while she pretended to be emotionless, she would do everything in her power to defend her family and those that she considered friends. Even more astounding was the fact that she was on par with her father and with some training could surpass him and become as powerful as her grandfather.

The big surprise of the bunch was the boy. He was at first sight, not much, his hair a soft brown, he had his emerald green eyes much like Harry's own and like all vampires he had a lean build but he was the impossible incarnate, he was half human. The boy unlike his father not just hated being a vampire but also feared it because he though that he would become a monster like many of his race which became addicted to blood. The truly shocking thing was his core, when or if he transformed, for unlike full blood ones he had a choice and even if he wasn't a half blood, with all of that power he might just suppress his transformation, he would be as powerful as his grandfather and if he truly embraced his vampire side he would be almost twice as strong as his grandfather.

"The Vampire Bane graces my humble house"-said the vampire with a neutral tone-"with what may I be of service"

"I'm not here as the Vampire Bane, I am here as Harry James Potter, heir of house Potter and of consequence Heir of house Ambrosious, Emrys and Le Fay."-Harry said trying to resist his instincts screaming danger

"The Merlin Spawn, oh well than take a seat"-he said as he sat in the chair in the center of the room-"Its been a long time since anyone came to visit, do you want anything to drink, we have human beverages too"

"You are a bit to welcoming to someone who has killed hundreds of your kind"-said Harry as he say down in a chair.

"They asked for it, its only right that you defend your lives as we protect our own, I'm not a hypocrite Mister Potter and as for the drinking offer I'll take it as a no"-he said weaving toward his daughter who disappeared in a burst of vampire speed.

"I take that she doesn't understand the importance of the task you just gave by giving her the opportunity to keep anyone from spying on us or does she?"-asked Harry

"She does but she doesn't like it either, if it was up to her she would be out there fighting"-he said with a sigh.

"Its in the nature of those who wield great power to itch for a way to use such a power"-said Harry trying to look cryptic but that only earned a smile from Vladimr.

As Harry was saying that Vladimir's daughter entered the room and with her speed she served a glass of wine and a cup of tea.

"Now that you are here we can start the introduction"-said Vladimir sitting up-"The "lovely" girl you see is Katherine Dracula my eldest child and the boy is Adam Dracula my male firstborn"

"We're grown ups dad"-complained both at the same time.

"Such befitting name for the first of his kind"-said Harry as he approached Adam-"does he know what he is?"

"Of course, dad told me when I was seventeen"-replied Adam.

"Did he tell you that you have a choice, on the eve of your twenty first birthday you can choose which path will you follow, the path of a mortal or the path of immortality, which ever yu chose its going to leave its mark upon the world"-said Harry.

"No he didn't…"-said the boy as his eyes glowed red and he unconsciously released a pat of his power.

"I swear upon my blood that I didn't know of such a thing, remember there's never been someone like you"-justified the Dracula clan head, mostly out of fear of damaging his father-son relationship than out of fear from his son's power and that had its effect immediately as Adam's eyes returned to normal

"Indeed there hasn't been anyone like you before, you have limitless potential as will your descendant, no matter which path you choose"-said Harry as he sipped his tea.

"You mean all my children, even if I choose the human path, will inherit this… this curse"-he said looking frustrated.

"Of course they will have this "curse" as you put it but as with you they will have a choice in the matter"-Harry said looking him in the eye-"and if by curse you mean not being forced to drink blood for sustenance then they will definitively have it"

"WHAT…."-was the reply of the occupants of the room.

"Didn't you know?"-asked Harry-"He is unique as will his descendants or those he transforms, he will be capable of feeding on he residual emotional energy that humans and other races release and won't have to drink blood but you will however need to eat meat and other things to replace lost matter in your body"

"That's hell of a news"-said Vladimir-"any more bombs you want to drop?"

"As a matter of fact yes, he will if he embraces his vampiric nature, almost twice as strong as Elyanus, which brings to the next question, why are you the only one in this room that doesn't have the potential to defeat Elyanus"-asked Harry.

" Because "daddy" tried to absorb my power when I was born, he didn't succeed but he absorbed enough to give him an edge and as for your second question all vampires that are born are more or at least as powerful as their strongest parent, much like you wizards"-explained Vladimir.

"Well that explains why he is that powerful despite being the weakest demigod out of the five"-mused Harry… out loud.

"You must be kidding me…"-said Katherine

"So what are we what an eight gods?"-asked Adam.

"Thanks for not keeping any secrets"-said Vladimir

"Sorry but I figured that since they knew of Adam being a hybrid than they would know that they were a eight Dark god which is in fact good, the farther you are from your Dark god blood line the more of your potential you will unlock"-said Harry with a shrug.

"Wow…"-was the only thing that Katherine and Adam could say.

"So back to what I originally came here for, you know your "daddy" is back?"-asked Harry and when he received a nod he continued-"Than you must have figured out why I am here?"

"Yes to ask help against my father, tell me why should I risk my children and my whole clan for you?"-asked Vladimir.

"Oh only small things like, he will conquer the whole planet, wipe out humanity and he wants to kill you and he will do it after he conquers the whole planet and your children will perish as well"-said Harry with a cold tone.

"Well you present a good case but there's more to it, isn't it?"-asked Adam.

"Perceptive young on, yes I am working on a variant of the wolfs bane potion which will allow werewolves to gain control of their actions and transformation during the full moon and then we will send your grandfather to pay a visit to his mother in "Stormkeep""-said Harry.

"Wicked…"-said Katherine.

"I'm not a young one, I am twenty an in tree months I will be twenty one"-pouted Adam

"And to believe that he possesses such power when he still behaves like a toddler"-said Vladimir.

"Most of the time power chooses not those who seeks but those who don't for they are the ones that will use it correctly"-said Harry-"then will you help me?"

"I will if you promise that he won't die, he may be a monster but he still is my father"-said Vladimir

"Oh he won't die but he will be in a lot of pain"-said Harry

"I can do that, in a month we will be ready for battle, where shall we meet with your forces?"-asked Vladimir.

"Make that two months and we will meet in fields of Stonehenge"-said Harry.

"Why there?"-asked a curious Vladimir

"Its all part of the plan"-said Harry as he was disappearing into one of Merlin's transportation spells-"and remember you are the one to control it not it you"

**August 5, 2003**

Harry stood there watching the horizon for the signs of the incoming storm, in these two months he had made great discoveries. He had discovered with the help of 'Moody" how to change the Wolf's bane potion so that it gave werewolves the ability to permanently control their transformation and their actions even during the full moon.

The potion was sent to every werewolf in the world along with a request for aid but there hadn't been any reply as of yet but with the latest development who could blame them? Elyanus apparently wasn't just insanely powerful but also intelligent, he had done what human scientist had tried for decades, he had perfected cloning technology but as of now it could only clone human blood but it would be soon enough when he discovered how to produce full human clones and then nothing would stop them from creating new vampires numbering in billions.

Luckily Elyanus had started killing his allies. The Alps had been almost wiped out in those two months, something to do with them being a failed copy of vampire kind, if he only knew about his grandson then he would be furious. The scorpion –men's had been pushed to the brink of extinction as his master plan to conquer all of the Europe had needed for quite a lot of cannon fodder and this guys had been the unlucky ones

The most shocking discovery was the change that inter-world energy had on the deathly hollows, when holding the three of them together it gave their master the ability to summon the Death, not the one of this world but the one from which all Death's are but small pieces, an Omni-verse class being with power beyond imagination and one of the fundamental forces of all creation and he was about to summon it.

As he focused his intent upon the three Deathly Hollows that he now held in his palms, he saw smoke (visible magical energy) rise from them and head toward the sky. When the smoke reached the sky it caused a ripple which then opened to show the figure of a man descending with immense speed. As soon as the man touched the ground a silence fell upon the world as all beings that were of certain level of power (god-level and above)and all the powers of nature watched the coming of a being whose power and knowledge was matched only by fellow entities and surpassed only by the Creator himself.

The man was the same height as Harry with snow white hair and eyes that were onyx black even where there should be white. His skin was deathly white and his face was and I hate to use this expression n a male, simply beautiful, his body and face both were simply perfect, to the face of guy who said that perfect was impossible.

"So we meet Hero"-said the man with a voice that was low and yet it shook all of his being.

"Hello…"was the only thing that Harry could say to such a being.

You have so many questions but once the one who has the answers arrives the only thing you can say is "Hello""-said Death as he chuckled-"but then again you have barely met Gods so that is quit a feat for a mortal, even as the said mortal is a Hero"

"I guess that "Hero" is something more than just our definition of a hero?"-asked Harry.

"Indeed, you are the Creators side project, the only beings that no beings in the whole existence has any power upon, well except for the Creator, you are beings with limitless growth potential, maybe someday you will became like me and my siblings"-said Death with a passion which could raise the dead (pun intended) and that shocked Harry to the bone.

"You have siblings?"-Asked Harry.

"Well, not siblings per se but they are like me, Beings outside of time, power and anything that you mortals can conceive since well we are the embodiments of those things, we were created from the Creator himself even before the Existence and then we were given Mantles that we take upon ourselves inside of The Existence"-explained Death.

"Mantles?"-asked Harry with one word.

"In human terms a job, each of us has many due to us being capable of "multitasking" but our "jobs "entail keeping balance upon a certain aspect of Existence"-explained Death.

"So you are not Death per se but a being that wears the Mantle of Death and keeps balance over death all over the Omni-verse?" asked Harry.

"Exactly except that I keep balance over the entire Existence which is larger than a single Omni-verse"-corrected Death-"like omnipotence is just a level of power the Omni-verses are but a layer of Existence"

"I didn't know that Omni-potency is but a level, I always though it was like the ultimate level of power achievable"-said a dumbstruck Harry.

"Maybe for a multi-verse limited being but you as a Hero are expected to achieve and surpass Omni-potency sometimes during your existence"-explained Death.

"Seriously, what are we?"-asked Harry.

"You are his favorite creations, you will in time go outside power and then out of the thing that powers you when you are outside power and so forth, with each step you will be nearer to the state of existence that we have "-said Death.

"Anyway, why what we have it's called the Hero's Curse"-asked Harry.

"That originated from myself actually, while Life calls it the Hero's Blessing and Time, Life's partner calls it the Hero's Mantle and I call that curse for the simple fact that you will never die, your life will be endless and you are going to be always alone against the entire Existence and you will never stop once always hoping from one world to another to solve everybody's problems"-said Death his voice conveying the pity he felt toward our condition.

"So no kids, no wife, that's hell of a curse, does the Creator have something against us?"-asked an upset Harry.

"You will have wives, kids and friends but none f them will last as long as you will and he Doesn't hate you but he trusts you to be capable of carrying such a burden where lesser beings would fail"-said Death.

"So any advice for today?"-asked Harry.

"Don't get transformed"-said plainly Death.

"Why I will ruin your precious plans for me?"-asked Harry.

"No, but it will hurt as hell since no power inexistence will allow you to transform, it gives you to much limitations for your job"-explained Death.

"Sounds like you have got everything covered, I really have no choice, Fate and al"-said Harry.

"You always have a choice that's why you have been gifted with free will and Fate doesn't exists Destiny does I know that guy but not Fate"-said Death.

"Where's the difference between the two, they both deprive you of your free will?"-asked Harry.

"The difference is that Destiny is a destination how you get there is your choice while Fate is when you are played into doing something against your will"-explained Death.

"So Voldemort was destined to become the greatest Dark Lord ever and I to defeat him?"-asked Harry.

"Not really he could have been the greatest Light Wizard after Dumbledore, the head of the renewed house Slytherin and countless other choices but he chose that path himself and so did you chose to oppose him and he chose to attempt to kill you and not your friend Neville Longbottom "-explained Death-"Tell me something, do you hate Dumbledore for planning your whole life?"

"Well, I don't like it but no, I don't hate him, he did what he thought was best for all of us"-answered Harry.

"Then why do you hate us for planning a job for you not your entire life but a simple job and then what you do with your life is your choice"-said Death.

"Well it's just that I will have to leave this world forever and never return always helping others, loved ones dying and I will continue to live for this job"-said Harry.

"Who said you won't return? Its your choice after all"-said Death-"and even when your friends die, for as long as they don't reincarnate the resurrection stone will always allow you to talk to them"

"So reincarnation is true?"-asked Harry.

"Of course, even the Afterlife gets boring so anyone can chose to reincarnate to a new life, toward a new experience"-explained Death.

"So those who have been evil can escape hell by just reincarnating?"-asked Harry-"That isn't fair"

"Where did you get those ideas? Afterlife isn't like that"-said an angry Death-"Hell dimensions are for demons only, the Afterlife is organized much like a sea of bubbles, inside each one of them you are Omni-potent and can shape that small world to your liking, you can also visit other loved ones who have died, however those who have been to evil are stuck in their worst nightmare until the time when they have been redeemed"

"That sounds nice and … quite fair actually"-said Harry.

"Of course it took us like… well time hadn't been created yet so there's no definition but it was quite sometime before we deigned and build each worlds Afterlife"-explained Death.

"I must leave Harry but I when you are in need of advice than you can contact me again with the Deathly Hollows"-said Death as he started to disperse in colorless smoke.

"So what you are like my patron deity?"-asked Harry.

"Of course every Hero has its own except that we aren't deities we are Eldritch Beings who have existed from before the Existence and we have limitless power and knowledge, yep that sums about it all ,and know back to work for the vampires are near now"-said Death before dissipating fully.

"_Well that gave me more questions than answers but now we have work to do"-_thought Harry as he turned to see the massive storm cloud summoned by Elyanus with his weather manipulating powers.

The vampire army was gigantic, one hundred thousand vampires, Bakhatks and Scorpion-men's. The bulk of the army was made of Vampires and the rest were their allies. They advanced with great speed, their vanguard searching for any traps or signs of any strategy but today the Wizards coalition would face them head on without any fancy strategies or tactics for they wouldn't be of any use against one with such experience as Elyanus, hell that guy had invented some of the strategies and tactics used even today.

Against the vampire army were aligned sixty thousand warriors of the Wizard coalition. The army was made of Wizard (ten thousand), Veelas (twenty five thousands), Goblins (ten thousand),Manticores (five thousand) and Manes (ten thousand) their weapons alight with magic responding to the presence of so many of their enemies gathered just eight hundred meters away from them and especially one creature, Elyanus Dracula.

Today there would be no speech to raise morale for everybody knew against what they were going against… minus the demigod part and they were prepared to face them. The Dracula clan army had yet to arrive so Harry had to keep him occupied until Vladimir came and together imprison him in "Stormkeep"

A group of vampires with Elyanus in the middle moved forward to the middle of the space between the two armies and soon enough a group of Wizards,Veelas and Manticores moved to meet them. As the group arrived there Elyanus moved forward and so did Harry.

We meet again Merlin spawn"-said Elyanus in a taunting tone.

"Indeed we do Demigod"-said Harry.

"Now that you know why don't you just beg for mercy"-said Elyanus-"you know you might even get it, I'll just transform you and anyone who is worthy into vampires"

"Yeah, you know what, forget it, Merlin kicked your ass last time and with this"-said Harry showing him the Merlin Grimmoire-"I'll do it again"

"You pathetic fool what makes you think I won't just take it and kill all of you here, I'm still more powerful than all of you combined"-said Elyanus as he tried to take the book from Harry's hand only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Simple, Merlin's protections"-said Harry with a shrug-"Oh one thing before I imprison you I will put this sword through your heart, nothing personal just a promise to a friend"

"Such an arrogance, especially coming from a vermin"-said Elyanus his eyes red from anger-"leave now before I kill you all where you stand"

The two groups left and rejoined the main body of the army. The two armies rushed against each other, from one side were the vampire coalition that went to battle thinking themselves invincible after all they had a demigod on their side and quite a powerful one at that, on the other side were the Wizards & allies which were desperate and there's nothing more dangerous than a desperate man, now imagine what sixty thousand desperate Wizards, Veelas, Goblins (those little guys had some mean weapons), Manes and Manticores (their powerful gravity based magic was scary.

The battle was a bloody mess, both sides fighting with all their might to destroy the other side. Harry noticed an opening in the center of the battle and since the only being capable of that was Elyanus he hurried there only to find his path blocked by a dozen vampires and quite old (that meant also powerful for a vampire) by the looks, Harry smirked as he was given an opportunity to use one of the newest spells created by "Moody" **portalis ut medianus de sol aperire **and a small portal to the very center of the sun opened causing massive amounts of plasma to spill forward decimating everything in its way including the vampires, to give them credit they survived for fifteen seconds which is quite a feat taking in consideration the power of the spell although Elyanus could survive on sheer regenerative powers.

As he aproched a blood covered Elyanus he simply smiled and sent a powerful of red energy at Harry but instead of dodging he raised his hand and said **saith haenog darian **and a powerful shield appeared in front of him absorbing the power of the red bolt of energy. Elyanus face grew paler, if that was possible for somebody who doesn't have blood running in his veins, as he reckonised one of Merlin's spells. That spell was way more powerful than Harrythough and had the same effect of casting one hundred **Protego**'s at once but it was worth it for now Harry could face him without the need to transform.

**fortecs tân **said Harry and a massive vortex of white flames surrounded Elyanus but unlike what he did with normal flames Elyanus couldn't put out the flames for this spell was of a whole new level. Elyanus walked out of the flame vortex with a scowl of pain and anger etched in his face, thunder roared in the sky in response to his anger and Elyanus held his hand out and a massive fireball made out of white flames and as large as Harry came into existence and headed straight for Harry.

Harry dodged transforming into theastral, beings untouchable by vampires as they were the sacred animals of Death and no god or vampire could actually kill one or touch it as a matter of fact, and flew up in the sky followe by an enraged Elyanus. Harry transformed back into an human in the middle of the clouds and as soon as he felt Elyanus approaching he said **taran o Thor **and the cloudslit up with the power of the electricity running throught them and a single bolt of lightening hit Elyanus and sent his charred form plummeting down to earth.

**gwynt yn rhoi rhodd o hedfan i mi **said Harry as he to was plummeting down to earth incapable of flying for more than a few seconds with his psionic abilities, and he felt a gust of magic charged wind hit him and the next thing he knew he was defying gravity. Unfortunately for the Hero, Elyanus recovered quickly and decided to repay Harry with his own medicine and used his weather manipulating powers to cause hundreds of bolts of lightening to hit Harry.

Harry felt immense pain as his body was disintegrated by the great amount of electricity that was now running through his body and he felt his core flaring as he became dust. Once the ashes fell to the ground along with his armor and sword a bright flash of blue flames and Harry was again full although a bit underdressed (okay he was nude but what do you expect he was disintegrated after all). With a quick spell Harry was again wearing his armor and had his sword in his hands.

**porth Hermes **whispered Harry as a distortion in time-space appeared in front of him and he simply plunged his sword into it and the sword went right through a distracted Elyanus heart. "_That's for the lighting bolt, bitch"-_though Harry as Elyanus disappeared in a burst of speed **Athenas Aegis diogelu fi **and Elyanus flew back from the great force of his clash against the powerful shield that Harry erected "That spell surely was strong but also had gigantic power requirements and without Vldimir's help I won't be capable of holding out much longer"-thought Harry as e saw Elyanus getting up without any scratch courtesy of his insane healing powers.

"You are powerful, but for how long will you be capable of using such spells?"-asked a gloating Elyanus

"Until he gets here"-gestured Harry toward the horizon where five hundred with Vladimir in lead came crashing down in the left flank of the Vampire army.

**ffrwd golau hylif **and a stream of liquid light came out of Harry's hand and almost disintegrated Elyanus but he survived it and in return he fired his most powerful bolt of red light. Harry blocked it with the **saith haenog darian **shield spell and it almost gave out but luckily it held, Elyanus in his rage punched the shield and it failed and he grabbed Harry's and broke his neck, once again causing him to turn to ashes. In a burst of flames Harry was back, minus the clothes. Before Elyanus could kill Harry… again, his hand was stopped by Vladimir which managed to knock back his father.

"What the hell took you so long?"-asked Harry.

"We meet some resistance along the way nothing to worry about"-said Vladimir-"what the hell happened to your clothes?"

"They seem to burn a lot this days"-answered Harry


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Victory and Consequences.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story and i am seriously dissapointed in the lack of reviews for this story.**

Harry and Vladimir had been fighting Elyanus for the last thirty minutes but not even the combined might of Harry and Vladimir wasn't enough to defeat the vampire. Elyanus moved forward with considerable speed and tried to cut Harry's head with a sword made out of pure red energy but was stopped by Valdimir's own blade. As te two were struggling to defeat the other Harry decided it was time to start using Atlantean class spells as his body had recovered from the previous ordeal and Vladimir seriously needed it, **Cryfder Hercules bendithia fy gynghreiriad **said Harry and he immediately felt his core fill with magical energy and then channelized it into Vladimir who got a massive boost on raw physical strength.

The cool thing about Atlantean magic was that this guy's found how to create spell structures that would create a lesser version of a god's power but that required a lot of power and wasn't used often or without a good reason and that's what gave them unparalleled power among all humans, that and the fact that they could imprison gods and destroy them at will (They created the Ophiotaurus, a being whose entrails if burned with fire would cause all of the Olympian gods along with mount Olympus to be destroyed, literally), to bad the Dark Gods were not the average godly beings. Merlin was the only one who had the power to use them all the time with virtually no consequence to his core, since his core was supposedly even larger than that of Elyanus and Vladimir combined.

Despite the increase in strength, Vladimir couldn't hold out for much longer, since Elyanus was still faster so that left Harry with only one option. He took the elder wand out of his ring and pointed it at the sky and said **Saeth Apollo yn dinistrio fy ngelynion **and the effect was immediate. The sky was lit by a red light before a massive column of orange light broke through the storm clouds above and hit right in the center of the crater that the fight between the three had created.

Elyanus was taken by surprise, he didn't think that Harry was capable of doing such a thing. "_If I don't use my full power, healing powers or not I'm fried, literally_"-thought Elyanus before he tapped in the full extent of his core and with a massive surge of energy he managed to create a shield between him and the column of pure destructive power. In less than ten seconds the beam ceased, the only proof of its existence being the tear in the storm clouds and the now cooling lava created by its immense heat.

"Bravo, you made me really angry"-said Elyanus revealing totally onyx black eyes even where there should have been white.

"Harry conjure your most powerful shield"-said a terrified Vladimir.

Before Harry could do that Elyanus threw his hands forward and gravity in a small space around them increased one thousand folds. Harry seeing no way out of this spell casted by Elyanus braced himself to cast a spell that would imitate the power of a primordial being stronger than mere gods or titans, **Grant Gaia i mi eich awdurdod i ddinistrio fy elynion gyda'ch digofaint, **said Harry in a pained voice and all of suddenly the gravity around them ceased to be and all of it was compressed in a simple healthy green ball in front of Harry and its power magnified a hundred fold.

Harry threw the ball of gravity toward Elyanus and Elyanus was forced to actually concentrate all of his power to stop the ball of Gravity from compressing him into a peanut sized ball of matter, he might be nigh-immortal but not even him could survive that one. Harry fell to his knees, his body failing to stand from the fatigue caused by immensely powerful spell.

"Harry, how are you feeling?"-asked a worried Vladimir.

"I'm peachy, now take care of your father"-said Harry in a pained voice.

As soon as Harry finished saying that, Elyanus had gotten rid of the ball, in the process making the crater a little bigger, and lunged forward only to be stopped by a seriously pissed Vladimir, his eyes matching those of his father. Vladimir pushed him back and summoned to his will the power of the storm, lightening bolts lit the sky and they came and hit Elyanus only for him to absorb them and return them to Vladimir.

"You've always been pathetic"-Teased Elyanus while sending a ball of red energy

"Were about to see how pathetic I am"-said Vladimir as he dodged it and threw a gigantic fireball made of white flames.

"You're still pathetic, as you were one thousand years ago"-said Elyanus dodging the fireball and sending one of his own.

"I'm not pathetic for wanting to have humans as friends not as snacks"-said Vladimir turning the fireball Elyanus sent back to its master.

"Humans are made to be food, we are made to be the predators, why go against the natural order?"-asked Elyanus as he dodged the fireball and sent electricity, generated by him toward Vladimir.

"You're not so natural last time I checked"-said Harry getting up-"**taran o Thor"**

The sky was again lit by the massive amount of electricity passing through them and in a millisecond a super lightening bolt fell on Elyanus ,who had no time to react, that's how fast it happened, and the entire field was blinded by the light that accompanied the bolt. Vladimir took advantage of this opportunity and pined the still charred form of Elyanus into the ground and started channelizing all of his power to stop him from fully regenerated and keep him there until Harry's plan was complete.

"Harry are you feeling any better?"asked Vladimir without turning around.

"Yes, a bit, do you need any help?"-asked Harry standing on his trembling feet.

"No, thank you, wizard and vampire magic don't mix well"-said Vladimir as he poured more of his power to keep the now fully regenerated Elyanus pinned to the ground.

"True we have, are and will always be mortal enemies, even magic knows that"-gloated Elyanius as he channeled his power to counteract against his son's power.

"I think it has got to do more with your mother magic not mixing well"-said Harry as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Ah, you, I will take my time with you especially with your special talent, once I win this battle"-said Elyanus as if he wasn't being momentarily pinned to the ground by the second most powerful vampire in the world and it's second more powerful wizard ready to blast him to pieces at a moments notice.

"You'll have to win it first"-said Vladimir.

"Oh, but I already have"-said Elyanus smirking-"five thousand vampires, all of them elite warriors are as we speak flanking your army"

"Oh, no"-said Harry as his mind raced to find a spell that could help him turn the tide but he simply didn't have one-"that's unexpected"

"Werewolf"-said both Vladimir and Elyanus at the same time.

And indeed from, on the right flank of the enemy army a great number of werewolves, probably even five thousands came barreling down the vampire lines sowing confusion and giving an opening into the enemy formation which was being exploited by the Wizard coalition's army.

"You know its actually good they came"-said Elyanus with creepy smile-"now my force can actually wipe all of you right now"

"Shit"-was the only thing that Vladimir could say.

"Ha ha ha"-laughed Harry uncontrollably-"your little surprise force has been annihilated by those very werewolves, that's why it took them so long to come"

"You're lying"-said a very angry Elyanus and more power poured from him finally breaking the restraining spell that Vladimir had on him.

With a roar he tossed Vladimir on the other side of the crater and sent a stream of electricity toward Harry who said" **perseus drych mawreddog**" and the surge of electricity turned against Elyanus who disappeared in a burst of his super speed, dodged the electricity, sent a spell toward his son and the reappeared in front of Harry and grabbed his throat and lifted him of the ground.

"Not so mighty now, Merlin spawn"-laughed Elyanus as he broke Harry's neck… again.

As soon as Harry came back from his ashes, without giving a chance to Elyanus to kill him again he roared" **pŵer a dynnwyd o'r tri mawr Cariad, grym ewyllys a Hope yn dod i fy nghymorth yn y frwydr hon ac yn fy amddiffyn rhag fy ngelyn"** and from his body three columns, made of three colors: a soft violet, a healthy green and a sapphire blue came out and converged upon Elyanus keeping him from reaching Harry.

In the place where the three columns converged the light became golden and its power grew hundred folds. The power of such a spell came from the Big Three and with the Big Three I don't mean the three Olympian gods but the three great emotions Love, willpower and hope.

The soft violet was the power of love, drawn from the love he held for those closest to him. Its power was chaotic like the very emotion but it had the power to make a spell reach its fullest potential and make it almost unbreakable thus Merlin had involved it in such a spell.

The healthy green was the power of Willpower, drawn from the willpower that Harry had to fight this enemy. Willpower is the easiest power to find and use for it is present in every action that we do, it also gives a stronger structure to a spell negating the chaotic power of Love. Although it negated its chaotic power, willpower didn't weaken the power of love but it made it stronger as Love made Willpower stronger.

The sapphire blue was the power of Hope, drawn from Harry's hope for the future, his hope to defeat Elyanus, his hope for peace and understanding between all races. Hope was the greatest of all three emotions, some might argue that Love is the strongest of them but they are wrong for hope is the only incorruptible emotion even by other emotions, it is the emotion (Hope) that drives us all to continue living even when life gets hard. It was the power of Hope that drove Harry's mother and father to sacrifice their life in hope that their sacrifice would protect Harry, without hope Love alone wouldn't have protected him. Its power, gentle, flowing, strengthening to all positive emotions but corrosive or outright destructive to the negative emotions, this power was what drove Merlin to involve it in this spell.

Where the three emotions converged they made the very core of one's spirit (different from the soul), that part that was made by the Creator himself, untouchable by no being no matter how powerful. Its power, being made out of pure emotions was incorruptible as the Big Three themselves and no being no matter how powerful could escape such a prison, it could only hope not to be outright turned to ashes by such a power, a power of creation itself.

Harry could feel the immense strain his core was being put under, but he had to hold out for his friends and for this world, he couldn't after all fail the entire Existence in first task. The power of the emotions served to heal his core albeit it was too little to actually do any good except for making him last a bit longer. Before him flew memories of those he held dear, a side effect of the spell designed to strengthen the emotions that fed it, and that gave him strength to hold on. After ten minutes of keeping the torrent of emotional energy going on he felt his body was about to collapse, not even his gigantic willpower serving to keep him awake anymore.

As he was about to fall unconscious he saw from the corner of is eyes, Vladimir going through the vampire lines with great easy, a red blur that left destruction behind him and he got an idea.

"Vladimir, come here right now"-screamed Harry although he was sure he would hear him with his super hearing even if he didn't yell.

"Yes"-said Vladimir appearing at his side in burst of super speed.

"Chant the spell I am using"-said Harry.

"You have a death wish, wizard I already explained that wizard and vampire magic don't mix that's why I moved out of the way"-said a terrified Vladimir, the consequences of the two magic's mixing would be catastrophic even by his standards.

"Do it I'll explain later"-said Harry with a tone that didn't take no for an answer.

" If we survive that is"-muttered Vladimir but he decide to do it nonetheless-"**pŵer a dynnwyd o'r tri mawr Cariad, grym ewyllys a Hope yn dod i fy nghymorth yn y frwydr hon ac yn fy amddiffyn rhag fy ngelyn**"

From Vladimir's body the same three columns came out and converged with Harry's columns, increasing their power ten fold. While it was true that the increase in power would farther damage his body but due to Vladimir's huge core he could now shift a part of the strain on Vladimir's core and let his core recover a little. Vladimir felt the strain on his core increase but he didn't mind the strain wasn't that big and then vampire cores regenerated differently from those of wizards he only hoped that the increased power didn't just disintegrate his father, he might be a monster but he was his father after all.

Elyanus was struggling against his golden cage but not even his full power couldn't corrupt or twist the power of the Big Three, not even his mother could and she was way more powerful than him. This spell was a Merlin class spell and although he wouldn't admit it he was quite impressed that the Merlin spawn could use it for more than a minute without becoming dust, he would transform the Merlin spawn at every cost, his power would increase so much from the transformation that it could come to rival his own.

For thirty minutes Harry and Vladimir had kept that spell going, any lesser vampire or Bakhtaks trying to attack them being turned to dust from some minor tentacles of energy that parted from the main columns to protect their summoners. In this time Vladimir had taken some more of the strain of the spell on him to allow Harry's core and body to regenerate enough to enact the final part of his plan, the imprisoning of his father in Stormkeep.

Harry had kept a close watch on his link to "Stormkeep", the link created by that all-knowing bastard, Merlin (Harry's words not mine) as his heir, and it wasn't until now that he felt the shift that notified him that the time had come for the last part of his plan to be enacted. With a mental note he passed all the strain of the spell to Vladimir and said "**Carchar Mawr y drygau mawr i alw ar eich barn ar y drwg hwn sydd bellach yn cerdded ar y byd marwol**"

In a second the form of Narthac formed in front of them and Vladimir ceased the spell. Elyanus eyes lit with recognition and launched himself forward trying to kill Narthac, Vladimir having ended the spell since it would interfere with any other imprisoning spells. But was stopped by Narthac simply saying "**stad**" and dispite his normally controlled nature Harry felt hate ooze from Narthac.

"Elyanus Dracula for your crimes against this world you are found guilty and the sentence is life imprisonment in "Stormkeep", have you got anything to say for your self?"-asked Narthac.

"Go to Hell, old man"-said Elyanus with a hateful glare-"I shall get my revenge starting with you Merlin spawn"

"I don't think so, in fact I arranged for you to share the same cell as your mother"-said Narthac with a malicious smirk-"**an t-údarás a tugadh dom mar an maor an phríosúin mór liom tú a sheoladh anois chun é agus is féidir leat riamh teacht amach é arís**"-at those words Elyanus face became distorted with fear.

Elyanus simply disappeared, no smoke, no light show although they could have sworn to have heard Elyanus scream in fear. Apparently Elyanus feared his mother more than oblivion (what happened to beings with no soul when they were destroyed). Harry walked out of the crater and saw that the battle was still ragging with the same ferocity even if they had witnessed the defeat of Elyanus.

"Harry don't even think to use that spell"-said Narthac with a stern voice.

"It's the only way"-said Harry-"I can't allow more to die when I have the possibility to stop this"

"What is he talking about?"-Vladimir asked Narhtac.

"He's going to summon the primordial power of the storm itself, it will kill him, for real this time…. if he's lucky"-answered Narthac.

"Let me share the burden with you just like what I did with the Emotional thing"-said Vladimir.

"That won't be possible the only reason why the spell didn't explode was that you still have your soul but this is another thing entirely"-explained Harry as Narthac left with a look of pity on his face.

"**pŵer primordial y storm i alw dy i wneud fy bidio a chael gwared ar fy ngelynion gadael i'ch taranau a gwyntoedd yn eu gostwng i lludw dan fy nhraed ac yn amddiffyn fy cynghreiriaid gan eich digofaint**"-said Harry and the storm clouds became even darker than they already were, the wind picked up and then the sky lit up with immensely bright light as hundreds of thunderbolts, as strong as the "**taran o Thor**" spell, fell upon the enemy vampires and turned them to dust, the wind became immensely strong and took the form of slicing blades which cut all vampires to ribbons and at the same time Harry's allies weren't touched by this immensely powerful spell in fact the winds had protected them from many incoming spells and weapons.

Harry fell to the ground having felt something snap within him. His core and body had taken too much for even his regenerative powers to help and right now the excess magic from the summoning of the primordial power of the storm was attempting to rip his very soul apart and was only his willpower was keeping his soul from being torn in two. From the darkness that was his subconscious he felt a titanic presence enter his mind and soul.

"Missed me so soon, Hero"-were the words that the voice spoke and Harry recognized it immediately as the presence of the Death.

"What can you say, you're very charming"-answered sarcastically Harry.

"Well, if you don't like it, you can return to life"-said Death.

"Why you've grown bored of me so soon?"-asked Harry sarcastically.

"No but you are between death and life right now and as by decree of the Creator in this cases, you must choose with your Free Will if you live or die"-answered Death.

"Oh you just need me to do your dirty jobs"-said Harry.

"You remember me telling that only the creator has influence over you, at least in this particular cases, so I'm not allowed even to interfere but since you are technically the Master of Death I came here personally"-said Death-"if you choose to die than we will find another one to take your place"

"So another one will pass the same sufferings as I did?"-asked Harry.

"Indeed Hero so what's your choice I have work to do and the power of the spell is already overcoming your mortal shell?"-asked Death.

"Return me to life"-said Harry.

"Very well"-answered Death.

Harry felt himself returning to consciousness and it really hurt. His entire body hurt and the healing power of the Phoenix were temporarily out so the pain wouldn't go away for quite some time. When he opened his eyes he saw a very large group of people staring at him, including Vladimir.

"What can't someone take a nap after that"-said Harry gesturing to the Battlefield.

"You were dead… for twenty minutes"-said Vladimir.

"Death's overrated"-said Harry grinning.

"You're mad"-said Vladimir.

"Aren't we all?"-asked Harry.

"Not as much as you, mate"-said a newly arrived Ron

"If you do that again, I'm going to resurrect you and then kill you again... slowly"-threatened Hermione.

"Believe me I got my fair share of pain"-said Harry rubbing his still hurting chest-"my soul was almost torn in two"

"Souls are indestructible"-said Vladimir-"nothing can destroy them"

"They are indestructible but they can still be damaged and although they heal almost immediately, the pain of a wounded soul is beyond anything you can imagine"-explained Harry.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?"-asked Hermione.

"I was kind of hoping it wouldn't go that far, now if you excuse me I have to go into a regenerative sleep"-said Harry as he took out his old Holly wood wand.

"You can still cast, blood hell mate, even Alexandru would have died after casting that mega storm spell"-said Ron.

"No he wouldn't he if he was rested, we're pretty much even, so where's the old man?"-asked Harry and when he saw them lower their heads he asked-"What happened?"

"He fought an Elemental Warlord and won but in his weakened state he was stabbed by a Scorpion-man and since he was too weak at the time the poison almost killed him and even now he is in a coma-like state"-explained Hermione-"the healers say that he has a fifty-fifty chance to recover"

"I know a spell that would help but casting it now would certainly kill me for good"-said Harry-"You won't mind if I left now, Kreacher"

With a soft pop the old elf appeared"what may I do for master?"-asked the elf.

"Take me to Potter manor please"-said Harry.

"Yes, master"-said Kreacher as he touched Harry's arm and they were both gone with a soft pop.

Harry reappeared in a comfortable bed in the Potter Manor with Kreacher staying by the bed side waiting for orders.

"Kreacher, you and the other house elf's make sure that nobody enters and when I wake from my regenerative sleep I will need a decent meal"-ordered Harry.

"Immediately master, master must be a very powerful wizard to need a regenerative sleep oh yes…"-rumbled Kreacher before disappearing with a soft pop

With the elf gone Harry changed into a pair of pajamas, manually since he didn't have strength to spare and laid down on the bed and said "**Cwsg bendigedig o Hypnos adennill fy nerth**" and he felt himself drift of to sleep, the sleep of Hypnos himself which could heal any magical exhaustion even the ones beyond normal magical healing methods. It was speculated that it could also heal physical and meta-physical wounds but it was never proven, at least not fully since Merlin put Arthur under the same spell twelve hundred years ago and he hadn't yet awoken.

**August 12, 2003**

Harry woke up feeling replenished, no more pain in any part of his body, his core was functioning perfectly and his body had recovered from the residual magic and it had now became even a better conduit for magic than before. He didn't have a chance to get up before Krecher appeared, apparently having taken the responsibility to be his personal House Elf, bringing with him a few dozen plates filled wit the most delicious foods his elf's could cook.

After eating, having a shower and shaving Harry decided it would be time for him to get to Alexandru and heal him. "**porth o Hermes**"- said Harry and a distortion of space-time appeared in front of him and he stepped in. This particular method of travel had no limitation within a given set of dimensions and no drawback either as it could take you everywhere and Harry was currently the only man who knew how to stop travel by such a method.

He appeared right beside the bed of Alexandru in St. Mungo. Alexandru looked horrible, his skin had taken a grayish color, the chest wound from where the tail of the Scorpion-man had entered hadn't closed up yet and his veins were visible and had taken a pitch black hue. Harry put his hand right above the place where the tail had entered and chanted "**Grym iacháu o Asclepius gwella fy gynghreiriad o'i anafiadau difrifol**" and Alexandru's skin tone got better but his veins and wound still remained open so Harry repeated it for three more times until Alexandru was as healthy as it could get.

The spell itself was made to copy the powers of the Medic God Asclepius who could heal even death, so the spell could do the same but only if less than three minutes from the death had passed and it drained a lot of power but Harry could handle it now, as he could swear his core had gotten larger and that was quite possible seeing the kind of magic he had performed last week, without taking in count the small power boost a regenerative sleep gives one.

Alexandru had been very near death for him to need to cast the Asclepius spell thrice and his body hadn't had the time to flush out or integrate the residual magic so that only made his condition worse but his spell had taken care of that and in an hour or two he should be up and fine. Harry had to leave now because he really wanted to get news on how the peace negotiations were going

With the Hermes portal harry transported himself in the location where the negotiation were taking place. The place was somewhere heavily warded and unknown to the general populace so Harry had to relay on finding Vladimir and the transport where he was. Once he arrived he immediately recognized the Great Hall of Hogwarts but what he saw inside it shocked him.

Where once there was the staff table now stood a wooden platform meant to elevate the wizards so that they could see their defeated opponents from above and give the sense of superiority. With a passive legilimens probe he found out that the Veela had no interest in any further retribution, the Goblins had been granted the right to open Gringott branches even in eastern Europe and they didn't want anything more, the Manticores had gotten their victory and their natural enemies were almost extinct so they too didn't want anything, the Dactyls hadn't officially participated in the war so they too didn't want anything more than they were already given according to the proposition in the beginning and the Manes had gotten free hand in what happened to the Antero Vipunnen so they too had retreated in their homes.

That only left the wizards and they had turned the once noble school in an actual twisted version of a courthouse. The walls were lined with tables where secretaries wrote the conditions of the surrender of the Vampire coalition. But what pissed him off was the cage in the middle of the room, the cage was much like any other cage except that the bars were lines of pure UV light and it was surrounded by blood runes, the fools to think that would be enough to keep imprisoned Vladimir Dracula son of Elyanus Dracula and currently King of all Vampires.

Harry was seriously pissed so much that he was having an what would be called an instance of instinctual magic (a wizard brains does automatically a spell that the wizards knows even if it is subconscious knowledge and that spell best responds to the wizards character like flames, thunder, wind etc. when he/she is really pissed off) which manifested a small storm which startled everybody in the room except for Vladimir who had sensed him since the first moment he got there.

"Hello Vladimir, you won't mind coming out to meet a friend"-said Harry casually.

"Of course, mate"- said Vladimir catching the reason why Harry said that and simply walked through the bars and runes unimpeded.

"Wha.. how did you do that, vampire"-said one of the representatives of the MEF, named Irving Soper, a pureblood supremacists.

"Did you really think that you could contain him"-said Harry gesturing to Vladimir-"he's almost as powerful as his father, he could kill all of you with a simple thought"

"But I won't as a prove that I want peace that's why I stayed in your little cage"-said Vladimir at the paled faces of the commission while at the same time disintegrating the cage.

"A reason more to kill him"-said a Marc Riggs-"furthermore his death will stop the muggles from declaring war on us"

"I have a simpler solution to the muggle problem"-said Harry-"with a simple spell I can manipulate everybody's memories save those of the magical creatures"

"Ah another matter we would like to discus, your little Merlin Grimmoire is going to be confiscated by the MEF for studies on the spells it contains"-said a smirking Irving Soper.

"On what grounds?"-asked a furious Harry.

"On the grounds its to dangerous to be left in the hands of a private citizen and its property of Merlin the founder of the magical world and of consequence of the Ministry of Magic itself"-said a smug Marc Riggs.

"If those are the grounds then we can make a full blood inheritance test and we will see that the Potter line as well as the line Dumbledore descends from Merlin Ambrosius Emrys and Morgana Le Fay Pendragon thus making me and Aberforth Dumbledore rightful heirs of the Grimmoire but since the Grimmoire is in my possession by right of magic I claim it in my name"-Harry said to the seriously pissed MEF representatives and the book appeared from nowhere and it shined a deep golden color as did Harry signifying that the book recognized his claim.

"The matter that it is too dangerous to remain in private citizens hands still stands"-said a man whose name tag said was named Reinhard Stocker.

"And who may you be?"-asked Harry.

"You already know my name from my name tag, as for my position I'm the current MEF prime minister, replacing Alexandru Damian since his injuries making him unfit for duty"-explained the man.

"Oh forgo to tell you I dropped by Alexandru and healed him before getting here"-said Harry scratching his head-"as for your point on the danger, it would be as dangerous if not more in your hands because you'll try to weaponize those spells which will result in disaster furthermore trying to use them would cause ninety for cent of the wizards in the world to die, nineteen for cent to be left powerless permanently and the remaining one for cent will lose their powers temporarily with the exception of three wizards in this world who can use them and of them one is standing in front of you, one is in the hospital and the other one right now is in America"

"I don't say I don't believe you as such a thing is possible but a demonstration would be welcomed"-said Reinhard.

"Of course"- said Harry-" **Hecate benthyg eich pŵer mi a gadewch i mi alw fortecs o'ch pŵer**"

A vortex of pure magic, as tall as Harry rose in the middle of the room. The vortex had a violet color and a mesmerizing appearance as it was made of pure magic, the vortex simply stood there doing nothing but with a thought from its caster it could become a destructive force of immense power. The wizards were measuring the power of the spell and found that Harry's claims were true and that was immediately reported to Reinhard who gestured for Harry to cease the spell.

"I heard you call the name of Hecate, did you borrow her power?"-asked curiously Reinhard.

"No the Atlanteans created this spells to replicate the powers of divine beings but not borrow their power since that would make them dependant on the Gods powers, later on Merlin perfected them with each spell having the destructive potential of the entire Muggle nuclear arsenal, but the caster decides what destructive power the spell has within the aforementioned Limit"-explained Harry.

"Tell me what do you want in exchange of wiping the muggles memories?"-asked Reinhard.

"You make peace with Vampires & allies without driving them to exctinction or placing to heavy of a burden on them, the muggles did that in the end of the First World War and they got a second one"-said Harry

"What if we disagree and try to take the book by force?"-asked Reinhard

"Then I will show you my true power and believe me you won't like it"-said Harry nonchalantly.

"You've got yourself a deal boy, do it"-said Reinhard laughing.

"Not before you finish the negotiations"-said Harry-"** porth o Hermes**"

Harry disappeared in the time-space distortion and left behind many gob smacked wizards and a very mused Vampire

**September 8, 2003**

It had taken some time for the vampire and wizards to find a compromise but in the end they decided creating a council of all the magical races in which every race would have its representative except for wizards, this council would have almost as much power as the MEF itself but they would collaborate with each other.

The vampires had, after much discussion, to pay a recompensation on a total of fifty for cent of the damage of the war while the rest were donated by a mysterious donor (Harry) which gave one billion galleons to the rebuilding process. In the mean time every major muggle government had tried to kidnap, at least once, a wizard in hopes of finding how to use magic.

No that they would succeed, even with their genetic engineering, since the genes that the wizard had different from a muggle made them more open for the supernatural and didn't freak out like most normal muggle did. The core was what decide if we would become wizards or not and that was quite meta-physical (since cores somehow existed in a state between existence or oblivion and then choose a person at birth) and if you had a core the genes would appear so even if they implanted such a gene into a normal muggle he won't become a wizard unless a core decided to join him.

Right now Harry was staying right in front of Hogwarts ready to give its contribution to the school wards and from there afterwards he would cast the memory spell and then leave for some training in some unstable worlds. He entered the perimeter of the wards and watched the school, it hadn't changed that much, the restructurer's had done a good job indeed, it almost looked like the Hogwarts from his first year except its structure had now new stones.

"**Hestia, duwies yr aelwyd a'r amddiffyniad yn rhoi nerth i wardiau hyn fel y gallant ddiogelu bywydau'r rhai a ddiogelir gan eu**"- said Harry and he felt the power flow through the wand inside the ring, outside and the wards of Hogwarts flared as they grew stronger and some of the old wards that had fallen during the Battle of Hogwarts were rebuilt and made stronger than ever before. If the founders saw him now they would be proud especially Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin as his family had ties to them through marriage.

It was time now for him to cast the strongest spell he had yet to cast. He took the Elder Wand out, for better focus, and chanted**-"****Cof am yr hil ddynol i alw dy i sefyll yma heddiw o'r blaen trwy rym fy ewyllys a hud a lledrith, felly dewch allan yn awr at fy Summon**" and a gigantic cloud of what looked like liquid gold (too much memories probably) as large as the castle itself appeared in the sky above the castle, visible only to those with magic.

Harry ten took out a vial of memories, although they were manipulated and threw them in the large golden cloud and once he saw them being absorbed said-" **Cof am yr hil ddynol trwy nerth fy hud i drawsnewid bob un ohonoch er mwyn i chi yn debyg yr holl cof a ddelir o fewn ffiol hwn a gall y newid hwn fod yn gyflym a di-boen**" and he saw a ripple spread on the surface of the cloud and after ten minutes he saw the cloud revert to silver and then back to gold and he knew the spell had worked and then with a wave of his wand he said-" **chwalu a dychwelyd at eich berchnogion**"

Harry fell in his knees from the exhaustion as the saw the cloud disperse and he smiled for now the muggles won't remember a thing from the war, instead they would remember a series of terrorist attacks that cost hundred of thousands of lives but ended when all the nation of the world collaborated and wiped out the criminal organization.

Harry got up and prepared himself to travel to an unstable world and said-" **gan fy Bydd fy cludo i fyd fy newis**" and he was gone toward new adventures and new worlds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: Training and Returning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Inheritance cycle or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

It felt weird to enter an unstable world, its reality wall so fragile that it would take so little for them to collapse but his coming stabilized them even if it was for a small while (a decade but in the life spawn of a world that is very little). He landed into a rocky desert, it wasn't so far from his destination especially as he felt a presence near him. Harry wasn't afraid, this world was created by his imagination so this place was the safest there was but he was still very nervous, not the bad kind but the kind when you get a present for Christmas and you can't wait to unwrap it.

The man, that came near him, was 190-195 cm tall, a muscular built but not overly so, he had brown hair and eyes, those eyes reminded Harry of the image of his father he had seen in his first year and his aura radiated warmth, knowledge and power, a lot of power, his aura resembled a billion supernovas brightness collected in one (yeah he has read a lot of muggle literature). He was wearing only a pair of brown pants and a grey shirt but with the heat in this place it wasn't a surprise.

"Hello traveler" the man said with an even tone.

"Hello do you know where may I find an Inn or a hotel?" asked Harry knowing this people had no such thing but he had to play the part.

"No but you can stay at my home, my wife will be very happy to have a guest" said the man with a smile" my name is Aran Sigurour and yours?"

"Mine is Harry potter, sir, may I inquire how far your home from here is since I'm a bit… well tired?" asked Harry gauging his reaction to this request.

"Oh yes I forgot you have traveled between worlds and that takes very much from one" said the man as he took a medallion from under his shirt and suddenly they were in the middle of a town, it resembled an old western movie town.

"Yes thank you , sir" said Harry feeling a bit tired, after all he done some impressive spell work before coming here.

"You're welcomed kid" said the Aran as he entered the first house on the right-"come on or my wife will definitively kill me"

Harry entered the house and was surprised as he though a race as powerful as this would display objects of power a bit more instead he saw a hallway, filled with as far as he could tell, flowers and few pieces of furniture. They entered a gigantic room (small to this races way of measuring) which was filled with bookshelves filled with books of every genre except for magic books as this race couldn't use magic the way most races did, in the middle a very large table that could hot up to two hundred people, flowers decorating the entire place and a lot of sofas and couches. In one of them stood a woman with red hair, green eyes, so much like Harrys own, a few cm shorter than her husband and very good loking despite the age she must have.

"So you're the world traveler we felt?" She asked although she already knew the answer-"sit you must be hungry" she said as plates full with delicious food appeared on the table.

"Thank you madam" said Harry as he began to eat.

"No need for formality boy, just call me Sophie" said the woman laughing.

"Only if you stop calling me boy or kid" said Harry.

"Sorry but you are that, but a child in comparison to us" said Aran.

"I know it's rude to ask but how old are you?" asked Harry genuinely interested.

"I am a trillion years old and my wife is almost the same except she is a millennia younger than me" said Aran as if that was the most normal thing in the Existence.

"Well that explains why your Aura's are so bright" said Harry.

"You can see Aura's?"-asked Aran and when he got a nod from Harry, he continued "don't ever try to enter our minds, the walls we have placed there are for your safety, get past them and you will go mad"

"How did you know I can read minds?" asked Harry wondering if they read his mind.

"Well once you can read Aura's then minds are pretty simple" said Sophie.

"Why aren't you threatened from me, I mean somebody comes from a different world and you invite him in your house?" asked Harry in order to get them to tell him their full history.

"I'll tell you our history and then you will get why we aren't afraid of you, well except the fact that I saw your soul" said Aran smiling.

"Oh dear I should better get some tea, that's going to be a long history" said Sophie as she quickly left.

"You see we are the most powerful beings in this world, we have defeated Gods and Eldritch beings but our power isn't within us but in what we can create, what we create with a special intent gains immense powers and then we use this objects to well do whatever we like" said Aran-"it all began a trillion and five millennia's ago when we first discovered our power, from there we advanced and became rulers of the universe and immortal. After ten thousand years the Gods of this universe tried to destroy us but we retaliated and destroyed them for good and from there we explored the whole of the universe and a great deal of this worlds dimensions but after three hundred billion years it got boring so we set out to explore new worlds"

"A great time that I still remember our fifteenth honey moon when you took me on a tour around our surrounding multi-verse" said Sophie as she entered the room, behind her trailing a few cups of tea made out of unbreakable porcelain.

"Where were we, oh yes, our exploratory age lasted a good four hundred billion years during which we explored a lot of worlds, in some we were remembered as benevolent gods and in other as destructors, in some we destroyed all life all of them accidents of course. When we returned all the young races of the universe had evolved into very advanced cultures both magically and technologically and to prove their might they tried to defeat us, of course we defeated them but still they went against us again and again so we were forced for the sake of the fabric of reality to wipe them all out" said Aran with regret in his voice.

"Such a shame but they left us no choice, I still remember the feeling of all life except us being snuffed out in an instant" said Sophie with a small tear in her eye.

"Indeed such a shame, after such an act we retreated in our planet and created the most powerful spell ever and we merged our planet with an infinite plane and to explain to you we use objects to put our will over magic and reality. We now live scattered among our infinite planet in settlements of a few hundreds awaiting for the Cleansing" explained Aran.

"The Cleansing?" asked Harry although he knew what the Cleansing was.

"In simple words the end of our world, when the walls of reality collapse as our universe will never have a heat death thanks to us" explained Sophie.

"It sounds a bit tragic" said Harry.

"Not when you live so long as us especially when you do what we did, we can only hope that no race as destructive can ever come to exist again" said Aran.

"You're not so destructive you can only create objects that allow you to do magic" said Harry feigning ignorance.

"That's not our power Harry" said Aran.

"Our power is to create objects like this" said Sophie as a box of wood with a handle on its side and a hole on its front "this little box can create everything that you say to it for example, produce diamonds" said Sophie and diamonds started pouring out of its hole "Stop" she said and the diamonds production stopped.

"That's so cool, wait you can produce literally everything even planets and suns?" asked Harry wanting to see if they would reveal the true extent of their power to him.

"Even galaxies if you wish but we don't do that as it would crush us underneath and this is but our least powerful object" answered Sophie smiling a genuine smile.

"Really, I don't believe it, that thing rocks" said Harry playing the part of the innocent boy.

"Indeed but most of the other objects are locked within our Vault" said Aran.

"Vault, like in a bank?" asked Harry.

"No our Vault is a room-like box of metal which was created to answer to only one, its maker and also to create every object of power that we can without the owner needing to work for years to create them , needing only the knowledge but even the knowledge to built a Vault requires years and our young ones start their apprenticeships by the age of fifteen and when they built their Vaults they are considered independent adult will full rights and responsibility, I think I will be teaching you, your souls shows me that you are worthy?" explained Aran.

"Thanks but I want to return to my home as soon as I can" said Harry that being only the partial truth.

"Of course but the apprenticeship takes seven years at most and the Vault can be stored within your very soul so I can travel with you and if you worry about someone stealing or damaging it, it won't happen, The Vault is indestructible even to the end of a world although ours have been deactivated from that feature as we don't want to leave anything so dangerous behind but you , you are worthy of our secrets" said Aran.

"Don't you have to consult with others before giving me such secrets?" asked Harry.

"But we already have my dear, but we communicate within a split second and due to our mental powers the conference was over within the second to your perspective although for us time has a different meaning"- xplained Sophie.

"In that case I will stay but only because you remind me of my parents" said Harry with sadness as that was perfectly true.

"What happened to them?" asked Aran

"They died when I was a few months, trying to protect me from a madmen, I talked to them through an artifact from my world but my worlds magic can't bring back the dead" explained Harry.

"Well they sound like great people I'm sorry we can't help you either as we can resurrect but only if we are in the same world as the soul and then by your description they must be having a great Afterlife, it would be a shame to take them from there, egoistical I would say" said Sophie as she hugged Harry.

"I know but that doesn't make it any better, but enough of me you two don't have any children?" asked Harry.

"We had three hundred and fifty children to be exact but the last one decided to die ten thousand years ago" answered Aran.

"If you can choose to die why wait the end of the world?"Asked Harry really baffled this he had not described in his description of this world.

"Because we want to see the end with our own eyes," said Sophie "its going to be the ultimate piece of art"

"That's a bit screwed," said Harry.

"You'll understand our point of view after your first three hundred billion years"said Aran laughing."now off to sleep, you begin your apprenticeship tomorrow and I accept no lazing around"

"Yes, sir as you says sir"said Harry grinning.

"You little rascal"said Aran.

**Seven years later**

Harry had just finished his Vault, a metalic cubicle of 4x4 meters, he could feel it tugging at his new core, and yes apparently it needed a core, taking power from it to create a thousand items. There had been only nine hundred initially but after he suggested n innovative use of the Production Box, one hundred new items had been created and as all items, all of them were each one more powerful than the previous. There would have been more but this people decided that they had retired from being the most powerful beings in that world and that now they were waiting the Cleansing so no point in making more.

It had resulted that Aran and Sophie were indeed his parents or better their souls and spirits. The inhabitants of unstable worlds didn't have souls or spirits since they existed within such a small time frame but since he made that world stable for the duration of his stay (for as long as it wasn't more than ten years since after that the reality itself would collapse) they were given souls of people already deceased from the nearest world and that world happened to be his since there was a meta-physical thread connecting the two worlds due to his travel.

Death thinking that Harry deserved to meet and spend time with his parents had made sure that their souls were transported there. Not just that but it had also returned the souls of his friends and family that were already dead. He especially enjoyed his time with the reincarnation (not exactly reincarnation but you get the point) of Sirius who was a lot healthier this time and way less insane. With him he was capable of going full "Marauder" mode.

His time with Lupin was also great, when Harry, Aran , Victor (Sirius), Giuliani (Lupin) and Agnes (Nymphadora) there was bound to be a great deal of laughter around the village and quite a bit of good humored yelling at the"Marauders."

Harry even got to meet Dumbledore or as he was called in this world Anthony, he was three thousand years older than Aran and had been in his days a General and Admiral. Now if you think what would Omni-potent beings need armies think again because they created massive fleets (millions sometimes billion) of super starships which were indestructible or endless hordes of elemental titans (really big dudes that were made of a respective element) to fight their opponents, mainly Gods but their fleets were used even against the super advanced civilizations who had wished to destroy them and take their knowledge and power for themselves.

He had to leave now since he had finished his apprenticeship and was recognized as an adult plus with only three years left his now massive core was starting to seriously flare due to the danger that was coming. In this seven years he had managed to create a ritual which would grant him a core with the same power of a ley line or multiple upon further refinement. He had borrowed the power of forty two ley lines from different planets as taking the power of that many ley lines in a single planet would cause a lot of magical unbalance on said planet. He also learned something new about ley lines, every planet had them inhabited or no but in an inhabited planet ley lines had less energy but regenerated faster once fully drained as in the case of his ritual while uninhabited planet had more energy but they regenerated slower.

"So you finally did it?" asked Aran.

"Indeed, you know I almost feel bad" said Harry.

"No need to, you have a home to which to return, while we are just crazy old people waiting for the end of the world" said Aran chuckling.

"Yes but at least you are funny crazy old people" said Harry chuckling

"I guess you must leave now before you have a chance to meet them" said Aran referring to the other friends he had made during his stay here.

"Why you're already tired of me" asked Harry.

"No but its better that you leave without saying goodbye since it will hurt more that way," explained Aran "we've all felt the pain of saying goodbye to our children, doing so again would be way more painful"

"I'm so touched you consider me your child" said Harry jokingly but a tear fell from his face.

"Don't get all mushy on me" said Aran trying to look stern but utterly failing "come on now"

"Goodbye, see you soon" said Harry as he whispered "**gan fy Bydd fy cludo i fyd fy newis"**

He was again thrown across the gap between worlds and soon enough he landed in a new one. This world was the collection of all the Anime, manga and cartoons that humanity had created snd he thought that they held power tat he may need, well they weren't all of them but those he though he might need.

**April 25, 2007**

Harry appeared in his bedroom in the Potter Manor, he was now wearing a full body armor (except he didn't have a helmet), the armor had a golden color with platinum colored chest plates, he had a helmet which he held in his right hand, the helmet was totally golden and had only a straight line open to allow those who wore to still see. He put the helmet down and in a moment it disappeared and so did his armor leaving him with the same clothes he was wearing two hundred years ago (according to him but for the rest of the world it had been only four years)

"Kreacher" called Harry and with a soft pop the elf appeared before him "bring me some lunch and then prepare a bath for me" said Harry with an authoritative tone.

"Yes master" said Kreacher as he disappeared with the traditional pop and reappeared five minutes later bringing with him a table filled with different kind of foods.

"Kreacher update me on what happened since I left" said Harry while eating.

"Well the only major development was that the wizard taking example on the muggle UN created a parallel structure and so did the Magical Creatures Council, your mud blood friend Hermione has become the first President and there has been a great amount of magical discoveries" concluded Kreacher.

"About time they took their head out of the gutter" commented Harry "do you know where the current headquarters of the new government are?"

"No master, it was made so in order to hide it from unwanted persons you can get there only through floo and through special cabins that transport you there" explained Kreacher.

"Well that is smart, I bet that it was Hermione's idea" said Harry.

"Yes master how did you know?" asked Kreacher.

"While there might be smart wizards they tend to be over boastful in where they place their government structures and only a muggle as brilliant as she might think of something like that" concluded Harry as he got up, during that time having already consumed half of what was on the table.

After having a bath and changing, you won't believe how dirty clothes can get in two hundred yyears even with magic to repair and clean it. He now wore a black costume with a grey shirt underneath and he now wore his Father's head of the House ring alongside with the House Black ring since there was no one to inherit the title and Sirius had adopted him even if only magically but the House Black recognized him as its true heir so no one made any fuss about it.

He called his elves and after giving some orders he left. His portal spewed him right in front of Hermione, she was currently seated behind a desk which was filled with books, scrolls and various instruments. The office was quite large but it seemed rather small due to the bookshelves, tables filled with notes, most probably Arithmancy notes, she had always expressed fascination with the process of creating spells as it was perfectly suited to her brilliant mind. Sitting in two chairs right in front of Hermione were Elliot Frozenshimmer and Reinhard Stocker, whom to their defense didn't jump out of their skin like Hermione.

"Mister Potter a pleasure to see you again" said Reinhard shaking Harry's hand.

"Harry, where the hell have you been?" asked Hermione cutting off Elliot who was about to hug Harry.

"You, know, around the world, travelling learning, the usual, what about you any kids yet?" asked Harry with a grin, seriously when you lived as long as he had you became a bit of a prankster.

"One, we named her Rose, we planed on making you her godfather but you were nowhere to be found and we chose Neville instead" said Hermione, blushing a bit but then giving Harry a stern look so much like Macgonagall's death glare, which promised a lot of pain.

"Well sorry about that but I do have other business other than being around when you need me" said Harry keeping his now massive magic from lashing out.

"Sorry is just that I would have really liked you to be Rose godparent " said Hermione.

"Well, I can always be the godparent to your second child" said harry smirking as he got a blush from Hermione "how you survive in the political world while being so shy is beyond me"

"You should see her when she wants to pass a motion or a law, she's outright scary" said Elliot as he finally got up and greeted him.

"Yeah, kinda when she is reading a new book and someone interrupts her" said Harry laughing.

"Harry James Potter, stop right now or I will have you imprisoned on contempt of authorities"-said Hermione.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that, you'd be forced to resign for imprisoning the "Chosen One"' said Harry laughing.

"Then I'll have to make do with hexing you to Monday and back" said Hermione threateningly.

"Well when you put it like that… I'll just leave then seeing that you just want to hex me" said Harry pretending to be disappointed, well nobody believed it but it was worth a try.

"May I inquire tot the reason of your visit here?" asked Renhard.

"I just came to see my friend and get some news on the new development of our world in the time that I was away" said Harry conjuring a chair and sitting down.

"Where the hell have you been that you need to be informed of the new developments?" asked Hermione.

"Exploring, just not in our universe" said Harry.

"You mean like in other dimensions?" asked Elliot.

"Exactly" answered Harry, technically not lying as he had explored dimensions too but it had been mainly unstable worlds.

"So what do you exactly want to know?" asked Hermione.

"How did you convince the whole wizarding community to unite and what's more important how in the name of Gods and Demons did you became the president?" asked Harry

"Well, after your little discovery of the improved wolfs bane potion, werewolves gained complete control over the security section, with their magical powers and the magic-resistant transformation this guys created a monopoly and not just in Europe but all over the world and with their newfound influence they pressured and by pressured I mean threatened to collapse the whole worlds economical system, the whole world to create a central government in the example of the MEF" explained Hermione.

"But why choose you, why not choose a Pureblood?" asked Harry.

"Because all magical creatures have the right of the vote and all of them owe you for giving them the right of creating their own council plus all the muggle born and other half-bloods and you have a victory with over sixty eight for cent of the votes, well that and every other country except for Europe is more open minded" finished Hermione "now what have you done in four years that kept you from visiting your friends?"

"Well, I don't want to talk about that but suffices to say I discovered some really powerful artifacts" said Harry not really wanting to reveal the whole story.

"Really, like what?" asked an exited Hermione.

"Like this" said Harry, glad that his plan worked, producing a golden helmet (the one he was wearing when he came back) " this is called the Hemet of Disaster, due to its ability to absorb ambient energy and then to release in the form of natural disaster or beams of pure destruction, literally"

"Would you let me study it?" asked Hermione.

"I would if it was compatible with wizard magic, while it can be worn by one any attempts to infuse it with any wizard magic produces, well lets say nasty side effects" said Harry chuckling "so anything interesting over here?" asked Harry gesturing toward the arithmancy notes on the different tables on the room

"We're trying to find a way for technology to work around magic but we keep getting in a dead end since electronics work fine even in the middle of a ley line but when it goes near any large enough wizard settlement or any of the magical schools they simply stop working or explode" said Hermione flustered since she had found a problem that was outside her intelligences ability to solve.

"Ha ha ha, the solution to that particular problem is quite easy" said Harry laughing uncontrollably.

"And might that be genius?"asked Hermione.

"Simply the problem is wizard magic, our cores always, even when we aren't actively using magic, channelize a small amount of magic which then is released in the outside world but since we do not give it any purpose it creates an area where reality is very mellow" explained Harry

"But all magic can bend reality why is wizard magic the problem?" asked Elliot very interested.

"Simple, our cores refine the magic they channelize to be more suited to bend reality but natural magic just is there, it has no purpose so it doesn't change reality… much. The solution to your problem is to find a way to turn the energy released by wizards cores to energy instead of mellowing reality" answered Harry.

"But won't that mean it would also absorb wards?" asked Hermione.

"No since you must calibrate it to absorb the high density energy field created by such a mellowing of reality rather than the magic itself, since it is that field that causes the electrons to change direction and where the field its at its most powerful it simply overcharges the electronics" explained Harry.

"That's brilliant, why haven't I thought of that" said Hermione as she hurried to her notes.

"Because you were focusing so much on the magic energy than it side effects" said Harry laughing at his friend's reaction.

"I don't get something, why only wizard magic has that effect?" asked Elliot.

"Well magical creatures body is created to work with magic since it follows magical laws and not natural laws and so it contains that magic and uses it to further strengthen you but we wizards are human and our bodies respect natural laws so we can't keep magic in our bodies unless it has a function like healing or even harming and so we expel it" explained Harry "now I have to leave but before I do, Neville's parents are still alive and in St. Mungo aren't they?"

"Yes why do you ask?" answered Hermione from her pile of notes.

"I have gotten better at mind magic's and I believe I can help now, it isn't like their condition can get any worse" said Harry " thank you for the conversation but now I must leave, also inform Neville to be in St. Mungo in ten minutes to meet his parents, **porth o Hermes**"

With that Harry stepped into the Time-space distortion and found himself just outside the Longbottoms room in St. Mungo. When he entered, he saw Alice and Frnk Longbottom laying there, their eyes fixed into nothingness, having lost their connection to reality. He pitied them, nobody deserves this except those with the blackest souls. In his travels he had seen a lot of pin but this hurt, the others he didn't know, but these people had been his parents best friends and Lily had threatened to reincarnate to kill and torture him if he didn't help the.

He placed his hands above their foreheads before anyone could stop him, security hadn't improved yet, and incanted "**Pŵer y meddwl dynol, fi alw dy i fy helpu i leddfu eu o'u baich ac adfer cydbwysedd i hyn meddyliau torri.**" Harry's mind was assaulted by immense pain, grief, rage and a whole lot of other emotions who were on the verge of overcoming his own mind, until he retreated into his mind and summoned one of the many abilities acquired in his travels, suggested by "Moody" after seeing what kind of foes would Eragon face especially their mental powers. This ability was based upon cheats used by muggles in their videogames, this would allow him to face this intrusion in his mind like an enemy in a videogame and then turn their health points into zero, he could do the same with mental protections but that is another matter altogether.

He quickly overcame the emotions using this ability and opened his eyes to see the surprised faces of Frank and Alice Longbottom staring at him and at their surroundings.

"James, B but how didn't you die when Voldemort attacked your house?" asked Frank Longbottom.

"He did but I'm not my father, Harry James Potter, at your service" said Harry making a mock bow.

"Well he inherited the "Marauder" behavior from his father" said Alice " so how long have we been, well crazy, for?"

"For about twenty five years" said Harry

"Well that's a long time" said Frank "when are we going to meet our son?"

"He should be here any moment now" said Harry "but I must leave now, tell Neville I will be hosting a party at Potter Manor this weekend and you're all invited, **porth o Hermes**"

Harry stepped into the Time-space distortion and transported himself directly into Potter Manor, ready to start phase two of his plan, the resurrection of House Potter.

**August 5, 2009**

Two years had passed since his return and Harry had been successful in his quest to revive House Potter albeit not in the way you think. Six months after his return he had found an orphan boy, merely sixteen, by the name of August Fortson. He reminded Harry of himself so he decided to adopt him and he had grown fond of him and in the next three months he had found two others, a girl named Alice (fifteen) and a boy named Timothy (fifteen), the latter a muggle. A year ago the three children had accepted to undergo a ritual which would essentially make them his children but that would happen only if they truly accepted him as their father.

The ritual worked perfectly and they all gained his emerald green eyes and unruly hairs. He had come to love them but he would have to leave them, his duty called him and no matter how much it hurt he would have to leave them. He would return to watch over them, to see his grandsons, for they were his, he could feel the connection that one can only have with his blood children. That was the power of the ritual and that's why it required for one to be willing to become a father or mother, depending on the gender of the caster, it made Harry their father and even closer than a father by birth as they choose him, they chose to have his blood. His children had gained great magical power from him even Timothy, their cores being larger than his core before he left this world, as it would have been if they were his blood children.

He had also become the Godfather of Hugo, the child of Hermione and Ron. He was one more reason to return to this world. The little boy had great potential much like his sister. The yielded the power of Ron and the intelligence of Hermione, they would become famous and powerful one day and he would often check on them. It turned out being a Godfather was more than just an honor it was magically binding although unlike an oath it didn't strip you of your powers but it made you feel when your godchildren were in danger and he would come and rain destruction upon everyone who would dare to harm his friends and family.

He now sat in a comfy poltroon in the middle of the main hall of the Ancestral Manor of the House Potter, at his side the fire was blazing although it didn't release any heat but was there just for show. The walls decorated with the pictures of the previous Heads of House Potter which were now waiting for the announcement of the new head of the House. Before him stood his three children, August, now as tall as him with raven black hair, the only thing he kept from his previous appearance as his hairs changed from curly to straight albeit a bit unruly. Out of the three he was the most disciplined one although he could be a great prankster even surpassing him and the Weasly, he was brilliant whether it was in the use or creation of spells.

Next to him stood Alice, with a smile upon her face, her eyes unlike those of her siblings had speckles of brown in them. She was two-three centimeters shorter than August, with honey colored hair, her hair being less unruly than those of her brothers but still unruly. She was simply stunning to look at, a great change from what she was like when he found her in the ruins of a wizarding village. She had a fierce temper, Alice and Frank comparing her temper to that of Harry's mother. Alice was great at using magic but she excelled in potion making and transfiguration although that didn't mean she was any pushover in the other areas of magic, it was just that she excelled in those areas.

The last of them was Timothy, his had the same hair and eyes as Harry's but his nose was a bit sharper and he had a Mediterranean skin tone. He had found him in a village in Albania, that country's people, both muggle and wizard, had suffered the most from the war as their country as a platform to attack the entire Europe. Timothy was shunned from the people of his village as his mother wasn't married when she gave birth to him and when she died they treated him like he was less than dirt. When Harry found him he had wanted to destroy the entire village but the kid had asked him not to, he had to kind of a heart, so he took him in.

While not the most powerful among his siblings he was the best balanced of the three and had a great interest in runes with which he had created two new arrays which were improvement of earlier versions. Timothy's intelligence wasn't book centered but rather practical as he learned from mistakes but was also able to learn from books. His dueling skills were legendary as he was a regional champion and the best of Harry's children when it came to dueling, his prowess even at his tender age being at the same level as that of Tom (Voldemort), which while less skilled than Dumbledore and Harry was a prodigy. That might have something to do wit his height, being the shortest of the three, although in his defense he was still to go through a growth spurt, he was teased all the time so he trained hard and became so good he was regarded as the greatest wizard of the century after Harry of course.

Harry had called them to say his goodbyes before returning to Aleagasia.

"August, Alice, Timothy I have summoned you here to say my goodbye t you because now I must leave" said Harry with great sadness.

"We understand father, I hope you will still came back to visit us" said August, keeping a straight face although Harry could feel sadness came from him.

"Of course I will, when you have your own children, then I shall return to celebrate with you," said Harry earning blushes from his children "and also to give a few warnings"

"Really, it's not enough having this two idiots, I now have to deal with you too" said Alice with a groan.

"Oh come on we won't do anything… permanent" said Timothy with a grin.

"I totally agree" said August wit a grin of his own.

"You think she will be the only one, you forget I know stories of you two.." said Harry trailing off purposely while enjoying the look of horror that crossed Augusts and Timothy's face.

"You wouldn't do it" said August.

"If you know even a bit you know I keep true to a threat" said Harry smiling.

"Bantering aside we shall miss you terribly" said Alice breaking the semi-happy mood.

"And I you" said Harry " before I leave, I must say a few things to you"

"Yeah we know, watch over Hugo and Rose, stay neutral and watch over the peace of the magical species, you have already told us that" said Timothy in a bored tone.

"What I haven't told you is that I shall leave behind three items" said Harry "the first is the Merlin Grimoire…"

"You're leaving us that, what if it corrupts us" said August, voicing his greatest fear.

"It won't I trust you to not, also its secrets must not became know t people outside of this household, the wizards must advance through their own efforts or they won't value what they have" explained Harry "second is a portrait of me so that you can communicate with me when you miss me"

"Like that will ever happen" said Alice in a playful tone "

She's right, who will miss you anyway" said Timothy in the same tone as his sister.

"Is that so rascals, maybe I shouldn't leave you this" said Harry.

"No" was the immediate answer of the three of them.

"I thought so, now the final item is a sword that I found during my travels" said Harry gaining curious looks from his children "I will leave in case of dire emergencies, it will give the one whom it judges worthy power equaling that of a minor god, remember its only for emergencies"

"So you won't be returning anytime soon?" asked Alice.

"Relatively speaking, no" answered Harry." But that would apply to me, for you, I will be there when you need me"

"So this is goodbye?" rhetorically asked August.

"Yes" answered Harry.

The three of them hugged him, well they almost suffocated him but that's not the point. Harry struggled to get out of the bone crushing hug but after a while he resigned to just bear it. After ten minutes they let him go, tears running down their cheeks.

"Don't get all mushy on me now" said Harry" this is just a farewell not a goodbye"

"Well if you don't come back, I swear I will come and drag your ass across worlds" said Timothy.

"Of course you will, Farewell" said Harry as he silently cast the spell that would take him back to Aleagasia.


End file.
